Wyzwania
by joanaella
Summary: "I'm not challenged in the least here." / "Nic mi tutaj nie rzuca wyzwania". Najbardziej wymagające miesiące życia Kurta Hummela. Tłumaczenie, akcja wiąże się z kanonem z odcinków 2x3-2x6.
1. Chapter 1

**Oryginał**: http:/ kurt. thedtl. net/ kbb/ r1/ ficB. html (bez spacji)  
><strong>Autor: <strong>calanthe_b

**Zgoda**: jest

**Ostrzeżenia: **Homofobia, przemoc, sporadyczne przekleństwa, spoilery dla sezonu 2

**Od autora: **_Opowiadanie powstało z powodu gniewu, wrogości, niechęci i frustracji zawartych w odcinkach s2e1-s2e7, a które zwróciły moją uwagę i wręcz błagały, aby je rozładować. Skierowało mnie to w raczej innym kierunku niż ten, w którym zmierza serial, więc ten fik może być uznawany za AU od zakończenia "Never been kissed" (s2e6), mimo iż zaczyna się jeszcze przed tym odcinkiem._

**Od tłumacza:**_Rzecz rozpoczyna się na zakończenie s2e3. Jako iż miałam okazję zetknięcia się z kilkoma odcinkami w wersji polskiego lektora, postanowiłam zaczerpnąć z tejże wersji zwrotu „Glee" używanego na określenie angielskiego „Glee club"._

**Oczywiście wszystkie prawa należą do telewizji Fox i Ryana Murphy'ego.**

Rozdział 1: Potrzeba czasu, żeby wybudzić się ze śpiączki.

Kurt wstrzymał oddech. Spojrzał na swoją dłoń.

- Tato?

Palce ojca poruszyły się znowu, zaciskając się odrobinę na palcach Kurta i chłopak wykrztusił:

- Siostro Nancy? - Zerwał się na nogi, ściskając dłoń ojca między obiema swoimi – Tato, jestem tutaj. Tutaj, tuż obok, nigdzie nie idę.

Gdy ojciec poruszył się na poduszkach, jedną dłonią wymacał przycisk wzywający pielęgniarkę.

- Tato, jestem tutaj, jestem tutaj. Wszystko z tobą w porządku. Jesteś w szpitalu, wszystko będzie w porządku…

- Co się dzieje?

Kurt spojrzał przez ramię. Jedna z pielęgniarek – nie Nancy, nie znał jej imienia.

– Budzi się – powiedział szybko i ścisnął mocno dłoń ojca. – Ścisnął moją dłoń i poruszył głową. Słyszał, kiedy do niego mówiłem, wiem że słyszał, budzi się…

Pielęgniarka minęła Kurta i zaczęła intensywnie wpatrywać się w monitory przy łóżku – To dobry znak – powiedziała. – Mów do niego dalej.

Kurt wziął drżący oddech – Ja… ja nie wiem, co mam mówić.

- Po prostu mów, co wcześniej mówiłeś. Daj mu coś, na co może odpowiedzieć – powiedziała pielęgniarka, sięgając po telefon.

- Dobrze. Dobrze. Hmm – Kurt przełknął ślinę – Ja… Tato, to ja. Jestem tutaj. Czy mnie słyszysz? Jeśli mnie słyszysz, ściśnij moją dłoń… - dłoń ojca zacisnęła się silniej na jego dłoni. Kurt załkał. –Słyszał mnie. Słyszał mnie! Tato, to wspaniale, naprawdę wspaniale. Możesz otworzyć oczy? Tato, spróbuj otworzyć oczy… - Glowa ojca znowu poruszyła się na poduszce. Jego powieki zadrgały.

- Dokładnie tak. Próbuj dalej. Potrafisz to zrobić – Kurt wzmocnił uścisk na dłoni ojca I wstrzymując oddech patrzył, jak jego oczy otworzyły się, ledwo co, ale… - To dobrze. Naprawdę dobrze, tato – Sięgnął drżącą dłonią i ostrożnie dotknął dłonią policzka ojca. Tygodniowy zarost drapał jego opuszki. – Czy mnie widzisz? Jestem tutaj. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Jesteś w szpitalu, miałeś zawał serca, ale już jest wszystko w porządku, wszystko będzie dobrze… Nie tato, patrz na mnie, proszę, patrz na mnie… - Ale powieki ojca znowu się zamykały. Kurt spojrzał z rozpaczą na pielęgniarkę – Nie potrafi utrzymać otwartych oczu!

Pielęgniarka odłożyła telefon. – To normalne – powiedziała trzeźwo – Potrzeba czasu, żeby wybudzić się ze śpiączki. Dalej trzymaj jego dłoń…

- Co się dzieje?

To był lekarz, ten z pogotowia, zmęczony i w pogniecionym fartuchu.

- Budzi się – Kurt rzucił przez ramię. Jego głos załamał się, ale lekarz – nazywał się dr Lau – w natychmiast oprzytomniał i rzucił mu wątpiące spojrzenie.

- Ścisnął moją dłoń. I spojrzał na mnie, przez chwilę patrzył na mnie, jestem tego pewny…

- W porządku. To dobry znak – Kilka pielęgniarek pojawiło się za doktorem Lau gdy podszedł on do łóżka ojca Kurta. – Czy możesz się odsunąć?

- Ja… - Kurt zamrugał niepewnie. Jego palce znów zacisnęły się wokół palców ojca. – Nie. Nie, ja muszę…

- Trzeba zrobić parę badań. Musisz zrobić nam miejsce.

Kurt tępo popatrzył na lekarza. _Badania_? Ale to miało sens, zorientował się po chwili. Musieli się upewnić, że tata naprawdę się budzi. Ostrożnie skinął głową i bardzo delikatnie położył dłoń ojca z powrotem na koc. – Lekarz jest tutaj, tato – powiedział i zachęcająco pogłaskał jego palce. – Zrobią kilka badań i innych rzeczy żeby się upewnić, że wszystko z tobą w porządku. Będę tuż obok.

Ale pokój nagle był pełny pielęgniarek i jeszcze kilku lekarzy, których z grubsza rozpoznawał, a także paru praktykantów i jakoś Kurt został zepchnięty w tył. Lekarze wirowali i kręcili się wokół łóżka, pielęgniarki odpinały różne rzeczy i przesuwały inne i nagle zaczęli wyjeżdżać łóżkiem ojca z pokoju…

- Czekajcie… Co…

- Musimy zrobić badania – lekarka rzuciła niecierpliwie przez ramię wychodząc za łóżkiem.

- Och – Kolana Kurta zatrzęsły się. Opadł na krzesło, złapał twarde plastikowe brzegi siedzenia I zmusił się do oddychania. W końcu pokój skończył wirować wokół niego. Siedział i czekał.

- Kurt?

Zamrugał i spojrzał w górę. – Siostro Nancy. Słyszała siostra? Mój tata się obudził. Obudził się – powiedział. Jego głos brzmiał słabo I dziwnie dziecinnie w jego uszach.

- Tak, słyszałam. Wiadomość oddziału – uśmiechnęła się Nancy, delikatnie marszcząc okrągłą twarz i założyła za ucho kosmyk siwiejących włosów. – Czemu tu nadal jesteś?

Kurt zmarszczył czoło – Zabrali go na badania. Czekam, aż wróci.

Nancy oparła się ramieniem o framugę drzwi i westchnęła. – Zajmie im to trochę czasu, a jest już późno. Musisz wracać do domu.

- Nie mogę – Kurt odpowiedział automatycznie I znowu złapał brzegi krzesła – Muszę być tutaj, kiedy wróci. Będzie chciał wiedzieć, gdzie jestem.

- Najprawdopodobniej będzie spał – Nancy wyprostowała się – Potrzeba czasu, żeby wybudzić się ze śpiączki. Jedź do domu i odpocznij. Możesz wrócić tu jutro rano.

Zniknęła za drzwiami. Kurt rozejrzał się po pustym pokoju I nagle przeszedł go dreszcz.

_Dom. Spać…_

Jego torba wisiała na oparciu łóżka; zmusił się, aby wstać i ostrożnie podszedł do łóżka, aby ją zabrać. Miękki skórzany pasek był dziwnie obcy w jego rękach. Niezręcznie zawiesił torbę na ramieniu i skierował się ku drzwiom.

- Dobrze robisz – powiedziała radośnie Nancy kiedy mijał dyżurkę pielęgniarek. – Jedź ostrożnie.

- Zawsze jestem ostrożny – powiedział bezmyślnie Kurt – Tata by mnie zabił, gdybym miał wypadek. – Zaciął się, gdy usłyszał, co powiedział.

- Na pewno to zrobi, jeśli wyślesz siebie na izbę przyjęć, nim on się chociaż porządnie obudzi – zripostowała Nancy i popędziła go w kierunku wind.

Nim winda przyjechała minęły całe wieki, ale gdy się to już stało, jedyną osobą w niej był ziewający stażysta w fartuchu. Kurt zamknął oczy i oparł się o ścianę windy kiedy ta wolno zjeżdżała na parter.

Szpital był cichy i prawie pusty, tylko kilku ludzi drzemiących pod kafeterią I czekających przy biurku. Ramiona Kurta wyprostowały się; skierował się w stronę wyjścia ze szpitala; torba obijała mu się o biodro, ręka szukała w kieszeni kluczyków do samochodu.

- Hej, poczekaj, młody – zawołał nocny stróż, gdy Kurt opuścił budynek drżąc w chłodnym powietrzu – Odprowadzę cię do auta.

Kurt nie zatrzymał się. – Wszystko w porządku – rzucił przez ramię machając dłonią – Proszę się o to nie martwić.

Zajęło mu chwilę przypomnienie sobie, na którym poziomie parking jest jego Navigator, potem musiał trzy razy spróbować włożyć kluczyk do zamka nim mógł zapalić samochód. Wyjazd z parkingu też wymagał koncentracji, ale przynajmniej długa jazda ze szpitala do domu już nie. Pełznął drogą, jego nadgarstki drżały na kierownicy; minęły całe wieki nim w końcu wjechał do garażu i usłyszał turkot uchylnej bramy zamykającej się za nim. _Dom_.

Dom był ciemny; zegar w pokoju dziennym tykał cicho w ciszy. Kurt włączył światło w przedpokoju, niepewnie stojąc wpatrywał się w swoją –znów drżącą- dłoń na wyłączniku.

Myślał, że jeśli tata się obudzi – _kiedy_ tata się obudzi – znowu wszystko będzie w porządku. Że to wszystko się wreszcie _skończy_. Głupie, to było _głupie_, szukał informacji na ten temat, wiedział, jak długo trwa wychodzenie ze śpiączki, ile rzeczy może wciąż pójść źle…

Jego oczy zaszły gorącem. Torba zsunęła mu się z ramienia i uderzyła ze stukiem o podłogę; mocno przycisnął dłoń do ust i zmusił się, by się ruszyć, dojść do swojego pokoju na dole. Jego nogi trzęsły się tak mocno, iż niemal upadł. Na długą chwilę uczepił się poręczy, czując ciężar w klatce. W końcu wyprostował się i przeszedł, potykając się, przez swoją szafę, do łazienki. Nerwowo odkręcił kurek prysznica, zdjął na wpół zasznurowane buty i zaczął zdejmować koszulę, ale jego dłonie zbyt mocno drżały, żeby sobie poradzić z guzikami. Zamiast tego zdarł ją z siebie przez głowę. Guzik się oderwał. Kopnął zwinięty w kłębek materiał do kąta, zsunął spodnie i potykając się wszedł do prysznica.

Gorąca woda uderzyła jego pierś, jego twarz. Zakrztusił się. Kolana odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Zsunął się po płytkach, objął ramionami żebra i głośno zapłakał.

Woda była zaledwie letnia, kiedy w końcu przestał płakać i zmusił się do wstania.

– Głupi – zachrypiał do siebie, oparł się o płytki i pozwolił wodzie ochłodzić jego skórę i załagodzić pieczenie w oczach. – Wyzdrowieje. _Na pewno._

Zakręcił wodę, wyszedł z prysznica i ostrożnie wytarł się do sucha. Rano zostawił piżamę na toaletce – tę starą, flanelową, którą zwykle nosił tylko, kiedy był chory, tą z już przykrótkimi rękawami i nogawkami, ale miękką i przytulną – i włożył ją na siebie, po czym wyszukał po omacku drogę z powrotem przez szafę do swojego pokoju. Jego oczy były obolałe, a powieki ciężkie.

Nagle poczuł, że odsunięcie stolika na kawę i rozłożenie łóżka to zbyt duży kłopot. Zamiast tego zwinął się na najbliższej sofie, obwijając z grubsza stopy szlafrokiem i zamknął oczy.

* * *

><p>Kiedy Kurt się obudził, pokój był zalany jasnym światłem. Potarł oczy, ciężko mrugając przez minutę, nim się zorientował, co to znaczy. <em>Nie włączyłem budzika. Spóźnię się…<em>

Podniósł się na łokciach i zakwilił, kiedy linia bólu przebiegła od jego ramienia do szyi. Nagle sobie przypomniał i opadł z ulgą z powrotem na poduszki. _Obudził się. Zdrowieje. Będzie zdrowy._

Może.

Wyplątał stopy z szlafroka i potykając się poszedł do łazienki. Panował tam bałagan; poskładał swoje rozrzucone ubrania i wepchnął je do kosza na pranie, postawił buty z powrotem do szafy, wziął szybki prysznic i metodycznie wysuszył włosy. Wziął dżinsy, obcisłą koszulę i swoje ulubione _Doc_Martensy gdy przechodził przez szafę, potem wrócił po kurtkę, coś ciepłego i wygodnego, w szpitalu może być zimno.

Po drodze w kierunku schodów spojrzał na lustro toaletki i zamarł. Jego twarz była blada i wyczerpana, pod oczami miał nieostre, sine trójkąty. Jeśli się pokaże w szpitalu wyglądając jak wrak, ojciec będzie się martwił…

Jeśli będzie mógł. Jeśli znowu się obudził.

Kurt odpędził tę myśl i wrócił do szafy po krawat – czerwony, by dodać koloru swojej twarzy. Ostrożnie go zawiązał, wklepał w twarz warstewkę kremu nawilżającego i, tylko odrobinę, korektora pod oczy. Ponownie spojrzał na siebie.

O wiele lepiej.

Dalej było tak AK zawsze. Na górze, w kuchni, zrobił kawę w kubku podróżnym i dwa pełnoziarniste tosty, oparł się o blat kuchenny i wmusił w siebie jeden z nich, po czym poddał się, wrzucił drugi do śmieci i poszedł do Navigatora sącząc kawę. Zatrzymał się przy krawężniku, by opróżnić skrzynkę pocztową – jakieś śmieci, coś z kablówki, coś wyglądającego na ważne – wepchnął wszystko do schowka i pojechał dalej.

Szpital rankami był zawsze pełen ludzi, co znaczyło, że parking był pełny; całe wieki upłynęły nim Kurt znalazł miejsce, na piątym poziomie, później siedział ściskając kierownicę przez, jak mu się wydawało, bardzo długi czas nim był w stanie rozluźnić palce i zmusić się do wyjścia z samochodu.

Był w połowie drogi do windy, nim się zorientował, że było coś, czego zapomniał zrobić. O tej porze będzie albo spać, jeśli była na nocnej zmianie, albo w pracy. Jeśli zadzwoni na domowy telefon, w obu przypadkach trafi na automatyczną sekretarkę…

_Tchórz_, powiedział sobie z obrzydzeniem, po czym wyjął telefon i wybrał numer jej komórki. Dwa sygnały, po cym usłyszał: "Carole Hudson!" . Dynamiczne, profesjonalne, kierownicze: była w supermarkecie.

- Cześć Carole, tu Kurt – jego glos był zachrypnięty. Zakaszlał.

- Kurt? – Jej głos napiął się – Wszystko w porządku?

Zacisnął na chwilę usta. Następnie zmusił się do uśmiechu, ponieważ dzięki temu jego głos będzie brzmiał przyjaźniej i powiedział:

- Tak. Chciałem ci dać znać, że mój tata obudził się wczoraj wieczorem, tylko na chwilkę, na kilka minut. Jestem teraz w szpitalu, zaraz pójdę i zobaczę… zobaczę, jak się ma…

- Och, kochanie, to cudowna wiadomość! – _Kochanie_. Paznokcie wbiły się mu w dłoń. – Chcesz, żebym przyjechała? Powinnam zabrać Finna ze szkoły? Możemy tam być…

- Nie, jeszcze – przerwał pospiesznie Kurt i Carole nagle się uciszyła. Potarł wolną dłonią nad oczami. – Nie rozmawiałem jeszcze z lekarzami. Mógł mieć nawrót. Albo oni mogą nie chcieć, żeby zbyt dużo ludzi odwiedzało go zbyt wcześnie. Zadzwonię do ciebie tak szybko, jak tylko się czegoś dowiem. Przepraszam, muszę iść… - Rozłączył się nim zdążyła jeszcze coś powiedzieć i nacisnął guzik wzywający windę.

W szpitalu panował pośpiech; wszędzie byli lekarze i pielęgniarki, i goście, i pacjenci w szlafrokach i wózkach inwalidzkich. Kurt nie czekał na windę, po prostu przebiegł trzy rzędy schodów na kardiologię i potruchtał korytarzem do dyżurki pielęgniarskiej.

- Jak się czuje? – Zapytał bez tchu dyżurnej pielęgniarki, kiedy ta na niego spojrzała.

Uśmiechnęła się – Dobrze. Możesz do niego iść.

Co _dobrze_ miało znaczyć? Siedzi, rozmawia, uśmiecha się, je śniadanie? Śpi? Odzyskuje i traci świadomość, nerwowo szukając dłoni do potrzymania, nie rozumiejąc gdzie jest albo dlaczego jest całkiem sam, albo…

Przestań. Kurt wziął głęboki oddech, poprawił krawat i wygładził kurtkę, po czym podniósł brodę do góry i bardzo pewnie poszedł do pokoju taty.

Ojciec leżał w łóżku, z zamkniętymi oczami, jego oddech był płytki i równomierny. Kurt zatrzymał się w drzwiach.

- Cześć, tato. To ja… - głos mu zadrżał.

Bez odpowiedzi. Oczy mu zaszły mgłą; zamrugał kilka razy i wszedł do pokoju, przysunął krzesło do łóżka, usiadł i objął dłoń ojca swoimi dłońmi. Po chwili, dłoń taty się poruszyła. Grube palce lekko objęły palce Kurta. Kurt załkał i spojrzał w górę.

- Hej… - to było bardziej mamrotanie niż słowo, ale Kurt zagryzł mocno wargę i wstrzymał oddech, kiedy głowa taty obróciła się w jego stronę na poduszce, jego oczy na wpół się otworzyły, a usta poruszyły się. – To… - to było tak niewyraźne że, niemal nie było słowem, ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo tata znowu do niego mówił i Kurt wiedział, co tata próbował powiedzieć. – To… mój chłopiec.

- Tak – odpowiedział, a jego głos się załamał i znowu zaczął płakać, ale nie obchodziło go to. – To ja, tato. Jestem tutaj.

* * *

><p>Naprzeciw korytarza prowadzącego do szpitalnej stołówki był dziedziniec z roślinami w doniczkach i tabliczkami informującymi, że tu wolno palić i używać telefonów. Kurt kupił kolejny kubek tego obrzydliwego płynu, który nazywali kawą, zaniósł ją na dziedziniec, znalazł miejsce na ławeczce, które nie było jeszcze zajęte przez kogoś palącego lub piszącego smsy i usiadł. Ostrożnie sączył przez chwilę kawę – ta do odmiany była tak bardzo gorąca, jak kwaśna, ale przynajmniej ogrzała jego ręce – po czym postawił kubek na ławeczce. Czas na codzienne telefony. Zrobił listę w myślach: ciotka Mildred i kuzyni, którzy już nie mieszkali w domu, czyli… Phil, Grace i Lindsay; babcia; wuj Jimmy; i wujek Andy z garażu, który tak naprawdę nie należał do rodziny, ale równie dobrze mógłby, pracuje tam od kiedy Kurt miał cztery lata. I prawdopodobnie powinien jeszcze raz rozmawiać z Carole<p>

Przynajmniej miał dobre wieści, już drugi dzień pod rząd.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważył po włączeniu telefonu, była cała kolejka smsów i maili. Przewinął listę w dół, ze znużeniem licząc imiona: prawie wszyscy z Glee, plus kilka imion z Cheerios, Doug i Owen z _drużyny futbolowej_, do licha… nawet pan Schue i panna Pillsbury.

Pisanie smsów było w tej chwili łatwiejsze niż rozmowa. Otworzył pierwszą wiadomość. Większość z nich nie wymagała zbytniego rozmyślania nad odpowiedzią: _Dzięki za smsa, czuje się dobrze, wkrótce wrócą do szkoły, tam się zobaczymy._ Ale Mercedes zadała też pytanie: _Pójdziemy na zakupy z Q w sobotę po południu żeby poświętować? _Kurt na chwilę zamknął oczy, po czym napisał: _Przepraszam – chciałbym, ale mam za dużo roboty. Bawcie się dobrze!_

Mogą sobie pogratulować owocnych modlitw bez jego obecności.

Westchnął i otworzył kolejnego smsa. Finn. _Czemu nie dałeś znać wcześniej, byśmy przyjechali od razu!_ Kurt westchnął, potarł skroń i wysłał _Było późno, musieli od razu zrobić badania i nie był gotowy na gości._ Popatrzył przez chwilę na wiadomość, zaśmiał się kwaśno i dodał: _Potrzeba czasu, żeby wybudzić się ze śpiączki_.

Nich ktoś inny usłyszy to do odmiany.

Wysłał smsa, znów spojrzał na telefon, westchnął i wysłał jeszcze jedną odpowiedź – _Powiedz Carole, że może przyjść jutro po południu. Na razie tylko jedna osoba naraz. _Przeszedł do następnego smsa. Rachel. _Cieszę się, że Twój tata czuje się coraz lepiej, kiedy znów będziesz chodził na całe próby? Już niedługo eliminacje._

Jego usta się zacisnęły. Napisał_ Twoje priorytety wymagają dokładnej analizy_, uszczypliwie nacisnął „wyślij", wyłączył telefon i wrzucił go do kieszeni. Rodzina może poczekać, aż wróci do domu.

Zabrał swoją kawę i poszedł do pokoju ojca. Kiedy wszedł, tata znowu nie spał, jego oczy mgliście obserwowały Kurta na drodze z drzwi do krzesła. Kurt ostrożnie postawił kubek na nocnym stoliku i usiadł.

- Cześć. Przepraszam za kawę, wiem, że śmierdzi jeszcze gorzej niż smakuje.

- W porządku – dłoń ojca słabo skubała koc. Jego brwi się słabo zmarszczyły. – Nnn… nie powinieneś być w szkole?

Kurt przez chwilę mrugał, po czym się zorientował, że tata się uśmiecha.

- Nie. To znaczy tak, to dzień szkolny, ale… Tato, obudziłeś się dopiero kilka dni temu. _Powinienem_ być dokładnie tutaj. – Pociągnął nosem, kiedy ojciec podniósł dłoń i umyślnie zamknął swe palce na palcach Kurta. – Ale mogę iść jutro, jeśli chcesz, jako że czujesz się tak dobrze.

Tata lekko skinął głową – Taaa – wymamrotał. Jego oczy znowu się zamknęły. – W porządku.

Kurt drżąco powtórzył skinięcie głową. – Pójdę – obiecał, nawet mimo tego, że tata prawdopodobnie go już nie słyszał i został na krześle mocno trzymając jego dłoń, aż znowu się obudził.

* * *

><p>Kurt wyślizgnął się z Navigatora, zadrżał, mocniej opatulił szyję szalikiem i spojrzał na zegarek. Już był przez godzinę w szpitalu, dostatecznie dużo czasu, żeby się przekonać, że ojciec robi się silniejszy, mówi wyraźniej, potrafi całkowicie otworzyć oczy i napić się trochę wody, a nawet połknąć kilka łyżeczek jogurtu. Musiał po tym przez chwilę siedzieć w samochodzie, trzęsąc się i obejmując się ramionami nim był w stanie pojechać do szkoły, ale dotarł tam na czas na wczesną próbę Glee. Ledwo co.<p>

Powiesił torbę na ramieniu i ruszył ku drzwiom położonym najbliżej pokoju chóru. Przynajmniej, z próbą rozpoczynającą się o ósmej, nie było nikogo w okolicy czekającego, by wrzucić do śmietnika nieostrożnego dzieciaka czy przywitać go przy użyciu slushie. Drużyna futbolowa nigdy nie miała porannych treningów. Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka.

Światła korytarza były włączone, jasne i rażące jak światła w szpitalu. Przed nim, Finn wchodził do pokoju chóru, szczerząc zęby jakby nic złego się nie działo na świecie, z Rachel ostentacyjnie zwisającą mu z ramienia w jej najlepszej jestem-czyjąś-dziewczyną pozie. Nad ramieniem Finna Kurt mógł zobaczyć Santanę opierającą łokcie o pianino, uśmiechającą się do kogoś – pewnie Pucka. Mike i Tina tańczyli w pobliżu. Gdzieś poza zasięgiem jego wzroku ktoś grał na bębnie. Ktoś się śmiał.

Jego gardło się nagle zacisnęło. Przycisnął pięść u podstawy szyi. Mógł jeszcze zawrócić, usiąść w samochodzie i przejrzeć dzisiejszą pocztę nim zadzwoni dzwonek…

Gwałtownie spojrzał w górę, kiedy czyjaś ręka spoczęła na jego ramieniu.

– Hej, Kurt – powiedział radośnie pan Schue – dobrze cię widzieć z powrotem. Wchodzisz?

Kurt spojrzał na tą pociągłą, szczerą twarz pod żałosnym mopem loków i westchnął.

– Nie wiem.

Uśmiech na twarzy nauczyciela zastygł i Kurt poczuł, że powinien przeprosić.

– Wiem, że wszyscy chcą dobrze – powiedział, ponieważ to była kulturalna rzecz do powiedzenia o ludziach, którzy krzyczeli na ciebie, kiedy byłeś roztrzęsiony i przerażony, którzy naruszyli bez pozwolenia spokój pacjenta w szpitalu i ciągnęli cię do swojego kościoła, kiedy jedynym miejscem, w którym chciałeś być było miejsce przy łóżku twojego ojca. – Po prostu… dzieje się teraz mnóstwo rzeczy…

Pan Schue uśmiechnął się ze współczuciem i skinął głową.

- Będę trzymał z daleka szalejące hordy. Chodź.

Pan Schue był dobry tamtego pierwszego, okropnego dnia w szpitalu. _Pomógł_. Kurt skinął głową, objął dłońmi pasek torby i pozwolił nauczycielowi poprowadzić się wzdłuż korytarza. – Więc, jak tam w szpitalu?

Kurt wzruszył ramionami. – Coraz lepiej, Jeszcze… jeszcze nie świetnie, ale cały czas lepiej. Takie rzeczy potrzebują czasu, ciągle ktoś mi o tym mówi…

Ktoś zapiszczał i nagle Kurt był przytulany i smagany po twarzy przez blond kucyk - Brittany. Kurt poklepał ją po plecach i zmusił się do uśmiechu, gdy go puściła, ale zaraz przestał, gdy sobie uświadomił, że wszyscy w pokoju zbliżali się ku niemu…

- Później, wszyscy – powiedział pan Schue stanowczo i odgonił ich. – I kiedy mówię później, mam na myśli po próbie, pojedynczo. Teraz, chodźcie bliżej pianina. Rozgrzejemy się gamami. Od początku!

Czyjaś dłoń wsunęła się pod ramię Kurta i pociągnęła go w stronę pianina. Mercedes. Uśmiechnęła się ze współczuciem; uwolnił swoje ramię tak delikatnie, jak tylko mógł, rzucił jej szybki uśmiech i przesunął się w tył grupy, kiedy wszyscy zgromadzili się przy pianinie. Na koniec stał koło Pucka, który jedynie uroczyście skinął głową i lekko poklepał jego bark nim Brad zaczął grać.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2: Muszę się mocniej starać.

Kurt nabazgrał _6/10_ na dole kartki, dokładnie obrysował liczby kółkiem i oparł brodę na dłoniach, starając się nie ziewać.

- _Eh bien_! - Zawołała Madame spod tablicy. – Zamieńcie się z powrotem testami, _s'il vous plait_!

Kurt oddał z powrotem Michelle jej test, wziął swój od Sarah i spojrzał na liczby na dole strony.

_7/10_?

Potarł oczy, ale cyfra się nie zmieniła. Poczuł się niedobrze i wciągnął powietrze.

- _Tres bien_! Kto zdobył dzisiaj wszystkie punkty? _Levez les mains_!

Kurt splótł dłonie na biurku i spoglądał na nie z determinacją.

- _Tres bien_, Natalie! _Neuf_? _Huit_? _Sept_?"

Kurt podniósł rękę z innymi uczniami i czekał… brwi się podniosły. Madame zawsze tak robiła, kiedy nie zdobył wszystkich punktów.

- _Sept_? - Zapytała figlarnie. - _Vraiment_?"

- _Oui_ - powiedział bez zająknięcia. Madame zamlaskała z surową miną.

_- __Que se passait-t-il_?

Teraz już cała klasa patrzyła na niego. Ktoś cicho zachichotał i Kurt poczuł, że jego twarz robi się ciepła; podniósł brodę i chłodno uniósł brew patrząc na Madame.

- _Je suppose que j'etais un peu distrait pendant qu j'etudiais, le weekend dernier_," powiedział z lekkim wzruszeniem ramionami. _- __Pourquoi, je ne suis pas sure_.

Spędził większość weekendu w szpitalu, pomagając ojcu w ćwiczeniu wyraźnego mówienia prosząc go o tłumaczenie, kim byli wszyscy ludzie z "Najniebezpieczniejszego zawodu świata". I tłumacząc ostrożnie Finnowi, że jedna osoba naraz znaczy _jedna osoba naraz_ i nie, nie może wejść razem z Carole, i nie, nie zmieniło się to od wczoraj. Był też z szybką wizytą w supermarkecie - nie w tym, w którym pracowała Carole, nie tylko dlatego, że był przesadnie drogi – zrobił pranie i je wyprasował. Myślał, że zorganizuje sobie trochę porządnego czasu na naukę wieczorami, kiedy tata był na fizjoterapii, ale nawet podstawowe francuskie słówka nie chciały zostać w jego głowie…

Przez chwilę klasa była cicho. Policzki Madame lekko się zaróżowiły; otworzyła usta, zamknęła je znowu.

- W porządku, wszyscy, _ouvrez les livres_ i przepiszcie proszę wasze poprawki do zeszytów. Każdą trzy razy i _będę_ _sprawdzać,_ czy to zrobiliście, kiedy zbiorę wasze zeszyty _le jeudi prochain_.

Kurt potarł dłonią czoło i schylił się nad zeszytem. _Muszę się bardziej starać_, powiedział sobie kwaśno i zaczął przepisywać swoje poprawki.

- Dobrze. - Doktor Lau nabazgrał coś na karcie chorego i kiwnął głową sam do siebie. – Dobrze panu idzie, panie Hummel.

Kurt przeniósł wzrok z lekarza na ojca, który leżał na poduszkach zmęczony i z poszarzałą twarzą i ścisnął z niepokojem jego dłoń.

- Doktorze…

- Zobaczymy się znowu jutro. - Doktor Lau powiesił kartę z powrotem na łóżku i zniknął z mignięciem fartucha. Kurt zacisnął na chwilę usta i wydał zdenerwowane westchnięcie. To już trzeci raz w tym tygodniu… - Niedługo wrócę. – Powiedział ojcu, po czym wybiegł z pokoju.

Doktor był już na końcu korytarza, czekając na windę. Kurt przyspieszył kroku. – Doktorze Lau? – Winda wydała cichy dźwięk. Kurt przeszedł w trucht. – Doktorze Lau!

Lekarz drgnął i odwrócił się, jedną ręką przytrzymując otwarte drzwi windy. – Co się dzieje?

Kurt stanął przed nim.

– Co to znaczy?

Doktor zmarszczył brwi. – Co _co_ znaczy?

Kurt skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i niecierpliwie przechylił głowę. – Powiedział pan _Dobrze, dobrze panu idzie_ i odszedł pan. Co to znaczy?

Lekarz potrząsnął głową – To znaczy, że twój ojciec radzi sobie z tym wszystkim całkiem dobrze. – Powiedział po chwili, wolno, jakby rozmawiał z idiotą – Puls i ciśnienie powoli wracają do normy, mnóstwo tlenu trafia do mózgu, funkcje ruchowe w porządku, dobra mowa, pamięć wraca. Dobrze mu idzie.

Yhm - Kurt zacisnął dłoń na obojczyku i obdarzył lekarza ciężkim spojrzeniem. – Dziękuję. Ale, następnym razem, czy mógłby pan powiedzieć to mojemu ojcu, kiedy będzie pan z nim w pokoju? Bo widzi pan, on się martwi. Jest zmęczony i słaby, i myśli, że powinien zdrowieć szybciej niż teraz. Jeśli pan mu to wytłumaczy, przestanie się martwić, a wtedy _może_ szybciej zdrowieć.

- Nie będzie zdrowieć szybciej, niż teraz – powiedział lekarz z westchnięciem i wszedł do windy. Kurt patrzył, jak drzwi się zasuwają, westchnął i wsunął dłoń we włosy.

Gdy wrócił do pokoju ojca, ten obserwował drzwi, jego prawa dłoń gniotła zgięcie koca.

- O co chodziło? – Zapytał zrzędliwie, gdy Kurt usiadł. Chłopak objął dłońmi swoje kolano.

- Najwyraźniej „dobrze" znaczy, że zdrowiejesz tak szybko, jak lekarze się spodziewali – powiedział radośnie i uśmiechnął się. – Twój puls i ciśnienie są w porządku, mnóstwo tlenu idzie do twojego mózgu, a twoje funkcje ruchowe i pamięć są coraz lepsze, ale o tym już oczywiście wiesz. Przypuszczam, że to znaczy, że po śpiączce zostały minimalne szkody. – Z drżeniem wciągnął powietrze, po czym dynamicznie potrząsnął głową i znów się uśmiechnął – Oczywiście, byłoby miło, gdyby doktor Lau pomyślał, aby to wytłumaczyć, kiedy tu był, ale myślę, że nie można mieć wszystkiego.

- Taa – powiedział po chwili ze zmęczeniem ojciec i zamknął oczy. Kurta nagle zabolało gardło; musiał ostrożnie przełknąć, nim mógł dalej mówić.

- Tato, muszę teraz iść do szkoły. Poradzisz sobie sam? Myślę, że Carole chciała przyjść na chwilę nim pojedzie do pracy.

Ojciec nieznacznie skinął głową i Kurt poklepał jego dłoń. – Wrócę po południu, prosto ze szkoły, tylko muszę wskoczyć najpierw do garażu i dać znać wujkowi Andy'emu.

- Okej – słowo było niewyraźne. Kurt westchnął i patrzył, jak powieki ojca opadają, powiesił torbę na ramieniu i wyszedł na palcach, machając na do widzenia pielęgniarkom, gdy mijał ich dyżurkę.

_Szkoła_. Stał przed swoją otwartą szafką ze zwieszonymi ramionami, próbując sobie przypomnieć, jaką lekcje już ominął i co miał teraz. Dziś jest środa, a to znaczy…

_Nauki społeczne i matematyka_. A teraz będzie angielski, a potem muzyka. Kurt wepchnął lekturę do torby, po czy dołożył książkę z teorii muzyki. Jego kostki otarły się o podszewkę torby i chłopak się skulił. Krem do rąk, gdzie on jest…

Tutaj. Wycisnął trochę na grzbiet dłoni i energicznie zaczął wcierać…

- Kurt! – Szybko się odwrócił, ale to była tylko Tina, blada koronka jej sukienki pieniła się wokół kostek. – Gdzie byłeś? Znowu ominąłeś poranną próbę. – Kurt otworzył usta, westchnął i zamknął je znowu, kiedy Tina zaczęła szukać czegoś w swojej teczce. – Powtarzaliśmy numer grupowy na Eliminacje, masz.

Wepchnęła mu w ręce stronę z nutami. Wziął je automatycznie, zerknął na tytuł, znów popatrzył na dziewczynę i uniósł brew, chłodno i powoli.

Tina rzuciła mu ostrożne spojrzenie.

- My wybraliśmy tą piosenkę, nie pan Schue. – Powiedziała po chwili – Rozmawialiśmy o tym i zdecydowaliśmy że pokrywa się ona z grubsza z wszystkimi naszymi opiniami, nawet z twoją.

- Nie, nie pokrywa się. – Odpowiedział krótko i zamknął swoją szafkę.

Tina splotła dłonie na piersiach. – Ta piosenka nie jest tak prosta, ja się zdaje. Jest o wątpliwościach…

- Wiem, o czym ona jest. I nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, nie na ten temat. – Odwrócił się.

- Słuchaj, - Tina powiedziała ostro do jego pleców – to było kilka naprawdę okropnych tygodni i my wszyscy _naprawdę_ chcemy to zaśpiewać, okej? Czy mógłbyś się chociaż trochę postarać?

Kurt zatrzymał się w pół kroku, jego ramiona zesztywniały.

- Ponieważ oczywiście nic innego w moim życiu nie wymaga ode mnie w tej chwili żadnego starania się, - powiedział kwaśno do sufitu i ciężko westchnął – w porządku.

Gdy się odwrócił, twarz Tiny była lekko zaróżowiona, ale zmrużył oczy patrząc na nią i kontynuował. – Jeśli wszyscy chcecie marnować czas klubu na oklepaną, nudną piosenkę, która nam się na nic nie przyda w konkursie, dostosuję się. Kiedy następna próba?

Tina zlekceważyła jego słowa. – Jutro po szkole. Kostiumowa, pan Schue powiedział biała góra, czarny dół, buty na płaskiej podeszwie. Jeśli przyjdziesz jutro do pokoju chóru w czasie lunchu, Mike i ja pomożemy ci to przerobić.

- Przejrzę to. – Odparł krótko.

- Masz solo w drugim wersie…

- Nie chcę sola. Nie w tym. – Potrząsnął głową i odwrócił się. – Dajcie to Rachel. Jestem pewien, że będzie zachwycona. – Prawdopodobnie była wściekła nie mając tego sola od samego początku, jako rekompensaty za niemożność zaśpiewania _Yentl_…

Zatrzymał się, znowu się odwrócił i powiedział, już mniej cierpko, - Tina?

Spojrzała na niego gniewnie. – Co?

- Nigdy ci nie podziękowałem za to, że nie poparłaś tego całego kółka modlitewnego. Przepraszam. Ale naprawdę to doceniłem.

Tina zamrugała. – Jakiego kółka modlitewnego?

… Och. Zacisnął na chwilę usta w zawstydzeniu, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

- Rachel, Mercedes i Quinn namówiły dziewczynę mojego taty, żeby zabrała ich do jego pokoju w szpitalu kiedy byłem w łazience, żeby mogły się nad nim modlić. – Powiedział, a brwi Tiny uniosły się. – Jesteś religijna i myślałem, że ciebie też poprosiły.

Tina pokręciła głową. – Nie – powiedziała powoli – Nie zrobiły tego. I cieszę się, bo to naprawdę… okropne. – Podeszła, stukając swoimi botkami z guzikami i złapała go pod ramię. – Którędy idziesz?

Zmierzył ją wzrokiem z ukosa, ale odwrócił się i pozwolił jej iść obok siebie.

- Biuro pana Sinacori. Dopiero co wróciłem ze szpitala, muszę się dowiedzieć, co było na matematyce.

- Masz matematykę z Sinacorim? Fuj.

Kurt zmarszczył nos. – Milo nie jest. Rachel właśnie śpiewała _Yentl_, kiedy wróciłem. – Zmienił nagle temat i Tina na chwilę zmarszczyła brwi, po czym przewróciła oczami.

- Typowe dla niej. - Skrzywiła się z obrzydzeniem i odsunęła sprzed oczu pasemko niebieskich włosów. – Niektórzy ludzie po prostu nie mają manier.

Kiedy mijali róg korytarza, Tina zapytała delikatnie, - Kurt, dlaczego przestałeś wierzyć w Boga? Dlatego, że twoja mama umarła?

Kurt uniósł brew na ten niewynikający z niczego domysł, ale Tina wyglądała poważnie. Po chwili westchnął. – Nigdy nie przestałem w nic wierzyć. – Powiedział ze wzruszeniem ramionami. – Nigdy w nic nie wierzyłem. To znaczy, wiem o co chodzi, mój tata tak jakby wierzył, nie w coś konkretnego, ale wierzy, że prawdopodobnie coś nas tam czeka dalej, ale nigdy nie widziałem, żeby się modlił czy coś w tym stylu. Myślę, że mama czasem chodziła do kościoła, kiedy byłem bardzo mały. Ale sama idea nie ma dla mnie żadnego sensu.

Tina wolno pokręciła głową. – Jak _nie może_ mieć sensu?

Kurt westchnął. – Brzytwa Ockhama? Naprawdę nie mam teraz siły, żeby tłumaczyć. Nie musisz ze mną iść. – Dodał, gdy skierowali się w stronę klatki schodowej. – Nikt nie powinien mieć do czynienia z panem Sinacori jeśli nie musi tego robić.

Tina wzruszyła ramionami. – Nikt nie powinien też mieć z nim do czynienia bez moralnego wsparcia…

Coś uderzyło ramię Kurta i popchnęło go; zaskomlał, przewrócił się do tyłu, złapał balustrady i zjechał kilka stopni w dół, nim Tina złapała jego ramię i podciągnęła w górę.

- W porządku? – Rzuciła gniewne spojrzenie w dół klatki. – Dalej to robi? Myślałam, że przestał, po tym…

Karofsky. Oczywiście.

- Nic mi nie jest. To palant. Chodź, wejdziemy w paszczę pana Sinacori i będzie z głowy. – Kurt wyprostował rękaw marynarki, wygładził grzywkę i podjął wchodzenie po schodach, Tina w milczeniu podążała za nim.

Kurt wślizgnął się na swoje miejsce, upuścił torbę u stop i ostrożnie dotknął ramienia, które właśnie uderzyło w kolejną szafkę. Będzie miał okropnego sińca…

- Dzień dobry wszystkim – powiedział w drzwiach pan Cartwright i rzucił swoje papiery na ławkę. – Pierwsza rzecz. Mam z powrotem wasze zadania. – po klasie rozszedł się nieufny szum. Nauczyciel natychmiast się uśmiechnął.

- Nie bójcie się tak! Nie ma tutaj żadnych brzydkich niespodzianek.

Kurt wypuścił z ulgą powietrze i wygrzebał z torby ćwiczenia do Nauk Socjalnych. Pan Cartwright zawsze oddawał prace w porządku alfabetycznym, więc wiedział, że nie będzie musiał długo czekać…

Jego praca została położona na ławce, jak zawsze czystą stroną do góry. Odwrócił ją.

_B+ Nie twój normalny poziom._

Kurtowi opadła szczęka. Przejrzał szybko pracę, szukając wstrętnego, pochyłego pisma pana Cartwrighta, ale praktycznie nie było tam nawet komentarzy do odcyfrowania. Co zrobił źle? Zamknął na chwilę oczy, zmusił się do nabrania powietrza i pomyślał, _To tylko jedna praca. Nie koniec świata. Możesz później zapytać._

Przeszedł automatycznie przez lekcję, kopiując nagłówki w czasie, gdy pan Cartwright dawał swój typowy wykład. Gdy dzwonek zadzwonił na przerwę, Kurt wziął głęboki oddech i podszedł do biurka nauczyciela ze swoją pracą w dłoni.

- Panie Cartwright? Mogę o coś zapytać?

Nauczyciel przerwał regulację grafoskopu.

- O co chodzi, Kurt?

Pan Cartwright nie lubił go za bardzo. Kurt nie był pewien, czy to było z powodu bycia gejem, bycia najzdolniejszym uczniem w klasie czy też faktu, że trzech z jego nauczycieli zebrało się razem na końcu zeszłego roku i próbowało go przenieść o rok wyżej w większości podstawowych przedmiotów. Nie udało się im, głównie z powodu ojca, który nie był pewien, czy to dobry pomysł, ale wyglądało na to, że pan Cartwright wciąż był oburzony z samego faktu, że próbowali.

Nabrał powietrza.

- Zastanawiałem się, czy mógłby mi pan powiedzieć, co zrobiłem źle w mojej pracy? Nie udało mi się tego ustalić z pańskich komentarzy.

Pan Cartwright odłożył swoje przezrocza do teczki i zaczął wyjmować atlasy z klasowej szafki. – Nie było problem jako takiego. To po prostu nie był twój normalny poziom. Spodziewałem się od ciebie czegoś lepszego.

Kurt zmarszczył brwi. – Ale dał mi pan A za ostatnią pracę, a ta jest lepsza. Przynajmniej tak myślałem. Porównywałem je wcześniej, nim jeszcze oddałem tę do oceny, żeby się upewnić, że uwzględniłem wszystkie pańskie uwagi.

Pan Cartwright rzucił kilka atlasów na ławkę. Spadły z hukiem. – Twoja ostatnia praca nie była napisana ręcznie z mapami przyklejonymi klejem.

Gorąco oblało policzki Kurta. Gwałtownie uniósł brodę do góry.

- Musiałem to napisać ręcznie. Nie pozwolono mi przynieść laptopa na kardiologię. Zrobiłem wszystko, żeby praca była czytelna i estetyczna.

W czytelni są szkole komputery, których mogłeś użyć. – Pan Cartwright wyjął resztę atlasów i odwrócił się, żeby wytrzeć tablicę.

- W czytelni zajmowałem się szukaniem informacji. Przepraszam, nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że wygląd pracy może mnie kosztować całą ocenę. – Głos Kurta był jadowity; pan Cartwright krzywo na niego spojrzał, więc ugryzł się w język i grzecznie kontynuował – Czy ma pan może jakieś dodatkowe zadania, którymi mógłbym poprawić tą ocenę?

Pan Cartwright westchnął ciężko. – Nie mam czasu, żeby teraz przygotować dla ciebie jakieś specjalne zadanie, Kurt. Jedno B+ nie wpłynie poważnie na twoją końcową ocenę. Poza tym – teraz wyglądał na zakłopotanego – Nikt teraz nie oczekuje od ciebie, żebyś trzymał się samych A.

_Co byłoby w porządku, jeślibyś nie używał tego jako wymówki, żeby dać mi niższą ocenę._

Kurt wepchnął pracę do torby. – I tak cieszyłbym się, gdyby dał mi pan okazję, żeby spróbować to poprawić.

Nauczyciel przewrócił oczami i poszedł zawołać następną klasę. – Nie teraz. Przyjdź za jakiś czas, jeśli dalej będziesz zmartwiony.

Kurt zacisnął usta nim zdążył ostro odpowiedzieć i odwrócił się. _W porządku_, pomyślał czekając, aż pierwszaki usuną się z drogi. _Po prostu się upewnię, żeby wszystko napisać na komputerze kiedy wrócę ze szpitala._ _A im szybciej ta szkoła zdecyduje się na ocenianie według kryteriów, tym lepiej. _

_What if God was one of us _

_What if God was one of us _

_What if God was one of us..._

Ostatnie nuty zamarły. Kurt wpatrywał się w półmrok auli czekając, aż pan Schue zejdzie i zacznie poprawiać choreografię – i tak było jej mało – lub narzekać na jego brak entuzjazmu i w końcu odda drugą linijkę Rachel. Ale przez chwilę była tylko cisza. Zamknął oczy i objął się dłońmi, myśląc. Próba skończyła się o wpół do piątej, co znaczyło, że nie będzie miał czasu zatrzymać się w garażu nim pojedzie do szpitala, ale mógłby…

- Lady face!

Niektóre odruchy pozostają nawet, jeśli nie jesteś już w zespole. Kurt automatycznie ruszył z miejsca; ktoś parsknął śmiechem za jego plecami i chłopak zaczerwienił się, ale dalej szedł wzdłuż sceny i potem w górę wzdłuż rzędów, aż trener Sylvester wynurzyła się z półmroku z założonymi rękami i oczyma tak zmrużonymi, jakby oglądała występ Cheerios i przygotowywała się do rozerwania ich na strzępy.

- Ta piosenka to nie było coś, czego spodziewałam się usłyszeć od ciebie. – Powiedziała ostro.

Kurt wziął głęboki oddech, podniósł brodę i spojrzał na nią. Trener Sylvester szanowała ludzi, którzy mieli odwagę spojrzeć jej w oczy – chyba, że ona tego nie chciała.

- To nie było też coś, czego śpiewanie sprawiłoby, żebym poczuł się specjalnie szczęśliwy – powiedział jasno.

Pomyślała przez chwilę, po czym lekko skinęła głową. Rzuciła spojrzenie na pana Schue i lekceważąco pociągnęła nosem – Myślałam, że masz ważniejsze miejsca, w których możesz być.

Mrugnął na nią ze zmęczeniem, po czym zrozumiał, co miała na myśli i skinął głową.

- Właściwie to mam. Panie Schue, muszę iść. – Minął trenerkę i wyszedł na korytarz, zabierając swoją torbę z kupki innych przy drzwiach; pan Schue wołał go, ale chłopak się nie odwrócił, tylko wydłużył krok i szedł przed siebie, aż w końcu był na parkingu dla uczniów, wpatrując się w Navigatora i próbując znaleźć sens z jego dziwnego położenia. Złapał gumę. Zamknął na chwilę oczy i westchnął. Oczywiście musiało się to stać dzisiaj. Ruszył w stronę bagażnika, po czym zatrzymał się z dłonią na zamku i spojrzał ponownie. _Dwie gumy_? Lewa przednia i prawa tylnia? To nie mógł być przypadek.

Puck nie robił już takich rzeczy dzieciakom z Glee. To musiał być Karofsky, nikomu innemu by nie zależało…

Oddech Kurta nagle stał się płytki. Odsunął się od samochodu, wygrzebał z torby telefon i odczekał siedem sygnałów z jednym ramieniem ciasno obejmującym żebra, nim usłyszał znajomy głos.

- _Hummel Tires and Lube_, mówi Andy Flannery.

- Wujek Andy? – Jego głos był słaby. Przełknął gulę w gardle i powiedział wyraźniej. – Cześć. Tu Kurt.

- Hej! – Głos wujka stał się bardziej radosny. – Co słychać?

- Uhm… Czy… czy mógłbyś wysłać do szkoły holownik? Proszę… Ja… hmm… złapałem parę gum i mam tylko jedną zapasową oponę, i muszę jechać do szpitala. Powiedziałem tacie, że pojadę tam prosto po próbie.

Usłyszał jakieś uderzenie w tle. – Ta zapasowa jest w porządku?

Kurt skinął głową. – Tak. Była w bagażniku, powinna być w porządku. – Nagle sobie uświadomił, co powiedział i zamknął oczy, czekając na komentarz.

Ale wujek Andy tylko zakaszlał i powiedział – Okej, co byś powiedział na to, żeby przywiózł ci jeszcze jedną oponą do szkoły i zmienimy je na miejscu Nie będziesz musiał płacić za taksówki, kiedy twoje auto będzie w warsztacie.

Kurt wypuścił powietrze z ulgą. – Tak. Tak, to byłoby wspaniale. Dzięki, wuju. Odpracuję koszt, może nie od razu, ale kiedy wszystko będzie po staremu…

- Nie, nie odpracujesz, na koszt firmy. Zobaczymy się za piętnaście minut, dzieciaku. Aha, zrobisz coś dla mnie?

Kurt zamrugał, gotowy do rozłączenia się. – Co takiego?

- Poczekaj na mnie w budynku.

Kurtowi zajęło chwilę, żeby zrozumieć, o co chodzi. Najpierw pomyślał, _Nie, nawet_ _Karofsky by tego nie zrobił… _Ale już raz próbował, nieprawdaż? Dłonie Kurta zaczęły drżeć_. _

- W porządku. – Wydusił, rozłączył się, i ostrożnie wrócił do przedsionka, gdzie stanął oparty o okno w okolicy sekretariatu dyrektora, mocno ściskając swoje dłonie i czekając na znajomy kształt ciężarówki z warsztatu.

Miał wrażenie, że minęła cała wieczność nim usłyszał znajomy dźwięk ciężarówki wjeżdżającej na parking, mimo iż według jego zegarka minęło zaledwie dwanaście minut. Ostrożnie pchnął ciężkie drzwi.

- Jesteś tam, młody? – Zawołał wujek Andy.

Kurt zszedł wolno schodami i podszedł do Navigatora. – Cześć. – Pomachał w kierunku opon. – Przepraszam za to.

Wujek Andy spojrzał znad tylnej opony i uśmiechnął się, wykrzywiając wszystkie zmarszczki na swojej opalonej twarzy.

- Cześć. Jak tam staruszek?

Kurt przechylił głowę w bok i automatycznie odwzajemnił uśmiech. – Coraz lepiej. Lekarze są z niego zadowoleni.

- Świetnie. - Wujek Andy oparł dłonie o kolana i dźgnął w oponę, rzucając Kurtowi surowe spojrzenie. – Tak jak myślałem. _Złapałeś dwie gumy_. Gówno prawda. Ktoś je pociął.

Kurt zwiesił ramiona i spojrzał z nagłym zainteresowaniem na swoje dłonie na pasku torby, ale wujek tylko wyjął paczkę papierosów i kontynuował.

- Możesz przynieść mi podnośnik z ciężarówki?

Kurt położył z boku swoją torbę i podszedł do tyłu ciężarówki, podczas gdy wujek zapalał papierosa. Zaczynali wymieniać drugą oponę, kiedy chłopak w końcu zapytał, twardo patrząc na kołpak,

- Czy tata prosił cię, abyś to robił?

Wujek Andy rzucił pociętą oponę na ziemię z chrząknięciem. – Robił co?

Kurt przygotował się, aby podnieść nową oponę. – Mieć na mnie oko, gdyby coś poszło źle. Samochodowo. Że tak powiem.

Wujek Andy złapał drugą stronę opony. – Raz, dwa, trzy… w górę! Nie. – Dodał po chwili, gdy już wcisnęli oponę na miejsce. Kurt wyprostował się i skrzywił, patrząc smutno na czarną smugę na swetrze, podczas gdy wujek Andy zaczął dokręcać śruby.

- Cóż, nie do końca. On tylko tak jakby… napomknął.

- Och. – Kurt kucnął i zajął się kolejną śrubą. – To niezwykle subtelne, jak na niego.

Wujek spojrzał na chłopca, zachichotał i odsunął kosmyk włosów sprzed oczu,

- Było w tym mnóstwo mruknięć i zająknięć.

Kurt skończył z ostatnią śrubą i oddał łyżkę do opon. – Brzmi bardziej jak on. Masz smar na czole.

- Nie pierwszy raz. – Wujek Andy spuścił podnośnik. – Okej, gotowe. Całkiem jak nowe. – Powiedział, gdy Navigator opadł na asfalt i zabrał podnośnik i skrzynkę z narzędziami z powrotem do ciężarówki. – Zjeżdżaj. I powiedz twojemu staruszkowi cześć ode mnie i że jeśli ma ochotę na gości zjawiłbym się jutro albo pojutrze, okej?

Kurt ciężko przełknął i skinął głową. – Powiem. Dzięki, wujku Andy. – Sięgnął i szybko objął ramionami wujka, po czym ostrożnie rozpiął sweter i przełożył go przez ramię.

- Nie ma problemu. – Wujek zmierzwił mu włosy i zaśmiał się, gdy Kurt parsknął z oburzeniem, poprawiając fryzurę. Zapalił kolejnego papierosa i oparł się o ciężarówkę, wdychając dym, kiedy Kurt wsiadł do swojego samochodu, zapalił silnik i wyjechał z parkingu. Zostawił pobrudzony smarem sweter na siedzeniu pasażera i zatrzymał się w szpitalnej toalecie, by wyszorować ręce, ale kiedy wszedł do pokoju taty, ojciec i tak odwrócił wzrok od telewizora i uniósł brwi.

- Pachniesz warsztatem. Zatrzymałeś się tam? Myślałem, że miałeś dzisiaj próbę.

Kurt zsunął torbę z ramienia i uśmiechnął się z otuchą.

-Miałem. Po prostu złapałem gumę i musiałem zadzwonić po wujka Andy'ego, żeby mi pomógł zmienić oponę. Nie poradziłbym sobie sam z Navigatorem. Kazał ci powiedzieć cześć i że wpadnie w najbliższym czasie.

Ojciec skinął głową. – To miło. – Oparł się z powrotem o poduszki. Kurt spojrzał na niego ze zmartwieniem.

- Fizjoterapia była dzisiaj ciężka? – Ojciec się skrzywił i Kurt sięgnął, by delikatnie poklepać jego dłoń. – Odpocznij. Mam mnóstwo zadań domowych do odrobienia, zajmę się nimi aż ci przyniosą kolację.

Ojciec skinął głową i pozwolił opaść powiekom. Kurt cicho westchnął z ulgą i sięgnął do torby po książkę do przyrody.

Komórka zawibrowała mu w kieszeni; podskoczył, odsunął się odrobinę od nauczyciela i wyjął telefon. – Przepraszam, panie Sinacori, to mój tata, muszę odebrać…

Pan Sinacori zrobił to dziwne wykrzywić-się-i-mrugnąć-okiem coś i rzucił mu zawiedzione spojrzenie, ale machnął ręką. Kurt wybiegł na korytarz z ulgą i podniósł telefon do ucha.

- Tato? Wszystko w porządku?

- Hej, kolego. – Powiedział tata na drugim końcu linii. – Wszystko gra. Możesz rozmawiać?

- Tak, jest przerwa między lekcjami i pan Sinacori wypuścił mnie z klasy, kiedy mu powiedziałem, że to ty dzwonisz.

Głos ojca się zaostrzył.

- Kazał ci zostać? Masz jakiś problem?

Kurt westchnął.

- Nie. Nadal dostaję A-minusy. On i jego cuchnący oddech tylko chcieli mi dać znać, że _martwi_ _się_ o mnie, że niby wyglądam na takiego _zmęczonego _cały czas i myślał, że _zasnę _dzisiaj podczas lekcji i że powinienem mu _powiedzieć_, jeśli materiał jest zbyt trudny albo za dużo jest zadane do domu, i czy nie ma kogoś, kto mógłby zdjąć trochę _odpowiedzialności_ z moich barków?- Skrzywił się. – To jest chore. Są dzieciaki, które śpią na każdej jego lekcji, bo nie chce im się uważać, ale on nigdy nie chce z nimi rozmawiać. – Dodał z obrzydzeniem, ziewnął szeroko i potrząsnął głową. – Przepraszam. Nie miałem zamiaru narzekać. Czemu dzwonisz?

Ojciec wydał dziwny dźwięk na drugim końcu telefonu.

- Cóż. Może twój pan Sincośtam już niedługo nie będzie miał tylu powodów, żeby cię krytykować.

- Co?- Kurt zamarł w środku korytarza, uświadamiając sobie, że stoi z opadniętą żuchwą i zamknął usta z trzaskiem. – Masz na myśli…

Ojciec lekko się zaśmiał. – Taa. Lekarz przyszedł dzisiaj wcześnie. Niedługo mnie wypuszczą do domu. Nie wiem jeszcze dokładnie kiedy, ale niedługo!

- To… och, tato, to cudownie! – Kurt zacisnął dłoń u podstawy szyi. Oparł się o ścianę, uśmiechając. – Och. Och, jest tyle rzeczy do zrobienia! Będę musiał pomówić z siostrą Nancy, kiedy przyjadę dzisiaj wieczór do szpitala…

Zadzwonił dzwonek i chłopak podskoczył.

- Tato, przepraszam, muszę iść. Ale zobaczymy się od razu po szkole. To takie dobre wieści!

Pospiesznie się rozłączył i pobiegł za róg na swoją lekcję angielskiego, machając pani Lister telefonem i mówiąc bezgłośnie _Przepraszam, szpital_. Skinęła głową, uśmiechnęła się i ponagliła go do jego miejsca.

Dzisiaj było ciche czytanie szkolnej lektury – _Zabić drozda_. Czytał to już trzy razy. Schylił się, by wyjąć lekturę i ćwiczenia do angielskiego z torby i ostrożnie wsunął w nie swój „Tata/Szpital" zeszyt pod osłoną ławki, po czym wziął powieść w lewą dłoń, by wyglądało na to, że czyta, po czym ostrożnie narysował pięć kolumn na następnej czystej stronie w zeszycie. Nazwał je _Lekarstwa, Ćwiczenia, Posiłki, Sen _i _Inne_, po czym zamyślił się na chwilę i zaczął robić notatki.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3: Zrobię to sam.

Kurt przekręcił klucz w zamku i uroczyście otworzył frontowe drzwi. Uderzyła w niego fala zapach płynu do polerowania mebli; radośnie nabrał powietrza i objął ramię ojca.

- Jesteśmy. Dom!

Ojciec skinął głową. – Upłynęło trochę czasu. – Powiedział cicho i rozejrzał się. – Dobrze być z powrotem.

Ogród przed domem był pełen chwastów. Kurt wzdrygnął się. Ignorował je tygodniami; nienawidził zajmowania się ogrodem, a poza tym było tak wiele ważniejszych rzeczy do zrobienia…

Pociągnął ramię ojca.

- Wejdźmy. Tu jest zimno, nie chcę, żebyś się rozchorował.

Po chwili ojciec ostrożnie przekroczył próg, opierając się na lasce, którą mu dali w szpitalu. Kurt z troską zmierzył go wzrokiem i wziął go pod ramię, kiedy powoli przechodzili przez holl do pokoju dziennego.

Ojciec zatrzymał się w drzwiach rzucając wrogie spojrzenie stojakowi do kroplówek za kanapą. Kurt ścisnął jego dłonie, dodając otuchy.

- Nie martw się, Nancy pokazała mi jak to poskładać i jak połączyć kroplówkę z twoim wenflonem, i w ogóle wszystko. Ćwiczyłem cały ostatni weekend, jestem w tym naprawdę dobry, nie zrobię ci krzywdy ani nic nie pokręcę, obiecuję! I widzisz? – Podszedł do stojaka i przesunął go ostrożnie wzdłuż kanapy. – Jest na kółkach, więc możemy go wziąć do sypialni, jeśli chciałbyś się położyć albo… - ale ojciec wciąż nieszczęśliwie mierzył stojak wzrokiem. Kurt odstawił go i obszedł kanapę.

- Powinieneś usiąść. – Powiedział stanowczo. – Masz odpoczywać.

Ojciec prychnął.

- Robiłem nic innego tylko odpoczywałem już od jak dawna? – Ale po chwili obszedł stolik do kawy i opadł ostrożnie na kanapę, wpychając dłonie w kieszenie szlafroka.

Kurt z ulgą zamknął na chwilę oczy.

- Zaraz wrócę. – Powiedział i zniknął w kuchni.

Wszystko przygotował wczoraj wieczorem; wszystko, co miał do zrobienia to nalać filtrowanej wody do dwóch wysokich szklanek, przekroić cytrynę z miski z owocami i wycisnąć trochę soku do każdej szklanki. Zaniósł ostrożnie tacę do pokoju.

- Proszę – powiedział i postawił szklanki na podkładkach.

Ojciec spojrzał z powątpiewaniem na szklankę. – Co to jest?

- Woda z sokiem z cytryny. – Zawołał Kurt przez ramię odnosząc tacę. – Lekarze powiedzieli, że musisz się nawadniać.

- Och. – Ojciec skinął głową. – Dzięki.

Ale nie sięgnął po szklankę.

Kurt wrócił na kanapę, nerwowo upił ze swojej szklanki, znowu ją odstawił i zacisnął dłonie na kolanach.

- Okej. Co teraz... Przeczytałem wszystko, co nam dali lekarze i propozycje diet, i poszukałem trochę w Internecie. – Powiedział z ożywieniem. – Wyrzuciłem całe niezdrowe jedzenie ze spiżarni i lodówka jest pełna jedzenia rekomendowanego przez lekarzy. Mam też mnóstwo przepisów na zdrowe dla serca posiłki. Będę ci robił codziennie śniadanie nim pójdę do szkoły i zostawiał lunch i trochę przekąsek dla ciebie, i upewnię się, że będę każdego wieczoru w domu na czas, żeby zrobić nam obu obiad.

Ojciec potarł dłonią usta i wskazał brodą na stolik do kawy.

- Co to jest?

Kurt podniósł plastikową teczkę i przechylił tak, żeby tata mógł widzieć.

- To jest twój plan ćwiczeń.

Ojciec kwaśno zmierzył wzrokiem teczkę. – Nie mam od tego fizjoterapii?

Kurt potrząsnął głową i otworzył teczkę. – Fizjoterapia to nie ćwiczenia. Nie martw się, one są bardzo lekkie – na razie tylko spacery, jak powiedział doktor Lau – ale pomogą ci odzyskać siły. I wziąłem pod uwagę mnóstwo czasu na odpoczynek każdego dnia. – Zamknął teczkę. – Wczoraj wykupiłem wszystkie twoje recepty i podzieliłem twoje leki w pudełku na tydzień, mogę to robić dla ciebie albo sam możesz zacząć od przyszłego tygodnia. I codziennie przygotuję ci kroplówkę. Jak widzisz, nie masz się o co martwić. – Odłożył teczkę z powrotem na stolik, wyrównał ją z brzegiem usiadł z powrotem i mocno zacisnął swoje dłonie. – Wszystko, co musisz robić, to odpoczywać i zdrowieć.

Brwi ojca opadły. Ciężko skinął głową. Kurt rozłożył ręce na stoliku. – Kupiłem ci wszystkie dzisiejsze gazety, jeśli chcesz poczytać. I wczoraj przyszedł też jeden z twoich magazynów.

Po chwili ojciec potarł dłonią żuchwę i powiedział – Taa, to będzie dobre.

Kurt rozerwał plastikowe opakowanie magazynu i podał go ojcu. Ten powoli przewrócił okładkę.

- Dzięki – powiedział. Po chwili spojrzał znów w górę. – Masz lekcje do odrobienia?

Kurt machnął ręką. – Pomyślałem, że to może poczekać do wieczora – tylko dzisiaj. Chcesz, żebym włączył telewizor?

- Nie – ojciec potrząsnął głową. – Jeśli chcesz, no wiesz, odrobić lekcje, poćwiczyć czy coś, nie mam nic przeciwko.

Kurt zagryzł usta. – Musisz odpoczywać, tato.

- Mogę równie dobrze odpoczywać z tym, jak z włączonym telewizorem. – Ojciec spojrzał znad magazynu i lekko zakaszlał. – Przyzwyczaiłem się w szpitalu, mam na myśli.

_Och_. Wzrok Kurta na chwilę się zamazał. Zamrugał mocno, uśmiechnął się, wstał i pochylił się, by pocałować czubek głowy ojca.

- W porządku. – Powiedział i przeszedł do jadalni zostawiając za sobą otwarte drzwi. Podniósł wieko pianina.

Praktycznie nie ćwiczył od kiedy tata się rozchorował i jego dłonie były jakby stwardniałe i niezgrabne na klawiszach, więc zaczął powoli, tylko gamy, jedną ręką, potem dwoma, oktawa wyżej, dwie oktawy, trzy, cały czas ze stopą na pedale pianina. Teraz arpeggia, trochę szybciej. Właśnie ćwiczył skalę dwunastodźwiękową, próbując zmusić lewą dłoń do równie płynnej pracy jak prawa, kiedy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi.

- Otworzę! – Zerwał się i pobiegł przez przedpokój, otworzył drzwi…

- Och. – Powiedział i cofnął się pół kroku, kiedy Carole wpadła do środka, z Finnem górującym tuż za nią.

- Cześć…

- Cześć, kochanie! Carole otarła swój policzek o jego i wepchnęła ciężki półmisek w jego ręce. – Jak się masz? Jak tam twój tata? Pomyśleliśmy, że się zatrzymamy i powitamy go w domu… och, posprzątałeś! – Powiedziała zaskoczona, kiedy Finn przepychał się między nimi do pokoju. Kurt słyszał przyciszone głosy; kanapa zaskrzypiała, gdy ojciec się poruszył.

- Ależ musiałeś bić zajęty! – Carole poklepała pokrywkę na półmisku. – Zrobiłam wam zapiekankę, pomyślałam, że ostatnią rzeczą, o której chciałbyś myśleć dziś wieczór byłoby gotowanie.

Kurt spojrzał tępo w dół. – Co tam jest?

- Och – machnęła dłonią. – Kurczak, rosół, makaron, marchewka, cebula, groszek…

- Wybacz - Kurt zrobił przepraszającą minę i oddał jej półmisek. – Lekarze dali tacie ścisłą dietę. Zupa z puszki absolutnie odpada w tej chwili – za dużo soli. Ale dziękuję, że pomyślałaś.

Uśmiech Carole odrobinę zamarł.

- Zatrzymaj i tak, słoneczko. Jesteś rosnącym chłopcem, potrzebujesz porządnych posiłków.

Kurt pokręcił głową. – Tylko się zmarnuje. Powinnaś zabrać to do domu, wiem, że Finn uwielbia twoje zapiekanki. - Położył półmisek na stoliku w przedpokoju. – Zostawię ją tutaj, żebyście nie zapomnieli…

- Hej, Kurt, gdzie oranżada?

Rzucił Carole żałosny uśmiech i przeszedł do kuchni, gdzie Finn stał przed lodówką, wytrwale przeszukując półki.

Kurt wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze.

- _Albo_ mógłbyś poczekać, aż ktoś ci coś zaproponuje, zamiast nabijać rachunek za prąd. – Powiedział cierpko i zamknął drzwi lodówki.

Finn zmarszczył brwi. – Twój tata powiedział, że mogę sobie wziąć coś do picia, szukałem…

- Nie ma.

Finn wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. – Wy zawsze macie oranżadę. Twój tata ją lubi.

Kurt wypuścił powietrze nosem i powiedział wolno,

- Finn. Mój tata leczy poważny zawał. Musi teraz trzymać się zdrowej diety. Oranżada nie jest zdrowa.

Finn rzucił mu cierpliwe spojrzenie. – Są jakieś dietetyczne rodzaje.

- Które nadal są pełne sodu i niezdrowych chemikaliów. Więc nie mamy oranżady. – Kurt założył ręce na ramiona. – Mogę dać ci wodę, czystą albo z sokiem cytrynowym, odtłuszczone mleko albo herbatkę ziołową.

Uniósł brodę i czekał, z brwiami niecierpliwie uniesionymi w górę, aż Finn wzruszył ramionami.

- Myślę, że mleko – powiedział

- W porządku. Idź, usiądź. – Odsunął się od drzwi, kiedy Finn usadawiał się w fotelu.

- Carole, chcesz herbaty? Mam trawę cytrynową, rumianek, cytrynę z imbirem i miętę. – Zapytał

- Mm… - Carole oparła się o kanapę z uniesionymi brwiami. – Może miętę?

- Nie ma sprawy. Tato?

Ojciec uniósł szklankę z wodą.

- Nie trzeba. Mam na razie.

Kurt nastawił czajnik, nalał Finnowi mleka i poszedł do spiżarni. Nie pomyślał o gościach, kiedy robił zakupy, tylko o ojcu i samym sobie. _Cóż, po prostu będziesz musiał kupić więcej_, powiedział sobie ostro i wypełnił dwie miseczki suszonymi owocami i orzechami. Czajnik zagwizdał. Zrobił Carole herbatę, postawił ją na tacy z resztą rzeczy i zaniósł ją do pokoju.

- Przepraszam, nie pomyślałem żeby kupić jakieś przekąski kiedy byłem w sklepie. Ale mamy mnóstwo owoców. I obawiam się, że nie mamy cukru. – Dodał, podając Carole jej filiżankę. – Ale mogę przynieść trochę miodu, jeśli chcesz.

- Ach… - Carole spojrzała na filiżankę i pokręciła głową. – Nie, kochanie, tak jest dobrze. Dziękuję.

- Nie ma za co. – Odstawił tacę i spojrzał na nich: Carole, na kanapie, trzymająca dłoń ojca i Finn rozparty w fotelu. – Powinienem wracać do ćwiczeń. Ale dajcie znać, gdybyście czegoś potrzebowali.

Gdy usiadł z powrotem za pianinem, usłyszał Mruczenie telewizora za plecami, jakiś teleturniej. Trudniej było mu przez to skupić się na gamach. Zamiast tego zagrał "Take Five" i "The Syncopated Clock"… jego telefon zadzwonił. Spojrzał zaskoczony, wyłowił go z kieszeni i zamrugał, patrząc na godzinę. Opuścił wieko pianina i wstał.

- Tato? –Zatrzymał się w drzwiach. Po kilku sekundach ojciec oderwał wzrok z telewizora. – Jest wpół do szóstej, czas na twoją kroplówkę. – Zatrzymał wzrok na cieniach pod oczami ojca. – Dobrze się czujesz? Wyglądasz na zmęczonego.

Policzki Carole lekko się zaróżowiły; rzuciła Kurtowi zmieszane spojrzenie, zebrała się i wstała.  
>- Chodź, Finn. Przecież nie chcemy zamęczyć Burta pierwszego dnia po powrocie.<p>

Kurt przywołał uprzejmy uśmiech, poczekał, aż Carole ucałuje ojca na pożegnanie i odprowadził ją i Finna do drzwi.

- Dziękuję, że przyszliście. – Powiedział i twardo włożył Carole w dłonie półmisek z zapiekanką. – Miło, że pomyślałaś.

Carole przyjęła półmisek z westchnięciem i poklepała jego dłoń.

- Wiesz, kochanie, że jeśli tylko potrzebujesz pomocy, po prostu powiedz.

_Tak. Bo ostatnio tak dobrze się to skończyło._ Kurt z trudem utrzymał uśmiech.

- Dzięki, ale mamy wszystko pod kontrolą. Cześć!

Zamknął stanowczo za nimi drzwi i wrócił do pokoju. Ojciec uniósł brew, kiedy chłopak wszedł, ale Kurt zignorował jego spojrzenie i rozwinął przewód kroplówki. – Podwiń rękaw, proszę.

Ojciec podciągnął rękaw nad łokieć. – Miło było ich widzieć. – Powiedział po chwili. – Mam na myśli poza szpitalem.

Kurt odkręcił wenflon w zgięciu łokcia ojca. – Tak myślę. Ale telefon przed wizytą jest zawsze dobrze widziany. Proszę! – Wepchnął poduszkę pod ramię ojca i gładko podłączył kroplówkę. Ojciec się skrzywił i znowu otworzył magazyn.

- Teraz tylko odpoczywaj. Zacznę przygotowywać obiad. Mamy zupę jarzynową domowej roboty… - gotowała się powoli od samego rana i teraz potrzebowała już tylko dodania pełnoziarnistego makaronu – …a potem gotowaną rybę z warzywami na parze i brązowym ryżem.

- Okej. – Tata przewrócił stronę. – Brzmi świetnie.

Nie brzmiało to, jakby naprawdę tak myślał. Po chwili, Kurt cicho westchnął, wstał i wrócił do kuchni.

_Samolubny._

_Twoja decyzja, stary. _

_Ja tylko chcę z nim zaśpiewać._

Paliły go kąciki oczu. Obrócił się, zawinięty w prześcieradła i wtulił twarz w poduszkę.

_Może chcesz wykorzystać tego Sama…_

- Nie chcę – powiedział gorąco w poduszkę. – _Nie chcę. _Zapytać o coś to nie jest wykorzystywanie. Jak miałem się w ogóle czegoś dowiedzieć, kiedy nie wolno mi nawet z nikim rozmawiać?

Niespokojnie obrócił się z powrotem na plecy. Zegar jego iPoda świecił czerwienią przez pokój: _2:47_. Świetnie. Przycisnął dłonie do oczu.

_Nie możesz zaśpiewać z Mercedes tak jak zawsze?_

_To konkurs, tato. Nie możemy śpiewać dwa razy, to byłoby niesprawiedliwe, Poza tym, Mercedes dała mi jasno do zrozumienia że nie chce ze mną śpiewać._

_Och. Cóż, może mógłbyś po prostu… nie wziąć udziału. Tylko ten jeden raz. _

-Głupek – wymamrotał jadowicie w ciemność i objął żebra. – Głupi, paranoidalny palant. Niszczy _wszystko_.

Sam też wysłał mu kilka nagrań – okropne piosenki, ale dość, by pokazać, że ma całkiem niezły, lekki baryton.

- Brzmielibyśmy razem świetnie w odpowiednim numerze. Dlaczego powinienem udawać, że nie istnieję tylko po to, żeby Finn był szczęśliwy? To nie fer. _Nie fer_. Rozmawiać w ten sposób o mnie za moimi plecami.

Ale czy kiedykolwiek miało sen mówienie o niesprawiedliwości? Niesprawiedliwość to sposób, w jaki działa ten świat.

- W porządku.- Powiedział ponuro. – Spędzę całe swoje życie sam, czy to sprawi ci radość? – Nagle oczy Kurta rozszerzyły się w ciemności. _Sam?_ Usiadł i zdjął nogi z łóżka, włączył nocną lampkę. – W porządku – powtórzył i usłyszał swój własny głos, lekki i zdyszany w nocnej ciszy. - Pokażę wam _nie fer_. Jeśli nie wolno mi pracować z kimś innym, zrobię to głupie zadanie sam i zgarnę za nie nagrodę tuż sprzed twojego nosa.

Odrzucił koc i podszedł do biurka, niecierpliwie stukając palcami, kiedy laptop się włączał. ITunes. Playlisty. _Hity Broadwayu. _Przesunął listę w dół…

_Och_. Wpatrywał się z ekran z dłonią zaciśniętą na obojczyku. O tak. Kobieta grająca mężczyznę grającego kobietę – głowa Finna _wybuchnie_ na sam widok takiej ilości gejostwa przed jego drogim Samem. To będzie idealne, gdyby tylko mógł to zorganizować…

- Nie – powiedział twardo i wyprostował się. – To _jest_ idealne. To będzie idealne nawet gdybym miał umrzeć próbując. – I tak w ogóle, już to śpiewał, nawet jeśli tylko pod prysznicem. Ale to nie jest typ piosenki, którą można zaśpiewać samemu w klasie, tylko z akompaniamentem Brada. Potrzebuje…

Wyjął szkicownik i długopis, narysował kontury sceny w auli. Potrzebował świateł. Zespołu. Kostiumów i makijażu. _Tancerzy._

Tancerze! Wyjął telefon z ładowarki i wybrał numer Tiny. _Spotkasz się ze mną w pokoju chóru przed szkołą? Mam pomysł, potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Przyprowadź Mike'a_, wysłał smsa. Wszedł na YouTube. To musi gdzieś tam być…

Oparł się o krzesło czekając, aż wideo się załaduje, wyobrażając sobie scenę pełną męskich postaci w cylindrach, białych krawatach i smokingach.

- Zobaczymy, czy ty i twoja snobistyczna, ohydna dziewczyna o kreatywności czarnej dziury potraficie zorganizować coś chociaż w przybliżeniu tak bajecznego – powiedział wyzywająco, kiedy klip zaczął się odtwarzać, i zaczął robić notatki.

Gdy Kurt otworzył drzwi Sali gimnastycznej każdy z członków "Cheerios" przestał się rozciągać i zaczął się na niego gapić. Santana założyła ramiona i spojrzała gniewnie.

– Co tu robisz?

Kurt zignorował ją i podszedł prosto do kąta, gdzie rozgrzewali się pomocnicy i stanął przed Lucasem Cosgrove.

-Cześć, Lucas.

Po chwili Lucas spojrzał znad swojego wypadu. Uniósł lekko brew.

- Hej – powiedział po chwili. – Wróciłeś do zespołu?

Kurt potrząsnął głową. – Nie, wciąż bajer z zeszłego roku.

To nie jest tak, że trener Sylvester była chociaż raz niemiła z tego powodu. _Chciałabym móc cię zatrzymać, Panienko, byłeś cennym nabytkiem. Ale o tej porze za rok każda drużyna na Krajowych będzie miała wokalistę, albo dwudziestu, a Sue __Sylvester nie podąża za modą. Ona ją ustala. Wylatujesz. _Ale to nadal kłuło.

Lucas nie musiał jednak o tym wiedzieć, więc Kurt tylko pomachał lekceważąco ręką na kaprysy trenerki i kontynuował.

- Ale to nie ma nic do rzeczy. Mam dla ciebie propozycję. – Złożył dłonie razem. – Co byś powiedział na to, żeby być istotną częścią najbardziej bajecznego występu muzycznego, jaki ta szkoła kiedykolwiek widziała?

Lucas podniósł się z wypadu i uniósł brwi. Kurt zaczął tłumaczyć.

- Przygotowuję solo dla Glee. _Victor/Victoria _Julie Andrews – to będzie wspaniałe. Nawet lepsze niż wideo z _Vogue_.

Lucas pokręcił głową. – Nigdy o tym nie słyszałem – powiedział i zaczął wyciągać prawą nogę nad głową. Kurt wyjął wydruk z torby i podał mu. – Tutaj jest link do YouTube. – Wskazał na górę kartki. – A to jest twoja choreografia.

Lucas ostrożnie opuścił nogę. – Nie śpiewam.

Kurt fuknął. – To _solówka_ – powtórzył – nie potrzebuję śpiewaków, potrzebuję tancerzy. Naprawdę świetnych tancerzy, którzy będą wyglądać oszałamiająco w cylindrach i białych krawatach.

Lucas rzucił mu suche spojrzenie i zacisnął usta. – Czy będzie tam ktoś, kogo znam?

Kurt wziął oddech. – Brittany. Mike Chang i Tina z Glee. – Brwi Lucasa podniosły się w zamyśleniu i Kurt szybko kontynuował – I Naomi, i Ashleigh. The Jazz Band będzie grać i Sandra z koła teatralnego zajmuje się sceną i oświetleniem – dodał, ponieważ Lucas należał też do koła teatralnego.

Lucas uniósł brew. – Okej, nie jest źle. Ale tu pisze dziesięciu tancerzy.

- Naomi na zamiar przyprowadzić Tamarę. I mam nadzieję, że jeśli ty weźmiesz udział, Mark, Jason i Ben też przyjdą. – Lucas wymijająco wzruszył ramionami i Kurt mocniej ścisnął dłonie razem, otworzył szeroko oczy i użył ostatniego argumentu. – To konkurs. Nagroda to kolacja dla dwojga w Bagietach. Jeśli wygramy, dam ci kupony i będziesz mógł wziąć Mallory na randkę.

Lucas wypuścił powietrze nosem i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Kurta, po czym wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. – Okej, sprzedane. Mam dać te rzeczy chłopakom?

Kurt rozpromienił się i podskoczył na palcach.

– Pewnie. Dzięki! Masz. – Podał mu ostatnie trzy kartki z choreografią. – Próba w auli, dzisiaj, dokładnie o wpół do czwartej. Musisz się przyjrzeć choreografii nim przyjdziesz, bo nie mamy zbyt dużo czasu.

- Pewnie, może być. Teraz spadaj nim trenerka przyjdzie. – Lucas przegonił go. Kurt uśmiechnął się szeroko, pomachał radośnie wciąż patrzącej z ukosa Santanie i umknął korytarzem do pokoju chóru.

Chociaż raz nikogo tu nie było. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, usiadł przy pianinie i rozłożył nuty, po czym spojrzał na zegarek.

Czterdzieści minut do końca lunchu. Czterdzieści minut żeby to opanować. Nabrał powietrza.

- Okej. F3 do F5, zaczynamy – powiedział stanowczo do siebie i zaczął grać.

Wideo się skończyło. Kurt uniósł brodę z dłoni i wyprostował się.

- Panie i panowie, - powiedział uroczyście – myślę, że udało się nam! – Za nim rozległo się parę wiwatów. Ktoś dał komuś piątkę. Kurt uśmiechnął się szeroko, wstał i zamknął laptopa z kliknięciem. – Teraz potrzebujemy tylko kostiumów. Chodźcie proszę za mną.

Magazyn na kostiumy był pod aulą. Powietrze było czuć stęchlizną. Gdy Kurt włączył światło, Mike zagwizdał pod nosem.

- Nic dziwnego, że nigdy nie mamy żadnych pieniędzy. Skrzywiony Ryerson musiał zużyć budżet chóru do przodu o jakieś dwadzieścia lat, żeby to wszystko kupić!

- Na szczęście dla nas – powiedział Kurt gładko i poprowadził ich do tylnej ściany, gdzie był cały stos strojów z białymi krawatami dla chłopców i dziewcząt. Było dość łatwo znaleźć stroje dla wszystkich i wysłać ich po cylindry z przegródek po drodze z powrotem, ale kiedy Mike wyjął strój w rozmiarze Kurta, ten pokręcił głową i zaczął grzebać między wieszakami.

- Nie, to nie jest t, czego chcę. Wiem, że gdzieś to tutaj widziałem, wieczorowy krój, ale pół na pół biały i czarny… - co było dokładnie istotą całkowitego kontrastu, jakiego potrzebował dla dwuznaczności swojego makijażu i głosu, i jeśli nie znajdzie go, całe przedstawienie będzie bez sensu…

Usłyszał szelest tkaniny i plastiku, spomiędzy wieszaków wyszła Tina z włosami na oczach i garniturem przewieszonym przez ramię. – Czy to jest to?

Kurt delikatnie strzepnął strój i podniósł rękaw ze sztucznej tkaniny. Był to prosty, wieczorowy krój – spodnie będą trochę luźne – ale zarówno marynarka, jak i spodnie były w połowie białe naszywane cekinami i w połowie matowo czarne. Była nawet dopasowana pół-na-pół muszka i biała, błyszcząca marynarka. Potrzebował jeszcze tylko frędzli jako nawiązania do kostiumu Julie Andrews z filmu i miał już gotowy kostium.

- Tak, to jest to – powiedział i poskładał plastikowy pokrowiec. – Dzięki.

Tina rozpromieniła się. – I zobacz, co jeszcze znalazłam. – Podniosła kłąb tkaniny i pozwoliła mu się rozwinąć w…

Szczęka Kurta opadła. Była to ciężka, satynowa peleryna, której nigdy wcześniej nie widział, koloru kości słoniowej, długa do ziemi, z wysokim, futrzanym kołnierzem. Delikatnie przejechał dłonią po tkaninie.

- Nie byłoby to idealne na początku, na szczycie schodów?

Przyłożył ją do ramion. Ledwo co dotykała ziemi. – Och! Tak, to jest idealne. Tina, jesteś _boginią_.

Tina wykonała skomplikowany ukłon, jej koronkowe rękawiczki błyszczały srebrem w słabym świetle. Kurt bardzo ostrożnie poskładał pelerynę i przewiesił ją przez ramię.

- W porządku. Każdy ma cylinder? Dobra, wynośmy się stąd szybko, raczej nie zapytałem pana Schue o zgodę na użycie magazynu.

- Kurt! – Tina otworzyła szeroko oczy w udawanym szoku. – Ty buntowniku!

Uniósł lekko brew w odpowiedzi. – Wybacz _mi_ – powiedział wyniośle – Ja się nie buntuję. Ja tylko okazuję inicjatywę i niezależność ducha, to wszystko. – Oboje zaczęli chichotać. Wrócili szybko do auli z Mike'm tuż za nimi, z rozbawieniem kręcącym nad nimi głową.

Tego wieczoru po kolacji Kurt przejął stół w jadalni i usiadł ze swoimi przyborami do szycia, podręcznikiem do francuskiego otworzonym przed sobą i garniturem na kolanach, mamrocząc pod nosem tego tygodniową listę słówek w trakcie pracy. Założył ostatnie szwy na mankiet koszuli, zawiązał supeł na nici i odciął ją; gdy sięgnął po sznur białych, migoczących frędzli, które kupił po drodze ze szkoły, usłyszał skrzypienie kanapy w pokoju dziennym i lekkie stukanie laski ojca o dywan.

- To do tego twojego duetu? – Ojciec zapytał po chwili.

Kurt wygładził rękaw na stole, wstał i zaczął przypinać frędzle wzdłuż szwu.

- Tak. – Powiedział, po czym dodał po chwili – nie martw się, nie robię tego z Samem.

Ojciec potarł dłonią kark. – Więc z kim? Z Mercedes?

Kurt wbił szpilkę w uparty fałd tkaniny. – Z samym sobą, dziesięcioma świetnymi tancerzami i inspirującym dziedzictwem Julie Andrews – pisnął i wyssał z palca kroplę krwi, znów spojrzał w górę i skrzywił się. – Przepraszam. To był ciężki dzień.

Ale ojciec tylko lekko skinął głową. Kurt przełknął gulę niepokoju która nagle pojawiła się w jego gardle i wyprostował się.

- Tato, jest późno. I wyglądasz na zmęczonego. Nie powinieneś być w łóżku?

Ojciec wbił laskę w dywan. – Po co? Siedzę tu nic nie robiąc przez większość dnia, idę wcześnie do łóżka i pół nocy wpatruję się w sufit. Nie do końca krzepiące. – Znów dźgnął dywan laską.

Kurt znów z troską wessał się w opuszek palca. – Tato, proszę. Musisz spać. – Ale ojciec wyglądał po prostu uparcie. – Zrobię ci gorącego mleka, pomoże ci się rozluźnić, z miodem i cynamonem, pomogłoby? I zabiorę to wszystko do mojego pokoju, żeby światło ci nie przeszkadzało. – Pomachał ręką w stronę francuskiego i szycia.

Ramiona ojca opadły jeszcze bardziej. Westchnął.

- Taa, okej – wymamrotał po minucie i odszedł powłócząc nogami. Kurt przez chwilę dmuchał na opuszek i poczekał, by sprawdzić, czy nie zacznie znowu krwawić. Nie zaczął, więc Kurt ostrożnie położył marynarkę na oparciu krzesła i spakował przybory do szycia, po czym z westchnięciem udał się do kuchni.

Światła rozbłysły. Kurt odwrócił się z gracją, długa satynowa peleryna opadła ciężko wokół niego zatrzymując się nad palcami u stop. Zaczął śpiewać.

_'Bout twenty years ago, way down in New Orleans _

_A group of fellows found a new kind of music _

_And they decided to call it – jazz._

Peleryna opadła gładką masą. _No other sound has what this music has..._

Ostrożnie zaczął schodzić po schodkach. Krok. Poza. Krok. Poza. Oparcie. Pamiętaj o oddychaniu przeponą…

Muzyka się zmieniła i zaczęło się klaskanie. Wysokie, biało-czarne kształty wokół niego ożyły i już nie było więcej czasu, by myśleć o kształtach czy oddychaniu, czy o czymkolwiek do cholery Finn mógł pomyśleć, gdy zobaczył narysowane wąsy i intensywne, niebieskie cienie na powiekach, tylko o kroku i pozie, i obrocie.

_Oh baby, won't you play me _

_Le Jazz Hot, baby _

_And don't ever let it end!_

Opadł do tyłu gładko i pewnie, pozwolił Mike'owi i Benowi podnieść go i złapał ramię Naomi w sekwencji kroków. W tle tancerze obracali się i kręcili wokół niego, chór utworzył linię, zaczął wykopy przy _Don't know whether it's morning or night…_

I już kucał w trakcie wersów i każdy trafił dokładnie we właściwy moment, zupełnie jak na próbie, i na szczęcie robił to podnoszenie z Lucasem i Benem na Krajowych w zeszłym roku. Trafił idealnie w F3, uniósł ramiona i pociągnął gładko swój głos w górę, podczas gdy chłopcy go obracali, zahaczył o granice swojej rangi aż do wysokiego F i utrzymał je, i przyjmij _to do wiadomości, panno Rachel Berry_! Teraz zejście, gładko, ale niemal bez tchu, i co teraz miało być? Ale jego ciało pamiętało, był już w połowie marszu potrząsając ramionami. Zakręcił się, uniósł ramię i przesunął palce przez frędzle…

_Le Jazz Hot_!

Zabrakło mu tchu. Stał mrugając pod gorącymi światłami przez długą chwilę, nim Sandra włączyła światła na widowni i nim sobie uświadomił, że to, co słyszał, nie było hukiem jego własnej krwi w uszach, to były oklaski. Pan Schue stał, i Mercedes, z bardzo dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, i _Santana_, wiwatując z dłońmi nad głową. Twarz Kurta rozciągnęła się w niedowierzającym uśmiechu. Artie też wiwatował, Sam też. Nawet Rachel stała tam klaszcząc w dłonie z Finnem wystającym znad jej łokcia, szczerzącym zęby w uśmiechu i kiwającym głową jak wykwalifikowany wiejski głupek…

Żołądek Kurta zacisnął się. Zmusił się do uśmiechu, oparł ręce na biodrach i skinął głową w stronę auli, ale ledwo co słyszał, co powiedział pan Schue, kiedy ten wdrapał się na scenę i niezręcznie poklepał go po ramieniu. Każdy skakał wokół niego, rzucając pytania – _jak zdołał złożyć cały układ do kupy w praktycznie jeden dzień? Jak udało mu się zaśpiewać to wysokie F?_ Wymamrotał coś o organizacji i o tym, że nie potrzebuje zbyt dużo snu, i o tym, jak Mike i Brittany, i Tina, i Lucas dopracowali choreografię na próbie, i _praktyka, oczywiście, _i _Sandra, chodź tutaj i powiedz im o tej grze świateł…_ Czuł, że minęła wieczność nim pozwolili mu zejść ze sceny i uciec do łazienki, żeby się przebrać. Gdy wreszcie wyrwał się z hałasu i tłumu, jego ręce zaczęły się trząść. Wziął łyk wody, zmusił ręce do spokoju, rozwiązał muszkę i dokładnie ją złożył. Właśnie zsuwał marynarkę z ramion, gdy drzwi się otworzyły na oścież i Finn wpadł do środka.

- Hej, _stary_, to było świetne… Dzięki, za, wiesz co…

- _Nie mów do mnie._

Jego głos odbił się od kafelkowanych ścian w nagłej ciszy. W lustrze Kurt zobaczył brwi Lucasa, które wystrzeliły ku górze gdy chłopak patrzył to na Finna, to na niego. Zacisnął mocno wargi, skończył zdejmować marynarkę i powiesił ją na wieszak krótkimi ruchami.

Finn przesunął stopy, zakaszlał i spróbował jeszcze raz.

- Ja tylko miałem na myśli, no wiesz, to z Samem i wszystko…

Kurt starannie powiesił wieszak na barierce prysznica, oparł dłonie na biodrach i odwrócił się.

- Wybacz, Finn – powiedział jadowicie – zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jesteś wybitnie spostrzegawczy, ale która część _Nie mów do mnie_ była zbyt skomplikowana, byś ją zrozumiał?

Finn zatoczył się do tyłu, z uniesionymi brwiami, po czym z oburzeniem wypiął pierś. Mike zamarł z jedną nogą w połowie nogawki dżinsów, ostrożnie obrzucił ich obu spojrzeniem, po czym zamknął usta i odwrócił wzrok.

- Stary…

Kurt założył ramiona i spojrzał gniewnie.

– Tylko po to, żeby nigdy więcej nie odbywać tej rozmowy – powiedział, bardzo starannie – pozwól mi powiedzieć coś, co nawet ty będziesz mógł zrozumieć. Jesteś głupim, paranoidalnym, żałośnie niepewnym, _samolubnym_ palantem i nie ma nic, co mógłbyś mieć mi do powiedzenia, a co chociaż trochę chciałbym usłyszeć. Więc jeśli jeszcze kiedyś otworzysz usta by skierować swoje słowa w moim kierunku, przysięgam, że zwymiotuję na twoje buty _kiedy nadal będziesz je miał na sobie._

Nabrał ciężko powietrza przez nos podczas gdy Finn się na niego gapił, po czym pokręcił pogardliwie głową. – Po prostu wynoś się. _Teraz._

Przez długą chwilę Finn tylko stał tam, z otwartymi ustami i oczami, w niedowierzaniu wędrującymi bezcelowo po łazience. Nagle Lucas się wyprostował, założył dłonie na piersi.

- Słyszałeś go. – Powiedział znudzonym głosem. – Na zewnątrz. Nie chcę mieć w pobliżu siebie jakiegoś przeklętego futbolisty, patrzącego jak się przebieram.

Lucas mógł sobie być pomocnikiem Cheerios i członkiem kółka teatralnego, ale nadal był seniorem. Finn zamknął usta i wycofał się z łazienki.

Kurt wziął drżący oddech, skinął w podziękowaniu Lucasowi i odwrócił się z powrotem do lustra. Jego ręce wciąż drżały, gdy próbował rozpiąć kamizelkę. Podskoczył i niemal zaklął gdy drzwi się znowu otworzyły. Ale tym razem głowa, która pojawiła się zza nich, była koloru tleniony blond i nosiła przyjacielski uśmiech. Kurt odwzajemnił go w lustrze i odpiął ostatni guzik kamizelki. – Powinieneś być ostrożny – powiedział cierpko. – Jeśli Finn zobaczy, że znowu ze mną rozmawiasz, przejdzie od razu w tryb matki-kury i nie wiadomo, w co znowu się wtrąci.

Sam dziwnie spojrzał na niego, po czym lekko wzruszył ramionami i rzucił swój niesymetryczny uśmiech.

- Nieważne. – Słuchaj, chciałem tylko powiedzieć, to było _cool_, wiesz? – Niezręczny śmiech. Kurt otworzył usta, by podziękować, ale Sam już kontynuował:

- Miałeś rację, że mnie olałeś. Nie ma mowy, żebym dał radę nadążyć za czymś takim.

Resztki podniecenia wywołanego występem znikły. Kurt zamknął oczy i odwrócił się.

- Jestem pewny, że doskonale dałbyś sobie radę – powiedział pusto i wyjął wilgotną chusteczkę, ostrożnie zmywając powieki, mając nadzieję, że Sam zrozumie aluzję i odejdzie.

Sam znów wzruszył ramionami. – Wygląda na to, że Quinn i ja będziemy musieli się zadowolić drugim miejscem- powiedział swobodnie i wyszedł z łazienki machając dłonią na pożegnanie.

Kurt zamknął oczy nim znów zaczęły łzawić. _W porządku. Bądź sobie taki. Cieszę się, że cię _zostawiłem, pomyślał dziko i starł narysowane wąsy. Przynajmniej w ten sposób nie musiał się wstrzymywać, by ktoś, kto nie jest w stanie zrobić połowy tego co on, zdołał za nim nadążyć.

Jego dłonie wciąż się trzęsły, do czasu gdy odpiął od rękawa frędzle i odłożył kostium do magazynu z całą resztą, zaczęła go boleć głowa. Dotarł do Navigatora, ale musiał zjechać na bok drogi w trakcie jazdy do domu i siedzieć przez chwilę z głową opartą o kierownicę, oddychając płytko, aż w końcu nudności go opuściły.

Gdy wrócił do domu, ojciec siedział w zwykłym miejscu na kanapie, oparty o stolik do kawy. Spojrzał w górę, gdy Kurt wszedł do pokoju. – Jesteś późno.

- Czwartek. Mam Glee.

- Och, taa… - ojciec oparł się i potarł oczy. – Jak twój duet-solo-coś poszło?

Kurt w napięciu wstrząsnął ramionami.

- Spotkałem się z dobrym odbiorem, ale do pewnego stopnia podstawy mojego występu były denerwująco źle zinterpretowane. Co prawdopodobnie mogłem przewidzieć. _Ponieważ nawet jeśli Finn Hudson ma trzy działające komórki mózgu, to dwie są gdzieś schowane i nie zrozumiałby nic, nawet jeśli bym mu to przeliterował w alfabecie semaforowym._ Ale to nie jest ważne. Jak minął ci dzień?

Ojciec chrząknął. – Tak jak każdy inny. Jeśli jeszcze raz przyjdzie mi oglądać dzienną telewizję, zacznę krzyczeć. – Pomachał dłonią nad stolikiem i Kurt zorientował się, że patrzy na rzędy kart.

- Solitaire?- Przycisnął palce do skroni. Nie pomogło. – Nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz grać.

- Upłynęło sporo czasu od ostatniego razu – ojciec z rozmysłem przesunął kartę.

Kurt spojrzał na zegar i zdusił ziewnięcie. – Jest późno – powiedział ze nużeniem. – Powinienem zacząć kolację. – Spojrzał na czubek głowy ojca i nabrał powietrza. – Może dzisiaj zjemy przy stole? – Zaoferował radośnie, jakby planował powiedzieć to od samego początku.

Ojciec znów spojrzał znad kart i skinął głową. – Byłoby miło.

- Czy mógłbyś go nakryć? Muszę umyć ręce. – I wziąć kilka aspiryn. Po chwili ojciec skinął i potarł dłonią usta.

- Pewnie. Daj mi tylko minutę, żeby wstał, okej? Kurt uśmiechnął się i uciekł do pokoju gdy tata zaczął składać karty w talię.

Na biurku panował bałagan. Wciąż było zapełnione szkicami i wydrukami, i listami kostiumów, i nutami, i ostatnim, jasnym, nieużytym sznurem frędzli. Stanął i spoglądał na nie przez chwilę. Ironicznie zabrzmiały mu w uszach słowa: _Cała ta praca, i co mi to dało? _(_Rose's Turn- _przyp. tłum.)

Pokręcił głową.

- Głupi. – Powiedział cicho i wszystko zmiął w jeden kłąb.

- Strata czasu i wysiłku.

Wrzucił wszystko do kosza na śmieci i poszedł umyć ręce.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4: Tylko się ćwiczymy w trafianiu do celu…

Rachel radośnie pofrunęła wzdłuż korytarza. Kurt znów spojrzał na nuty, które od niej dostał i ciężko westchnął. Oczywiście, to Streisand... chociaż przynajmniej tym razem nie oczekuje od niego, że też będzie śpiewał partie Streisand, ale, tak naprawdę, Garland nie była znacznie lepsza. Skąd wytrzasnęła pomysł, że Kurt jest fanem Judy? Gdyby to była Julie Andrews...

Wsunął nuty do torby. Nie był do końca pewien, dlaczego zgodził się na ten duet, poza faktem, że sprawiało to znacznie mniej kłopotów niż Rachel dręcząca go na ten temat przed i po każdą próbą chóru przez następne trzy tygodnie. I nie miał wcale pojęcia, dlaczego dziewczyna zaproponowała coś takiego. Próbowała dowieść, że i tak powinna wygrać ten konkurs? Albo po prostu więcej powodów na udawanie dobrej dziewczynki?

Ale gdzieś w tamtym pokazie szczenięcych oczach dziewczyna dala do zrozumienia, że "jak nie, to…"

Nie rozumiała. Nie ma mowy, żeby _mogła _zrozumieć; nigdy nie musiała się bać o nic innego, jak tylko o nie dopięcie swego w życiu. Ale może jej kochani tatusiowie – geje czasami faktycznie mówili jej, że nie wszystko do niej należy. Może słuchała. Może w jej niesłabnącej kampanii zmuszenia świata do płaszczenia się u jej stóp zorientowała się, że wokół niej żyją prawdziwi ludzie, a nie tylko wygodne barany na baterie.

Może nie była jednak _całkiem_ tak fałszywa jak Finn.

Pokręcił głową i odwrócił się do szafki po szkicownik…

Ręka zamknęła się na podstawie jego szyi. Zakrztusił się i zamarł na straszliwą chwilę, z rękami próbującymi coś złapać w pustce; nagle został popchnięty do przodu, głową _do _szafki. Ogień wybuchnął w jego skroni, obojczyki obrzydliwie otarły się o metal. Bezradnie krzyknął…

Ręka zniknęła. Ktoś się zaśmiał. Ktoś inny zaklaskał. Kolana Kurta zadrżały, zgiął się, oparł dłonie o szafkę i stał w ten sposób, niezręcznie napięty, przez długą chwilę, nim zorientował się, że, ktokolwiek to był – _Karofsky, oczywiście, że to był __Karofsky_ – już odszedł i Kurt może poruszyć się bez kolejnego popchnięcia na szafkę.

Jego twarz płonęła ze wstydu. Ostrożnie zgiął szyję i odszedł o krok, powoli, aż całkiem odsunął się od szafki. Wyprostował plecy, podniósł buntowniczo głowę i sięgnął, by wygładzić włosy.

Gdy ponownie spojrzał na dłoń, miał krew na palcach. Żołądek niebezpiecznie się mu zacisnął, złapał szkicownik, apteczkę i lakier do włosów, i wrzucił to wszystko do torby, po czym odszedł z godnością do najbliższej damskiej toalety, gdzie ryzyko ponownego oberwania było odrobinę mniejsze.

Nie było tam nikogo. Westchnął z ulgą i a chwilę pochylił się nad zlewem, po czym spojrzał na swoje czoło w lustrze. To było tylko rozcięcie; zmoczył chusteczkę higieniczną pod kranem i ostrożnie starł krew, po czym odciął dwa cienkie paski plastra i zakleił najgorsze miejsca. Przesunął kosmyki włosów odrobinę bardziej do przodu niż zwykle, dodał szybkie psiknięcie lakieru, by je utrzymać w miejscu i gotowe. Sam z trudem widział plaster w lustrze; jest szansa, że gdy wróci do domu, ojciec też ich nie zauważy.

Zewnętrzne drzwi zaskrzypiały. Ktoś zapiszczał i wycofał się, Kurt szybko wrzucił puszkę lakieru do torby. – Już wychodzę! – zawołał i wysunął się z łazienki bez patrzenia na dziewczynę włóczącą się po drugiej stronie wewnętrznych drzwi. – Przepraszam!

Nie było daleko do sali Sztuki, ale rozcięcie paliło coraz bardziej z każdym krokiem, jaki zrobił i żałował, że nie zmusił tamtej dziewczyny do poczekania jeszcze kilku sekund i nie połknął aspiryny. Ale to chyba lepiej, ponieważ gdy dotarł do klasy, już był spóźniony. Podniósł brodę i otworzył drzwi, ignorując nagłe przekonanie, że każde oko w klasie natychmiast skierowało się ku plastrom na jego skórze – bo, szczerze, dlaczego by ich to miało obchodzić? – i powiedział: - Przepraszam za spóźnienie, panie Smith.

Pan Smith był łatwy we współżyciu; tylko wzruszył ramionami i powiedział – Postaraj się, by się to już więcej nie powtórzyło. – Kurt skinął głową, uśmiechnął się i wsunął na swoje siedzenie, po czym rozpoczął kopiowanie tego tygodniowego zadania z tablicy.

Drzwi gabinetu doktora Lau zamknęły się za nimi. Ojciec wyprostował się ze stęknięciem i ruszył w stronę wind. Kurt z troską wysiał mu na łokciu. U pacjentów sercowych różne zdarzenia – nawet nowy zawał - nie były rzadkim zjawiskiem po teście wysiłkowym.

- Poszło całkiem dobrze, myślę – powiedział tata i nacisnął guzik windy. Kurt spojrzał, jak wiele z własnego ciężaru ojciec opiera na lasce i zmarszczył brwi.

- Trzy nowe recepty nie sugerują mi, że poszło _całkiem dobrze_.

- Cóż, nadal stoję. – ojciec pokręcił laską. – Nazywam to „całkiem dobrze". Hej…

Winda zadzwoniła i drzwi się otworzyły. Weszli do środka. – Co byś powiedział, żebyśmy poszli gdzieś i poświętowali?

Po chwili kurt zacisnął z powątpiewaniem wargi.

– Co masz na myśli mówiąc _poświętowali_?

Ojciec przewrócił oczami.

– Nic strasznego. Albo powiązanego z jedzeniem. Albo z kawą. Tylko, znasz ten mały park kawałek drogi stąd? Może moglibyśmy wam pójść, pochodzić trochę, usiąść w słońcu…

- Jest zimno – Kurt powiedział automatycznie, po czym znów zacisnął usta i pochylił głowę. Ojciec nienawidził siedzenia zbyt długo w czterech ścianach. Ale teraz…

- Wciąż świeci słońce. Dobrze by było spędzić trochę czasu na zewnątrz. Oczyścić umysł, wiesz.

Winda zatrzymała się i wyszli na parterze. Zawsze było tu więcej ludzi; Kurt złapał dłonią łokieć ojca i zaczął rzucać piorunujące spojrzenia na otaczających ludzi, żeby ci usunęli się z ich drogi.

- Możesz nas tam zawieźć – ojciec powiedział cierpliwie po minucie. – I nie musimy bardzo dużo chodzić.

Kurt pomyślał o siedzeniu na parkowej ławce w słońcu i wietrzyku, z ojcem obok siebie, ciepłym i rzeczywistym, i opiekuńczym. Kąciki jego ust się rozluźniły.

- Brzmi nieźle – powiedział po chwili i przytulił ramię ojca odrobinę bliżej gdy przechodzili przez drzwi szpitala.

To była krótka jazda, przy wejściu do parku był parking, a w pobliżu kilka ławek, co sprawiło, że kurt poczuł się odrobinę szczęśliwszy z powodu tej eskapady. Ale ojciec szedł – wolno, wciąż mocno opierając się na lasce, co sprawiło, że Kurt znów zaczął się martwić, aż ich oczy się spotkały, ojciec się skrzywił i powiedział „tylko jestem ostrożny" – i przeszedł połowę głównej alejki nim znalazł ławkę całkowicie skąpaną w słońcu.

- Tutaj. – powiedział i ostrożnie opuścił się na ławkę, po czym poklepał miejsce obok siebie. – Może być?

Kurt surowo zmierzył spojrzeniem ławkę, ale była tak czysta, jak zapewne każda z powierzchni w tym parku mogła być. Usiadł na brzeżku, założył nogę na nogę i splótł ciasno dłonie. Pochylił ramiona do przodu.

Ojciec bawił się uchwytem laski. Ptaki świergotały wokół nich. Liście szumiały za nimi; chmura przesłoniła na chwilę słońce i Kurt zadrżał.

- Nigdy nie podziękowałem, prawda? – ojciec powiedział nagle. Kurt wpatrzył się w niego, po czym odwrócił niepewnie wzrok. Skupił się na swoich dłoniach, podczas gdy ojciec spoglądał na niego z tym stanowczym, poważnym wyrazem twarzy, który pojawiał się, gdy mężczyzna chciał, by Kurt wiedział, że naprawdę ma na myśli to, o czym mówi.

- Gotowanie, zajmowanie się domem, rachunkami, lekarzami, opuszczanie szkoły żeby mnie wozić gdzie trzeba. Siedzenie ze mną w szpitalu. To wszystko.

Policzki Kurta lekko się zaróżowiły. Pokręcił głową i spojrzał przed siebie.

- To duży ciężar. – ojciec powiedział z naciskiem. – Doceniam to, to jest to, co chcę powiedzieć.

Kurt skulił się odrobinę i spróbował się uśmiechnąć. – Nie jedzenie, nie doceniasz jedzenia.

- Cóż, więc… nie mam pojęcia, jak jesteś w stanie to jeść, dzieciaku – tata zachichotał słabo i lekko trącił Kurta łokciem. – Ale doceniam, że gotujesz.

Po chwili Kurt się uśmiechnął i delikatnie oparł się o ramię ojca. Wiatr znowu zaczął wiać, chłopak otulił się szczelniej kurtką.

- Wszystko w porządku?

- Słucham? – uniósł brodę. – Och. Och, tak, w porządku, czemu pytasz?

- Bo nie wyglądasz – powiedział ojciec bez ogródek.

Kurt zamarł. – Słucham?

- Wyglądasz na umarłego… _śpiącego _na stojąco. – Ojciec się szybko poprawił i pokręcił głową.

- Wiem, że siedzisz często do późna nad pracą domową i innymi rzeczami i starasz się nadążyć za tym, co opuściłeś. I ćwiczysz te układy z chóru. Dajesz sobie radę?

- Tak – Kurt powiedział sucho. – Nie żeby jakiś z moich przedmiotów był bardzo trudny.

Ojciec powoli skinął głową.

- I nie masz żadnych problemów z powodu opuszczania prób i inne takie?

Kurt zmarszczył nos. – Pan Schue czasem ma pretensje, ale to dlatego, że eliminacje są za tydzień. Znam wszystkie układy. Teraz my tylko… dopracowujemy całość.

- Dobrze.

- Czemu?

Ojciec oparł ręce na lasce i spojrzał na niego. – Myślisz, że pozwoliłbym ci wrócić do szkoły kiedy wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zaraz zemdleć? Wracamy do domu, zabieram twoje klucze do auta aż do jutra rano, zjesz coś, co nie jest zupą albo sałatką i pójdziesz spać. Okej?

Kurt niepewnie zmierzył go wzrokiem. Ojciec spoglądał prosto na niego.

Bez szkoły do końca dnia. Bez lekcji, pracy domowej, niekończących się, bezsensownych, wysysających życie prób układów, które zna na pamięć. Bez ryzyka bliższego kontaktu z szafką przy pomocy Karofskiego, którego nie zauważyłby na czas. Spać. Coś, rozluźniło się w jego żołądku na samą myśl.

Ale sobie coś przypomniał. – Nie mogę – powiedział żałośnie. – Mam test z biologii i pani O'Leary wprowadziła zasadę, że pozwala napisać testy w innym terminie tylko wtedy, jeśli ma się zwolnienie od lekarza. – Pokręcił głową. Pani O'Leary nie powiedziała wprost, że ta zasada jest wcelowana właśnie w niego, ale fakt, że starała się nie spojrzeć na Kurta ani razu, kiedy ją oznajmiała klasie, mówił sam za siebie.

Ojciec wydał niezadowolony dźwięk i oparł dłonie na lasce.

- Jesteś pewien? Bo możemy zdobyć to zwolnienie, jeśli chcesz.

Oczy Kurta zaczęły szczypać. Mocno zamrugał – Mniej kłopotów w ten sposób. I po co marnować tą całą naukę?

- Okej – powiedział łagodnie ojciec i położył rękę na ramieniu chłopca. – Jeśli jesteś pewien.

Kurt skinął dołową. – Jestem. Wszystko ze mną w porządku. – zmusił się do uśmiechu.

- Okej – powtórzył ojciec, po czym rozejrzał się. – Chyba spróbuję wstać. – co najwyraźniej było tylko próbą powiedzenia czegokolwiek, bo dał sobie rady nawet bez zbytniego opierania się na lasce, i bez dłoni Kurta na jego łokciu dla stabilności.

- Dobra. Chodźmy, młody, zabierzemy cię do szkoły w sam raz na ten twój test.

Wreszcie nadszedł czas Eliminacji. Figgins nie zgodził się, by zorganizowali osobny występ, co naruszyłoby budżet, więc zostali wepchnięci między szkolną orkiestrę wygrywającą utwory Beethovena i Mozarta niczym grupa bardzo entuzjastycznych amatorów-magików, a koło teatralne – które na siłę usunęło Rachel z listy członków trzy semestry temu z zapewnieniem, że _nigdy nie będą wystawiać musicalu, więc niech w końcu przestanie o to _pytać – dla ulgi całej szkoły wystawiającego jednoaktówkę. Kurt spędził początek wieczoru wisząc na kurtynach, spoglądając przez szpary aż w końcu wypatrzył ojca na jednym z siedzeń przy przejściu, porządnie opatulonego w płaszcz, szal i czapkę. Quinn odciągnęła go, by pomógł poprawić włosy Brittany, Artie złapał go by pomógł rozwiązać tajemniczy problem z lewym kołem jego wózka, który został tylko pogorszony przez Pucka i Finna, a kiedy orkiestra weszła na podium, pan Schue zdecydował, że potrzebują jeszcze szybkiej powtórki. Kurt spędził ją wymieniając ponure spojrzenia z Mike'm, gdy znów okazało się, że Sam nie jest tancerzem w absolutnie żadnym znaczeniu tego słowa.

Orkiestra opuściła scenę, teraz była kolej na nich. Zaczęli z „Empire State of Mind", brzmiącym blado i odrobinę absurdalnie na scenie teatralnej. Następnie przyszedł czas na mdły duet Sama i Quinn, który dał im czas na przebranie się do „One of Us". Skończyli z rejonową wersją „Don't Stop Believing"; nikt nie chciał tego śpiewać, kostiumy nie pasowały wcale, ale pan Schue naciskał, by włączyć tą piosenkę do repertuaru, jako że powinni zakończyć optymistyczną nutą i wybuchem energii.

Raczej się to nie udało. Widownia grzecznie zaczęła klaskać i przestała w momencie, gdy opuścili scenę. Pan Schue przeszedł ponuro, gdy zadzwoniono na przerwę, wołając „Pokój chóru, za dziesięć minut!" mijając ich.

Kurt przebrał się w rekordowym czasie, ale chłopaki z koła teatralnego już zajęli lustra. W końcu udało mu się wepchnąć obok Lucasa, zaczął układać włosy.

- Jak tam randka z Mallory?

Lucas rzucił mu spojrzenie, a potem z zadowoleniem wyszczerzył zęby. – Jestem ci dłużny.

Kurt zaczerwienił się i lekceważąco pokręcił głową. – Wykopałeś Finna z łazienki. To ja byłem ci dłużny.

Lucas potrząsnął głową. – Nie to mam na myśli, dzieciaku. Hej, jak to się stało, że nie użyli twojego występu? Podobałby się znacznie bardziej niż tamten duet.

Kurt wzruszył ramionami. – Wygrali konkurs.

Lucas przestał poprawiać krawat. – _Oni_ wygrali? Ale ty…

- Jak już powiedziałem, byłem ci dłużny – Kurt włożył grzebień do kieszeni na piersi. – Muszę iść. Połam nogi!

Chłopak wisiał na pianinie z niecierpliwością, podczas gdy Schue robił im wykład o słabych tenorach i o tym, że potrzebują więcej energii, i zaplanował dodatkową próbę taneczną na czas lunchu w piątek – Mike złapał jego wzrok i bezgłośnie powiedział _To nie _pomoże i Kurt przewrócił oczami zgadzając się. W końcu Schue przestał mówić i Kurt wyślizgnął się z pokoju chóru nim Rachel zdołała zacząć i skierował się w stronę hollu.

Ojciec był tam, gdzie umówili się spotkać, siedząc na jednym z krzeseł ustawionych przy bocznych drzwiach z dłońmi opartymi na lasce. Jego poszarzała twarz wyglądała na zmęczoną.

Kurt złożył dłonie. – Dobrze się czujesz? To nie było zbyt wiele dla ciebie? Przepraszam, że się spóźniłem, ale pan Schue naciskał by dać nam kilka wskazówek. – Ojciec pokręcił głową i Kurt niepewnie zagryzł wargę.

– Chcesz coś do picia? A może wolałbyś jechać prosto do domu?

– Tak, dom brzmiałby nieźle. – powiedział ojciec po chwili i podniósł się na nogi. Byli już prawie przy samochodzie, gdy ojciec spojrzał w bok na Kurta.

- Byłeś całkiem niezły tam na scenie, dzieciaku. – powiedział.

Kurt rzucił mu suchy uśmiech.

- Nie wiem, jak możesz to powiedzieć. To nie tak, żebym dostał jakieś solo. – Nie, żeby miał coś przeciwko, dla odmiany – nie po tym, jak udało mu się przekonać Santanę do zaśpiewania jego linijki w „One of Us".

Ale tata prychnął. – Mam oczy, czyż nie? Wyglądałeś świetnie. Nie aż tak jak ten azjata, ale wciąż dobrze. Lepiej, niż reszta chłopców, to na pewno.

Kurt rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, ale ojciec był poważny i po chwili chłopak poddał się i potrząsnął głową. – To zaczyna być żałosne – powiedział zawiedzonym głosem. – Nie wiem, co zrobiliśmy, by zasłużyć na Sama. Chociaż myślę, że ma przynajmniej w miarę dobry głos… - otworzył samochód. – Pomóc ci wsiąść?

Ojciec z namysłem spojrzał na Navigatora, po czym pokręcił głową. – Nie, powinno być w porządku.

Zdołał usiąść na miejscu pasażera bez absolutnie żadnych problemów i wrócili do domu otoczeni przyjazną ciszą.

Padało, co oznaczało, że korytarze były nadal pełne uczniów, nawet w połowie przerwy na lunch. Quinn popatrzyła kwaśno na tłum i wręczyła Kurtowi połowę plakatów, które niosła pod pachą i rolkę taśmy klejącej.

- Mercedes i ja zajmiemy się tym skrzydłem, ty weź to. Oba piętra. Chcemy, żeby cały budynek był zrobiony przed końcem przerwy, nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu na sprzedaż biletów.

Kurt zmrużył oczy. – Dziękuję ci za tak precyzyjne wytłumaczenie mi tej oczywistej rzeczy, Quinn.

Mercedes rzuciła mu płaskie spojrzenie, ale Quinn tylko przewróciła oczyma i odrzuciła kucyk do tyłu. – Nieważne. Po prostu pomóż z plakatami, Riff-Raffie.

Kurt odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł korytarzem.

Korytarz był już niemal w całości obklejony banerami Cheerios i amatorskimi plakatami z napisem _Naprzód Tytani!_ na szarym papierze, ale znalazł w końcu puste miejsce przy drzwiach klasy i wyjął pierwszy plakat z rolki. To była typowa praca Rachel – ciężki karton pokryty brokatem i kompletnie nieodpowiednimi złotymi gwiazdami, i nierównymi różowymi literami, które głosiły, _To zdumiewające! Rocky Horror Show, z gwiazdą Rachel Berry i grupą Nowe Kierunki! Czas ucieka! Kup bilety TERAZ! Pomóż nam dostać się na Etap Krajowy konkursu w Nowym Jorku! _

Kurt stanowczo przykleił plakat, westchnął i cofnął się. Przedstawienie będzie do kitu. Na szczęście Schue nie byłby w stanie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego nie pozwoliłby mu i Mike'owi na zamienienie ról, które im dał w oryginalnym planie. Zawsze wolał Riff-Raffa niż Franka. I miał nawet sola, nawet jeśli Schue dał połowę jego wersów w „Time Wrap" Finnowi, by „sprawiedliwiej rozdzielić role", jakby Finn nie miał już dość własnych solówek. Więc…

- Hej, Frankie!

Odwrócił się, rozpoznał głos i cofnął się, ale nie dość szybko albo niedostatecznie daleko. Lód i syrop kukurydziany chlusnął mu w twarz, na nos i skleił mu oczy; sapnął i prychnął, wściekle potrząsnął głową i wytarł oczy do czysta jedną dłonią – akurat na czas, by oberwać następnym slushie.

Zimna czerwień i purpura spłynęła po jego brodzie na kurtkę. Ciężko wypuścił powietrze, starł więcej lodu z twarzy i jadowicie spoglądał między Azimio i Karofskim.

- Nie znudziła wam się już ta rutyna?

Azimio szturchnął łokieć Karofskiego. –Tylko ćwiczymy w trafianiu do celu przed wielkim wieczorem, Frankie. To Rocky Horror, wolno nam rzucać rzeczy na scenę!

Kurt z obrzydzeniem pokręcił głową i odszedł. Połowa plakatów była pokryta mokrymi, fioletowymi grudami, a jego kurka była najprawdopodobniej zniszczona – pralnia chemiczna już dawno porzuciła próby usunięcia plam ze slushie. Przez chwilę chciał wmaszerować do biura pana Schue, stanąć tam ociekając na dywan i powiedzieć mu, że _właśnie to się dzieje, gdy ludzie zakładają, że gram Franka. Teraz pan rozumie, czemu nie chciałem tej roli?_

Ale to nie miało sensu, więc zamiast tego po prostu skierował się do swojej szafki, wyjął ręcznik i trzymany na-wszelki-wypadek drugi zestaw ubrań, po czym poszedł poszukać najbliższej wolnej łazienki, by się umyć i przebrać.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5: Co teraz z tym zrobimy?

Kurt przeniósł wzrok z Pucka na Artiego i z powrotem. Nie wyglądali na zniesmaczonych. Nawet nie na pełnych pogardy. Wyglądali na znudzonych.

Nagle poczuł, że jego twarz płonie. Zacisnął mocno usta. – Dobra. – Usłyszał własny, ostry głos i w chwili ciszy, która nastąpiła po tym słowie złapał tablicę i swoją torbę, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie. Za nim, nim drzwi się zatrzasnęły, usłyszał słabe „Co?" Artiego. Ale nie wrócił.

Właśnie wjeżdżał samochodem do garażu, nim sobie przypomniał, że zostawił resztę tablic i wszystkie teczki z nutami w sali do hiszpańskiego. Zagryzł wargę. Kto wie, w jakim jutro będą stanie?

Ale już było za późno by wrócić. Przeszedł przez boczne drzwi z tablicą pod pachą, kierując się do kuchni by zrobić herbatę i zamarł. Tata i Carole siedzieli razem na kanapie, z głowami pochylonymi do siebie, trzymając się za dłonie. Razem spojrzeli w górę, zaskoczeni, gdy zatrzymał się w drzwiach.

- Myślałem, że masz próbę? – Ojciec wykrztusił po chwili.

- Ja też tak myślałem, ale najwyraźniej nie. – Powiedział Kurt z irytacją, zrezygnował z herbaty i poszedł do swojego pokoju.

Usiadł ciężko w swoim wiklinowym fotelu, przytulił torbę do żeber i skrzywił się.

_Może pójdziesz poszpiegować tych Garglersów? Pasowałbyś tam w sam raz._

- Mielibyście za swoje, gdybym tam pasował. Mielibyście za swoje, gdybym się tam wpasował tak dobrze, że już bym tam został. – Nagle jego oczy się rozszerzyły. A co gdyby faktycznie pojechał na przeszpiegi do Dalton? _To _sprawiłoby, że chociaż raz by się zamknęli i wreszcie go wysłuchali.

Musi dopracować to bardzo ostrożnie, żeby ojciec myślał, że jest w szkole, a w szkole myśleli, że się rozchorował i jest w domu. Może gdyby poszedł na pierwszą lekcję, zwolnił się z powodu bólu głowy i „zapomniał" dać znać w gabinecie pielęgniarki?...

Wyplątał dłonie z paska torby i podszedł do biurka, włączył laptopa.

Dalton ma swoją stronę – oczywiście, że ma, nawet McKinley ma swoją stronę, ale była ona tak żałosna jak wszystko inne w McKinley. Ale strona Dalton była zaprojektowana ze smakiem, przejrzysta, z pracującymi linkami, którymi można było przejść na strony z faktycznymi informacjami. Kurt przeszukał stronę z zajęciami dodatkowymi, szukając Warblersów.

Nie musiał szukać daleko: byli na samym początku strony, nawet wyżej niż drużyny sportowe. Kurt z rozbawieniem obejrzał zdjęcie uśmiechniętych chłopców w marynarkach i krawatach. Nagłówek nie powiedział mu o niczym, czego jeszcze nie wiedział, poza imionami „Rady Studenckiej", czymkolwiek ona była i kapitana wokalnego. Zapisał _Wesley Chao, David Anglade, Reshman Naidoo (RS)_ i_ Blaine Halloran (KW)_ na skrawku papieru, po czym wrócił do strony.

Warblersi mieli niezłe doświadczenie w różnych zawodach, ale jeszcze nic w konkursie zespołów taneczno-wokalnych (_show choir_ oczywiście, polska nazwa zaczerpnięta z oficjalnej polskiej wersji serialu z lektorem – przyp. tłum). Czemu nagle przerzucili się z konkursów dla chórów _a capella_?

Kurt otworzył YouTube w nowej karcie i zaczął wyszukiwać klipy pod hasłem „Warblersi, Akademia Dalton" Pojawiła się cała lista, ale tylko dwa widea były datowane na rok 2009: „Telephone" i „Bus Stop/Umbrella".

Kurt spojrzał na nie z powątpiewaniem, ostatecznie klikając na mashup. Nagranie się rozpoczęło, a chłopak przysunął się bliżej. Byli _dobrzy_: nawet słaby dźwięk YouTube i amatorsko nagrane wideo mogły to pokazać. Bitelsi i Rihanna nie byli oczywistą kombinacją, ale sposób, w jaki była ona zrobiona powodował, że całość brzmiała świetnie. Śpiewali bardzo równo, fantastycznie naśladowali perkusję, świetnie się razem ruszali nawet jeśli choreografia niemal nie istniała. Dwaj soliści, śpiewający na zmianę w miarę jak piosenki się zmieniały, byli pełni energii i uśmiechnięci, mimo iż chłopak z wyżelowanymi włosami i dziwacznymi, trójkątnym brwiami śpiewający „Umbrella" był zdecydowanie lepszy.

Kurt uśmiechnął się ostro do siebie. _Wygląda na to, że ktoś ma w tym roku konkurencję, panno Rachel Berry!_

Zamknął YouTube i wrócił do zdjęcia, by je powiększyć. Solista z „Umbrella" klęczał w przednim szeregu z trzema innymi chłopcami, co czyniło go członkiem tajemniczej Rady albo kapitanem. Solista z „Bus Stop" stał w ostatnim szeregu. Czyli nikt istotny w strukturze grupy.

Kurt wydrukował zdjęcie i przyciął je, by bez problem mieściło się w zeszycie. Wrócił do strony głównej, skopiował adres szkoły i włączył Google Earth.

Kurt stał na parkingu, z dłońmi zaciśniętymi na pasku torby, uśmiechając się. Ciężkie końce szalika lekko powiewały na wietrze.

- Powinienem iść – powiedział do siebie. – Droga do domu jest długa.

Blaine skinął głową i uśmiechnął się tym swoim łagodnym uśmiechem.

- Pewnie. Ale, poczekaj minutę… - zaczął grzebać w kieszeni, wyjął kawałek papieru i długopis, po czym coś zapisał. – Zadzwoń. Daj znać, jak ci idzie.

Kurt delikatnie wziął papier i wygładził go między palcami. Szpiczaste pismo Blaine'a odcinało się od jasnej kartki.

- Zadzwonię. – Powiedział.

Blaine znów skinął głową. – Wiesz, jeśli ten chłopak cię nachodził, pewnie znęca się też nad innymi. – Powiedział poważnie – Możesz mieć więcej wsparcia niż myślisz.

Kurt pomyślał o tym przez chwilę, po czym wzruszył ramionami. Wykrzywił usta w drwiącym uśmiechu. – Jakiekolwiek wsparcie to już jest więcej, niż się spodziewam.

Blaine spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem i westchnął. – Tak, wiem. Przykro mi, ale muszę już iść. – Powiedział po chwili. – Muszę jeszcze przed próbą zahaczyć o bibliotekę.

Kurt skinął głową i uśmiechnął się.

- Okej. Zadzwonię. – Dodał, gdy Blaine zaczął się cofać i podniósł swój telefon w gorę. – Widzisz, właśnie zapisuję twój numer! – I zrobił to, wielkimi, oczywistymi ruchami. Blaine wyszczerzył zęby, pomachał mu i zniknął w drzwiach szkoły.

Kurt poczekał, aż chłopak znajdzie się poza zasięgiem wzroku, po czym wepchnął telefon do kieszeni i potruchtał po schodach w stronę budynku Administracji.

Miła z wyglądu kobieta w średnim wieku, która, jak się domyślał, była szkolną sekretarką spojrzała w górę, gdy wszedł do sekretariatu, przerwała pracę nad arkuszem kalkulacyjnym wyświetlonym na ekranie komputera i zapytała:

- Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, młody człowieku?

Kurt nabrał powietrza i splótł dłonie.

- Ja… hmm… ja się tylko zastanawiałem, czy macie może jakieś broszury informacyjne albo ulotki o szkole? Dla potencjalnych uczniów?

Kobieta rozpromieniła się i wstała. – Oczywiście, że mamy. Chodź ze mną.

Dziesięć minut później chłopak spłynął po schodach z ramionami pełnymi kopii każdej broszury, jaką miała ta szkoła, wszystkimi możliwymi informacjami, a nawet z kopią księgi pamiątkowej roku 2009/10. Lekko ogłuszony wsiadł do Navigatora. Jego palce wodziły po świecącej powierzchni zdjęć w niedowierzaniu, w końcu oparł się o fotel, wypuścił powietrze, długie, usatysfakcjonowane westchnięcie; potrząsnął głową, wyjął telefon i wybrał numer Blaine'a.

_Zapomniałem dać Ci mój numer_, wystukał na klawiaturze i nacisnął „wyślij".

Już po kilku sekundach otrzymał odpowiedź: _Hej! Nie pisz w czasie jazdy!_

_Nie jadę jeszcze. Zadzwonię jutro z krwawymi detalami, _odesłał. Po chwili telefon znów zawibrował: _Spróbuj bez rozlewu krwi. Plamy są trudne do zmycia._

Kurt roześmiał się głośno, serdecznie.

_Znam firmę sprzątającą. Dobrzy i dyskretni… _W odpowiedzi dostał uśmiechniętą buźkę i słowa: _Nie pytam skąd. Muszę iść nim podpadnę za używanie telefonu w bibliotece. Jedź ostrożnie!_

Kurt schował telefon i zapalił samochód.

Przez całą drogę do Limy, podczas gdy światło słońca przygasało wokół niego, radośnie nucił pod nosem, palce wystukiwały rytm na kierownicy, wciąż mrowiąc z szoku dotyku: _Let you put your hands on me in my skintight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight_!

Jego wzrok prześlizgnął się po błyszczących ulotkach na siedzeniu pasażera i uśmiechnął się radośnie. Miał teraz plan. Miał przyjaciela, prawdziwego chłopaka geja, który był jego przyjacielem. Będzie teraz lepiej…

Wjechał w swoją ulicę i zobaczył stare obite auto zaparkowane przed domem, i całe promieniujące ciepło, jakie czuł, ulotniło się w jednym momencie. Wjechał na podjazd i usiadł drżąc w wieczornym chłodzie, czekając, aż drzwi garażu się podniosą. W środku poskładał ulotki. Wyglądały brzydko i zimno w sztuczyny świetle. Ze smutkiem wsunął je do torby, spiął ramiona, przykleił uśmiech na twarz i przeszedł przez boczne drzwi.

- Część, tato! Wróciłem! Przepraszam, że jestem tak późno… Nagle jego nozdrza wypełniły się zapachem pieczonego mięsa i się zakrztusił.

Tata i Finn siedzieli na kanapie oglądając coś o sporcie, a Carole była w kuchni, mając na sobie jeden z fartuchów Kurta. Ojciec spojrzał znad telewizora z uśmiechem, gdy Kurt wszedł do pokoju.

- Hej. Masz, co potrzebowałeś z biblioteki? – Zapytał, podczas gdy Finn kątem oka zmierzył Kurta uważnym spojrzeniem i lekko pomachał palcami bez spoglądania mu w oczy.

Kurt zignorował go. – Mniej więcej.- Powiedział do ojca i ominął kanapę, by oprzeć się o kuchenne drzwi. – Pomyliłem dni? Nie spodziewałem się was przed piątkiem.

Carole właśnie zajmowała się brojlerem. – Musiałam zamienić się zmianami w supermarkecie, Juliann właśnie urodziła, trzy tygodnie przed terminem, uwierzysz? Dziewczynka, bardzo zdrowa, mimo że wcześniak; ma ogromne błękitne oczy i maleńkie rude loki… no w każdym razie, biorę piątkowe wieczorne zmiany Juliann aż ułożymy nowy grafik, więc przesunęliśmy kolację. – Uniosła pokrywkę patelni i pogrzebała w środku łyżką cedzakową.

- I Burt powiedział mi, że to ty gotujesz przeważnie dla was obu, więc sobie pomyślałam, czemu nie zrobić ci miłej niespodzianki?

Brwi Kurta uniosły się słabo. – Och. Hmm, dziękuję ci. To bardzo miło z twojej strony.

- Zrobiłam kurczaka dla twojego taty i mnie, ale kupiłam steki dla ciebie i Finna.

-Och – Żołądek kurta zacisnął się. – Nie musiałaś tego robić, mamy mnóstwo kurczaka w zamrażarce…

Pomachała dłonią na jego słowa. – Jesteście rosnącymi chłopcami, potrzebujecie czerwonego mięsa. Żelazo i tak dalej. Gdzie macie przyprawę do pieczeni, kochanie?

- Nie mamy. Za dużo soli. – I jadł mnóstwo zielonych warzyw, i brał tabletki z żelazem każdego dnia razem ze świeżym sokiem pomarańczowym, ale ugryzł się w język i tylko powiedział:

- Pozwól mi tylko umyć ręce i nakryję stół.

W końcu ani tata, ani Finn na pewno nie wstaną by to zrobić tak długo, jak długo leci mecz.

Odepchnął się od framugi drzwi i poszedł do swojego pokoju nim Carole powiedziała coś jeszcze. Jego pokój był cichy, jasne ściany dawały ukojenie; stał u stóp schodów przez chwilę, oddychając głęboko, ostrożnie położył torbę na jej miejsce na półce, delikatnie ją poklepał i poszedł do łazienki, by się umyć.

Carole nie była w stanie zrobić nic złego zaczątkowi domowej zupy pomidorowej, który przygotował, ale nie pomyślała o tym, by dodać pełnoziarniste grzanki albo trochę świeżych ziół. Ale ugotowała warzywa zamiast przyrządzić je na parze i kalafior był gumowaty. Kurt dźgnął go widelcem, po czym spojrzał na płat szarego mięsa leżący obok. Było go stanowczo zbyt dużo. Odciął kawałek mniejszy, niż jego dłoń i z niesmakiem zaczął żuć.

Finn wyczyścił talerz i pytał o dokładkę, nim Kurt zdołał wmusić w siebie połowę mięsa. Gdy Carole wstała, by sprzątnąć ze stołu, spojrzała na jego talerz.

- Och, kochanie, prawie nic nie zjadłeś! – powiedziała i Kurt zacisnął zęby. – Dobrze się czujesz?

- Wszystko ze mną w porządku. Dziękuję, że pytasz.

Dotknęła dłonią jego czoła jakby próbowała zmierzyć temperaturę i chłopak zamarł.

- Nie musisz przestawać jeść tylko dlatego, że reszta już skończyła.  
>- Zjem to, jeżeli on nie chce – powiedział Finn i Carole zmrużyła oczy.<p>

- Finn. _Maniery!_

- Czuję się dobrze, dziękuję. – Powtórzył Kurt i uchylił się spod jej dłoni, by wynieść samemu talerz do kuchni.

Do czasu gdy skończyli herbatę, ojciec wyglądał już na zmęczonego. Kurt złapał wzrok Carole i znacząco spojrzał na zegar. Kobieta rzuciła mały, błogi uśmiech i pozbierała swoje rzeczy. Kurt załadował zmywarkę, podczas gdy ojciec odprowadził dwójkę życząc im dobrej nocy; do czasu, gdy tata wrócił, chłopak na wpół leżał na kanapie z na wpół zamkniętymi oczyma i ramionami obejmującymi żebra.

- Wszystko okej, dzieciaku? Wyglądasz na bardziej zmęczonego niż ja się czuję.

Kurt zmusił się do słabego, zmęczonego uśmiechu.

- Długi dzień. Chciałbym tylko, żeby Carole pamiętała, że nie jem czerwonego mięsa – powiedział żałośnie.

Ojciec zdusił śmiech. – Jest przyzwyczajona do Finna. Przysięgam, ten chłopak zjadłby wszystko, co przed nim położysz. Postaram się jej przypomnieć następnym razem. Dobrze się czujesz?

Kurt pomyślał przez chwilę i wzruszył ramionami. –Myślę, że tak. Zjadłem tego dość, żeby być kulturalnym i nie na tyle, żeby mi było niedobrze. I wypiłem mnóstwo wody.

- Okej. – Powiedział tata i znów włączył telewizor. – Skończyłeś całą pracę domową tam w bibliotece?

- Nie, tylko szukałem informacji – Kurt skłamał i usiadł. – Nadal mam lekcje do odrobienia. I powinienem już zacząć.

Jego telefon zawibrował. Kurt spojrzał na niego, miał siedem smsów i trzydzieści sześć maili; pewnie większość to newslettery i dzisiejsza praca domowa od Mercedes, ale zignorował je wszystkie i otworzył najnowszego smsa.

_Odwagi! Złam jutro nogę. I zadzwoń, jakbyś czegoś potrzebował._

Zagryzł wargę zduszając uśmiech i odpisał: _Dziękuję. Zrobię to (obie rzeczy)._

Wstał i wrócił do swojego pokoju. Zrobił połowę podpunktów z algebry, czytankę z angielskiego i zestaw ćwiczeń gramatycznych z francuskiego w ciepłym oszołomieniu, bardzo świadomy ulotek w torbie, tuż przy jego łokciu.

Ale wyjął je dopiero po zrobieniu całej pracy domowej i po swoich kremach nawilżających; na wpół śpiąc wczołgał się do łóżka i zwinął się pod kocem by porozmyślać radośnie na temat szczegółów, zdjęć, ciężkiego, błyszczącego papieru. Oczywiście nie było mowy o tym, by mógł iść do Dalton, nie z rachunkami za lekarzy ojca. Ale każdy może pomarzyć, prawda?

Zasnął wśród rozrzuconych ulotek i śnił o dłoniach gładzących jego skórę, o ciepłych ustach dotykających jego powiek, policzków, kącików ust. Obudził się obwinięty prześcieradłami, z płonącymi policzkami i dłońmi przyciśniętymi do serca, jakby trzymał w nich coś drogiego.

Przeturlał się na brzuch. – O nie. Nie zaczynaj _od nowa_ – powiedział twardo w poduszkę i zaczął recytować nieregularne czasowniki francuskie aż w końcu zasnął ponownie.

Wolno, bardzo wolno zsunął rękę z ust. Zadrżał. Jego żołądek się szarpnął; zamknął oczy i spokojnie oddychał, aż nudności minęły. Ostra linia zawiasów szafki wbijała mu się boleśnie w ramię, ale długi moment minął, aż był znowu w stanie się poruszyć, nabrać powietrza i zmusić się do wyjścia na korytarz, z dłońmi wzdłuż ciała, w uniesioną brodą, tak, że nikt nie był w stanie się domyśleć, co przed chwilą zaszło.

- Um…

Zatrzymał się i odwrócił, trzęsąc się. Przy jego szafce stała dziwna dziewczyna, z niepewnym wyrazem twarzy. Spojrzał na nią pusto.

- Upuściłeś to. – Powiedziała i zorientował się, że trzyma w dłoni jego iPhone. – I to. – Jego torba.

Zmusił się do czegoś, co miało być uśmiechem. – Dziękuję. – Powiedział i zabrał oba przedmioty, udając, że nie słyszy, jak jego głos się trzęsie. Telefon do kieszeni. Torba na ramię, przyjemny, znajomy ciężar. Dłonie zacisnęły się na pasku.

- Ja nie grzebałam w środku, ani nic. – Powiedziała niezręcznie dziewczyna – Ale myślę, że nie jest zepsuty.

Jeśli nie był zepsuty, mógł… mógł do kogoś zadzwonić. Nie tata. Tata nie może o tym wiedzieć. Mógłby zadzwonić… mógłby zadzwonić do Blaine'a.

Kurt drżąco skinął głową. – Dzięki.

Ale dziewczyna nie odeszła. – Dobrze się czujesz? Nie musisz iść do pielęgniarki? Bo wyglądasz trochę… Mogę z tobą iść, jeżeli chcesz.

Skulił ramiona. Nabrał powietrza. – Czuję się dobrze. Nic mi nie będzie. Dziękuję. – Powiedział jeszcze raz i odwrócił się.

Czuł jej wzrok na plecach, gdy odchodził korytarzem.

Jedna z sal była pusta. Kurt zamknął za sobą drzwi i oparł się o nie, jego nogi się trzęsły. Wyjął telefon. Nie, nie był zepsuty. Westchnął z ulgą i wysłał smsa.

_Możesz do mnie zadzwonić?_

Czuł, że całe wielki minęły nim telefon w końcu zawibrował, niemal wypadając z uścisku Kurta. Chłopak drżąco szukał przycisku by odebrać telefon i prawie go znów upuścił nim przyłożył go do ucha.

- Kurt! – Głos Blaine'a był radosny i ciepły, i brzmiał tak daleko, że Kurt chciał się rozpłakać.

- Hej! Jak poszło?

- Hej – odpowiedział drżąco i ucichł

Po sekundzie ciszy usłyszał:

- Wszystko w porządku?

Wzrok Kurta się zamazał. – Ja… Ja nie… - przełknął i spróbował jeszcze raz. – Przepraszam. Myślę. Myślę że naprawdę spieprzyłem.

- Co się stało?

- Ja… Ja nie… - przełknął ślinę. – Byłem na korytarzu i Karofsky po prostu… znowu mnie popchnął na szafki i upuściłem telefon, i… i straciłem nad sobą panowanie. – Skończył słabo. – Pobiegłem za nim do szatni i zacząłem na niego krzyczeć i on… on złapał mnie i… -

- Nic ci nie jest? – Blaine zapytał szybko. Kurt zacisnął dłoń u podstawy szyi i zamknął oczy. – Kurt, jeśli on ci coś zrobił, musisz od razu iść do pielęgniarki, możemy porozmawiać potem…

- On mnie pocałował. – Kurt wydusił w siebie.

- … och. – Powiedział Blaine po chwili. – Cóż. – aż w końcu: - Nie spodziewałem się, że powiesz coś takiego.

Oddech Kurta się załamał. Wydał z siebie szczególnie zduszony dźwięk. Nagle zaczął się śmiać, kolana go zawiodły i osunął się po drzwiach na ziemię z czołem opartym na dłoni, bezbronnie dysząc do telefonu.

- Przepraszam – powiedział po minucie Blaine. – To, co powiedziałem raczej nie było pomocne.

Kurt nabrał powietrza i wytarł oczy do sucha tyłem trzęsącej się dłoni.

- Cóż, nie spodziewałem się, że on zrobi coś takiego, więc myślę, że jesteśmy kwita.

Blaine zaśmiał się krótko. – Masz rację. – nastąpiła krótka chwila ciszy po drugiej stronie linii. Kurt wyobraził sobie Blaine'a w pokoju wspólnym w Dalton, przechylającego głowę, uśmiechającego się i trzymającego telefon swoimi smukłymi palcami. – Pytanie, co teraz z tym zrobimy?

- Zrobimy?– _Poza trzymaniem się z daleka od Karofskiego do końca świata?_ Kurt zagryzł wargę. Nagle uświadomił sobie, co właśnie usłyszał i powtórzył: - My?

- Tak. Myślę, że to ja ciebie w to wpakowałem – powiedział kwaśno Blaine. – Nie mam zamiaru zostawić cię samego by przyjąć konsekwencje. Ten neandertalczyk musi wiedzieć, że nie może robić ci takich rzeczy niezależnie od powodów.

Głowa Kurta oparła się o drzwi. Zamknął oczy.

- Dziękuję. Znaczy…

- To nie jest problem - powiedział Blaine ciepło. Kurt uśmiechnął się. – Na pewno jesteś cały? Nadal brzmisz trochę nie tak.

Kurt pokręcił głową. – Nic mi nie jest. Chcę tylko wziąć prysznic… chcę wziąć milion pryszniców, ale nie, nic mi nie jest. – powiedział stanowczo i spróbował brzmieć tak, jakby tak myślał.

Ręka Blaine'a była ciepła i prawdziwa na jego plecach.

- Chodź, kupię ci lunch. – powiedział po chwili, Kurt spojrzał na niego i niemal się uśmiechnął.

Lunchem była sałatka z kurczaka i kawa z kawiarni kilka budynków dalej; jedli przy jednym z chwiejnych plastikowych stolików przy oknie i Kurt nie był pewny, kto bardziej nie pasuje do tego miejsca: on, w płaszczu i szaliku od projektanta czy Blaine w swoim mundurku prywatnej szkoły.

Po kilku minutach Blaine spojrzał znad sałatki i zapytał: Bo mogę zostać, jeśli chcesz…

- Będzie dobrze. – Kurt wbił się w kawałek sałaty i obwinął go wokół widelca. – To tylko dwie lekcje, po których mam awaryjną spotkanie z Glee. Najgorsze, co mógłby zrobić to pociąć mi opony. Znowu.

Ciemne, trójkątne brwi Blaine'a lekko się uniosły na tą wiadomość, ale przemilczał to, pochylił lekko głowę i zamiast tego zapytał: -Awaryjne spotkanie z Glee?

Kurt zamrugał, zdziwiony zmianą tematu, po czym spąsowiał.

- Och! Nie. Nie! Nic takiego. Oni nawet nie wiedzą, że byłem w Dalton. – teraz był już czerwony niczym pomidor. – Nie, mamy konkurs mashupów – chłopaki kontra dziewczyny, wszystko straszliwie pozbawione pola do fantazji, mimo warunku, że dziewczyny mają zrobić coś w stylu klasycznego rocka, a chłopcy utwory jakiegoś dziewczęcego zespołu. – Pomachał słabo ręką. – Co mogłoby być czymś w moim stylu, ale chłopaki nie byli, że tak powiem, specjalnie rozentuzjazmowani moim wyborem piosenek i sugestiami dotyczącymi kostiumów, więc…

- Więc?

Kurt upił kawy. Była słaba i letnia, ale to pewnie dobrze po tylu tygodniach picia wyłącznie ziołowych herbatek.

- Powiedzieli mi, że mam sobie iść i pozwolić im samym na wymyślenie czegoś męskiego i nieprzynoszącego wstydu. – powiedział lekko odstawiając kubek.

Gdy podniósł wzrok, zobaczył, że Blaine przestał jeść i go obserwował, uśmiechając się z oczekiwaniem i podniósł brew w odpowiedzi.

- Trzy dni później dowiedziałem się, że nie tylko nie zrobili nic związanego z mashupem, ale także zdołali śmiertelnie obrazić nową trenerkę futbolu – do tego stopnia, że złożyła rezygnację. Od momentu gdy nasz dyrektor chóru kazał przeprosić ją na zajęciach jutro rano, byłem prześladowany przez grupę naciskających idiotów, jęczących „Stary, musisz nam w tym pomóc! Zrobimy wszystko. No, wszystko oprócz boa. Ale nie dawaj za dużo cekinów."

Jego wersja Finna była niemal idealna, chociaż właściwie Finn tylko czekał skulony za Samem z wyrazem twarzy kopniętego szczenięcia. Artie to powiedział – mniej więcej. Mike nawet nie miał nic przeciwko boa. Ale głos Finna sprawił, że Blaine się roześmiał cicho, kąciki jego oczu zmarszczyły się i usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu pokazując białe, nie całkiem równe zęby.

- Punkt dla ciebie – powiedział radośnie.

Kurt oparł brodę na dłoni i rzucił Blaine'owi słaby uśmiech.

- Każdego innego dnia byłoby to niesłychanie satysfakcjonujące. Ale byłem trochę zbyt przejęty czymś innym, żeby dostatecznie się tym cieszyć… - Zagryzł wargę na słowach tak szybko, jak tylko wydostały się z jego ust, ale Blaine rzucił mu tylko wspierające, rozumiejące spojrzenie i zapytał:

- Więc co zrobili, że trenerka chciała odejść?

Kurt przewrócił oczami. – Uwierz mi, nie chcesz wiedzieć. Heteroseksualni chłopcy czasami potrafią być niesamowicie obrzydliwi. – I najwyraźniej dziewczyny hetero też. Naprawdę, z wszystkich ludzi nigdy by nie podejrzewał Tiny…

Blaine znów się roześmiał i uniósł ręce. – Nie zapytam o nic więcej, obiecuję!

Kurt uśmiechnął się, spojrzał na swój talerz i zorientował się, że zjadł połowę sałatki nawet tego nie zauważając. Odłożył widelec i objął dłońmi kubek ze stygnącą kawą. Blaine kontynuował.

- Więc, co każesz im włożyć, jeśli nie cekiny i boa?

Kurt zacisnął wargi i zaczął rozmyślać nad swoimi tablicami.

- W tych okolicznościach uszanuję godność trenerki Bieste i ograniczę się do klasycznego Motown, mamy mnóstwo marynarek w magazynie. Ale gdyby to był inny wypadek, naciskałbym na pióropusze i złote koronki, tylko po to, żeby było po mojemu. – spojrzał na zegarek, zmarszczył nos i odsunął krzesło. – Przerwa na lunch się już kończy i muszę wracać do szkoły. Dziękuję, za lunch i za wszystko.

- Nie ma za co – Blaine wziął swoją kawę i również wstał. – Odprowadzę cię, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. Zostawiłem samochód na waszym parkingu.

Kurt poczuł uśmiech ponownie rozlewający się na jego twarzy. – Byłoby cudownie.

Poszli do szkoły ramię w ramię, nie rozmawiając, ale gdy doszli do parkingu, Blaine się zatrzymał i lekko dotknął łokcia Kurta.

– Nie chcę naciskać, ale myślę, że naprawdę powinieneś powiedzieć o tym wszystkim swoim rodzicom. – powiedział trzeźwo. – Wszystko może teraz iść lepiej, teraz, kiedy ten chłopak wie, że masz za sobą przyjaciół. Ale może też być gorzej. Właściwie, nawet bardziej prawdopodobne, że będzie gorzej.

Wargi Kurta nagle się zacisnęły. Stanowczo pokręcił głową.

Blaine wyglądał przez chwilę na zdezorientowanego. Po chwili uniósł brwi. – Och. Twoi rodzice nie wiedzą, że jesteś gejem?

- To nie tak. – Kurt spojrzał w dół na swoje dłonie zaciśnięte na pasku torby. – Tata miał niedawno zawał serce i nie dochodzi do siebie tak szybko, jak powinien. A to… to jest dokładnie to, czego się zawsze bal. Że coś takiego mogłoby się mi przytrafić. Ta wiedza by go zabiła. A mam tylko jego.

- Nie wiedziałem. Przepraszam. – Blaine zmarszczył brwi rozmyślając. – Co z waszym szkolnym pedagogiem? Albo jakimś nauczycielem?

- Wiedzą. – Kurt pokręcił głową. – To jest tak, jak powiedziałeś. Nie obchodzi ich to, a gdyby ich to obchodziło, nie wiedzieliby co zrobić. Mój dyrektor chóru uważa, że moim prawdziwym problemem jest fakt, że nagle robię się z tego powodu zbyt przygnębiony. Poza tym…

Zatrzymał się. Co by się stało, gdyby jego ojciec usłyszał po raz pierwszy, że Kurt jest gejem tego okropnego popołudnia w jego pokoju, od Finna?

Nawet Karofsky na to nie zasługiwał.

Blaine patrzył na niego z ciekawością. Kurt pokręcił głową. – To nie jest ważne. – powiedział i, po chwili, Blaine skinął głową.

- Możesz do mnie zadzwonić – zaoferował. –Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował. Albo chciał porozmawiać…

Kurt nie mógł się powstrzymać; znów się uśmiechnął i skinął głową. Dziękuję. Bardzo chętnie.

Stał i machał, podczas gdy Blaine wyjechał z parkingu i zniknął na ulicy, po czym skierował się w stronę sali do angielskiego. Telefon zawibrował mu w kieszeni.

_Powodzenia w kłótniach z twoimi chłopcami w sportowych kurtkach!_

Kurt uśmiechnął się i odpowiedział bezczelnie: _Hej. Nie pisz gdy jedziesz :)_

Zadzwonił pierwszy dzwonek. Zaczął biec po schodach.

_Nie jadę, kupuję benzynę. :P_

_To dobrze. Muszę iść, zaraz mam lekcje, _wysłał i uśmiechnął się do telefonu nim schował go.

Zadzwonił dzwonek kończący ostatnią lekcję.

- Pamiętajcie – powiedziała pani O'Leary do klasy – test wielokrotnego wyboru w poniedziałek, przygotujcie się!

Kurt westchnął i wepchnął pracę domową do swojego pamiętnika. To coś znaczyło, jeśli nauczyciel musiał zrobić test, by zmusić połowę klasy do odrobienia lekcji…

Wysunął się z klasy i skierował w stronę swojej szafki. Litery, które przykleił do drzwiczek lekko zwijały się na końcach. Wyprostował je. Ciepłe, orzechowe oczy Blaine'a spoglądały krzepiąco na niego ze zdjęcia, które wyciął z księgi pamiątkowej Dalton; Kurt automatycznie odwzajemnił uśmiech, poczuł, że jego ramiona się rozluźniają, a ból głowy znika. Jeszcze tylko występ dla trenerki Bieste i tydzień będzie skończony. Piątkowy obiad tylko z ojcem, nareszcie tak dla odmiany, a potem całe dwa dni spokoju…

Coś uderzyło go w plecy i wpadł twarzą w szafki. Poczuł, że jego kolana zawiodły; pozwolił sobie upaść i obrócił się, głupio dziękując trenerce Sylvester za zmuszenie wszystkich, którzy przyłączyli się do jej zespołu, jak upadać bezpiecznie. Spojrzał w górę.

Karofsky gapił się na niego zmrużonymi oczyma. Gardło Kurta się zacisnęło. Zadrżał. Kąciki ust większego chłopaka zadrgały i uniosły się w lekkim uśmieszku i, po długiej chwili, odwrócił się, bardzo powoli i odszedł korytarzem.

Kurt przyciągnął kolana do piersi i zacisnął na nich trzęsące się dłonie. _To jest to_, pomyślał i zamknął oczy. _Nie mogę tego więcej robić._

_- _Hej, Kurt? – Drgnął i spojrzał w górę. Mike stał przed nim z torbą przewieszoną przez ramię, patrząc z konfuzję na Kurta. – Wszystko gra?

Kurt zacisnął szczęki, zignorował wyciągniętą dłoń Mike'a i podniósł się na nogi. – Tak. – powiedział, bardzo spokojnie, zamknął swoją szafkę spoglądając ostatni raz na uśmiechnięte, pewne siebie oczy Blaine'a. – Chodźmy, musicie przeprosić trenerkę.

- Taa. – Mike zaczął iść razem z nim, niezależnie i pewnie, i rzucił mu uśmiech. – Dzięki za pomoc z muzykę i kostiumami, i w ogóle z wszystkim.

Kurt wzruszył ramionami i zdołał się uśmiechnąć. – Tylko to mogłem zrobić. – _To ostatnia rzecz jaką zrobię. Mam nadzieję, że jest warta zachodu._

Kurt otworzył drzwi ze swojego pokoju i przez chwilę nasłuchiwał. Telewizor był włączony, ale dźwięk był przyciszony, co znaczyło, że ojciec czyta albo znów gra w Solitera. Wolno przeszedł przez korytarz i zatrzymał się w drzwiach, z ramionami ściskającymi broszury z Dalton. Po chwili ojciec się zorientował, że Kurt jest w pokoju i spojrzał znad układanych kart.

Kurt wziął głęboki oddech. –Tato, czy mogę z tobą o czymś porozmawiać?

Jego głos lekko zadrżał i ojciec zamrugał zaskoczony. – O czym?

Kurt usiadł na brzeżku kanapy z folderem informacyjnym przyciśniętym mocno do żeber. Zamknął na chwilę oczy i powiedział:

- Chcę zmienić szkołę.

Zmywarka cicho mruczała w kuchni. W telewizorze ktoś mamrotał. Ojciec patrzył na niego pusto. – Chcesz co?

Kurt przełknął ślinę. – Chcę zmienić szkołę. – powtórzył i zmusił się do rozluźnienia ramion i podania ojcu folderu. – To broszura z Akademii Dalton dla chłopców w Westerville. Chcę się tam przenieść.

Ojciec spoglądał to na broszurę, to na Kurta. Następnie, bardzo wolno, sięgnął po pilota i wyłączył telewizor.

- Mówisz poważnie. – to nie było pytanie.

Słowa zamarły Kurtowi w gardle. Skinął głową. Ojciec potarł dłonie. – Dlaczego?

_Bo tam czułem się bezpiecznie_.

Ale nie mógł tego powiedzieć. Nie mógł tak przerazić ojca, gdy ten jest chory. Pokręcił głową.

- To… - przełknął ciężko. – To jest bardzo dobra szkoła, tato. Mają całą listę zaawansowanych zajęć dla juniorów i seniorów – porządne zaawansowane lekcje, nie tylko zaawansowany tok nauki w trakcie normalnych zajęć jak połowa tych w McKinley…

Ojciec spojrzał na broszurę. Kurt wziął ją do rąk i otworzył na pierwszej stronie.

- Mają świetny program artystyczny. Widzisz? – Ręka Kurta drżała gdy otwierał właściwe strony broszury. – Sztuki wizualne, teatr, muzyka, wszystko. I program klasyczny… - Próbował odwrócić stronę i upuścił książeczkę, tata powoli się schylił by ją podnieść. –Mógłbym uczyć się łaciny, tato. I greki od trzeciego roku. I mają świetny chór, i koło francuskie, które co roku organizuje wycieczkę do Paryża dla seniorów, więc mógłbym, mógłbym, mieć więcej zajęć dodatkowych do wypisania na podaniu na studia. Prawie sto procent tamtejszych uczniów dostaje się do pierwszego college, do którego złożyli podanie, tato, mógłbym dostać się do jakiegokolwiek college w kraju… Mógłbym się dostać na Uniwersytet Nowojorski… - to niemożliwe do spełnienia marzenie, to, o którym nigdy nikomu nie powiedział, nawet pannie Pillsbury ani pani Lister, ani nawet Mercedes.

Ojciec obrócił broszurę we właściwą stronę i spojrzał wyczekująco na Kurta. – I?

Kurt oparł się o ramię kanapy. – I co?

Ojciec oparł łokcie na kolanach i serce Kurta zamarło.

- Przestań, Kurt – powiedział ciężko. – Znam cię. i wiem, kiedy mi czegoś nie mówisz.

- Ja nie… - ojciec uniósł brwi. Kurt spojrzał na niego ponownie, zamknął oczy i skłamał.

- Przepraszam. W środę po południu, kiedy powiedziałem, że muszę jechać do biblioteki… nie byłem tam. Opuściłem popołudniowe lekcje i pojechałem do Westerville żeby obejrzeć szkołę.

Wyginał palce trzymając dłonie na kolanach. Mocno zamrugał.

- To bardzo dobra szkoła, tato. O wiele lepsza niż McKinley. Naprawdę chcę tam pójść.

Ojciec ciężko wypuścił powietrze. Kurt mocno ścisnął dłonie. – Wiem, że to daleko – wydusił z siebie. – Ale mogę dojeżdżać, ludzie tak robią codziennie. Są pociągi, sprawdziłem… I wiem, że to droga szkoła, zwłaszcza teraz, ale możemy… - przełknął ciężko. – Możemy napocząć moje pieniądze na studia. Albo… - gardło się mu zacisnęło, ale pomyślał o Karofskim i zmusił się, by powiedzieć, co miał na myśli: - Albo możemy porozmawiać z babcię. Wiesz, że zawsze mówiła, że z radością pomoże opłacać moją edukację.

Ojciec chrząknął i rzucił mu spojrzenie. Babcia była ostatnio niezręcznym tematem: nie lubiła zbytnio Carole i _bardzo _nie lubiła Finna.

Kurt pokręcił głową i zamknął oczy. – Nieważne. Możemy użyć pieniędzy na studia. Proszę, tylko przejrzyj tą broszurę. Wszystko tam jest, lekcje, statystyki, koszty. Wszystko.

Ramiona ojca skuliły się. Pochylił głowę nad dłońmi.

- Proszę. – powiedział Kurt i silnie zamrugał

Ojciec potarł brodę dłonią. – Pomyślę o tym – powiedział po chwili. W jego glosie było słychać napięcie.

Oczy Kurta zaczęły łzawić. Zacisnął mocno usta by powstrzymać łzy i odwrócił wzrok aż odzyskał nad sobą kontrolę na tyle, by móc powiedzieć:

- Dziękuję. Mam… mam test z biologii w poniedziałek, muszę się iść pouczyć. – zmusił się do wstania, spojrzał na broszurę i na czubek głowy ojca. – Przepraszam, że opuściłem szkołę – wydusił z siebie. Jego głos się trząsł. Wytarł szybko oczy Tylem dłoni. – Już nadrobiłem wszystko.

- Dobrze. – powiedział ciężko ojciec. Znów spojrzał na syna, a jego twarz była poszarzała i zmęczona. – Kurt, jesteś szczęśliwy w McKinley?

Kurt spojrzał na swoje dłonie i pomyślał, by znów skłamać, ale jego gardło zacisnęło się na słowach. Pokręcił głową.

- Nie, tato. – powiedział tak spokojnie, jak tylko zdołał. – Nie jestem.

Do czasu gdy wrocił do swojego pokoju, cały się trząsł. Opadł na krzesło przy biurku i wpatrzył sę w ścianę, z zaciśniętymi ustami, próbując potrzymać łzy wciąż napływające do oczu. _To i tak była marna szansa_, powiedział soie twardo i wygrzebał z kieszeni chusteczkę, by wytrzeć twarz do sucha. Przełknął gulę w gardle, wziął stanowczy oddech i sięgnął po podręcznik do biologii. Jeśli nie może zmienić szkoły, przynajmniej może mieć same A. Bo kto wie? Może, jeśli naprawdę się będzie ciężko pracować, można dostać się na NYU z McKinley High.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6: Nie jesteśmy rodziną.

Poniedziałki zaczynały się wczesnymi zajęciami z Glee, co zwykle było stratą czasu. Kurt rozważał ominięcie próby, ale to oznaczałoby rozpoczęcie tygodnia od wizyty w śmietniku… Tina wysłała mu smsa w niedzielę po południu…

_Mam nowy żakiet, musisz go widzieć!_

Chłopak westchnął i zdecydował jednak iść na zajęcia.

Gdy wszedł do pokoju chóru, wszyscy już tam byli: Quinn, Brittany i Santana ćwiczyły sekwencję kroków do nowego występu Cheerios, chłopcy klepali się nawzajem po plecach z powodu ostatniego meczu futbolowego. Kurt ostrożnie ich zmierzył spojrzeniem, odsunął swoje krzesło od grupy i usiadł, by przejrzeć książkę do muzyki. Po kilku minutach Tina oderwała się od futbolistów i stanęła przed nim.

- I co o tym myślisz? – rozłożyła ramiona i wolno odwróciła się na palcach. Czarne koronki i brokat ciężko okręciły się wokół niej, dając orientalny zapach sklepu New Age, w którym kupiła żakiecik.

Kurt wydął wargi, ale jej entuzjazm z powodu nowego zakupu był tak zaraźliwy, że w końcu się uśmiechnął.

- Ładny. Świetnie ci pasuje, zwłaszcza z tymi spodniami. – gorączkowo szukał jeszcze czegoś, co mógłby pochwalić. – Bardzo mi się podobają te sznurowania po bokach, on jest na fiszbinach?

- Oczywiście! – Tina rozpromieniła się i radośnie wygładziła przód żakietu…

Rachel stanęła między dziewczyną a Kurtem, dramatycznie przycisnęła plik nut do swojej swetrowej kamizelki w romby i rzuciła chłopakowi gniewne spojrzenie.

- Musimy porozmawiać, _zdrajco _– wypluła i gardło Kurta się zacisnęło. Czyżby ktoś w szkole widział Blaine'a w szkolnym mundurku i się wygadał? Ale chłopak zdołał unieść brew i powiedzieć słodko:

- Słucham?

Rachel z oburzeniem odrzuciła włosy do tyłu. Finn stał tuż za nią.

- Jak w ogóle mogłeś o czymś takim pomyśleć? Po tym, jak zaśpiewałam z tobą duet!

_I rzuciłaś mnie niczym gorącego ziemniaka w momencie, gdy zabrzmiała ostatnia nuta, nie żebym się czegoś więcej po tobie spodziewał._

- Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, o czym mówisz. – wydusił w całkiem dobrej imitacji swojego zwykłego, lekceważącego tonu, ale Finn gniewnie pokręcił głową.

- Stary, wiesz dokładnie o co jej chodzi.

Kurt rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie. – Myślałem, że mamy umowę – warknął – Nie mówisz do mnie, a ja nie wysyłam cię na izbę przyjęć po pełny gips…

- Um.… - Artie uniósł dłoń. – On może wiedzieć, o czym mówicie, ale reszta z nas nie za bardzo…

- _Zmienia szkołę - _Rachel rzuciła przez ramię i Kurtowi powietrze zamarło w płucach. Przełknął ślinę, a Rachel rzuciła swoje świdrujące spojrzenie po pokoju. – Idzie do Dalton. Do naszej _konkurencji_.

Nastąpił moment kompletnej ciszy. Basista delikatnie potrącił struny.

Po chwili Puck powiedział

pusto z drugiego końca pokoju: - Stary, to nie jest fajne.

- I to powiedział facet, który planował uciec z miasta i zostawić nas wszystkich na lodzie. – powiedział Artie i Puck, o dziwo, zamilkł.

Kurt oparł się o oparcie krzesła, splótł dłonie na kolanie i rzucił Finnowi najchłodniejsze, najmniej zachwycone spojrzenie, na jakie tylko mógł się zdobyć. Finn z powodu wzrostu nie był przyzwyczajony do zastraszania; nie trwało długo nim zaczął się wić, a wtedy Kurt powiedział najbardziej lodowatym tonem:

- To była prywatna rozmowa między mną a moim ojcem. Mogę zapytać, skąd się o niej dowiedziałeś?

Finn zwiesił ramiona i rzucił gniewne spojrzenie. – Słyszałem, jak mama rozmawiała o tym z twoim tatą przez telefon.

- Rozumiem. – Kurt uniósł brew. – I stwierdziłeś, że dało ci to prawo do poinformowania o mojej prywatnej sprawie czwartą najbardziej przeze mnie nielubianą osobę w szkole, by mogła ona oznajmić ją całemu klubowi bez sprawdzenia najpierw, czy jej informacje są prawdziwe?

Na chwilę oczy Finna odbiegły w bok. Po chwili wysunął żuchwę, założył ręce i powiedział: - Stary, ja jestem coś jak współkapitanem. To moja robota…

- Jesteś mięśniami Rachel, to wszystko. – Kurt warknął. – Wyciąga cię z magazynu tylko wtedy, gdy potrzebuje oprzeć coś okropnego na zastraszaniu.

Kątem oka Kurt zauważył słabe sapnięcie Rachel; jej policzki pokryły się różem, rzuciła pełne winy spojrzenie na Finna, ale chłopak nieświadomie kontynuował.

- Poza tym, jesteśmy, czymś w stylu rodziny, a to znaczy, że nawet jak ze mną nie rozmawiasz, powinieneś zapytać mnie o zdanie…

Kurt nagle był na nogach, patrząc wściekle tak blisko, jak tylko blisko mógł zbliżyć się do twarzy Finna.

- Nie jesteśmy rodziną. – wypluł i Finn cofnął się zaskoczony. – _Nie jesteśmy _rodziną. Nigdy nie będziemy rodziną. Nie obchodzi mnie to, jak długo nasi rodzice będą ze sobą chodzić. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy _wezmą ślub_. Ty i ja nigdy nie będziemy rodziną, bo _nienawidzę cię_, Finnie Hudsonie. Sam widok twojej głupiej twarzy sprawia, że jest mi niedobrze. Nie chcę nigdy więcej pamiętać o twojej egzystencji.

Para pałeczek do bębna upadła na ziemię. Nastąpiła cisza, Finn gapił się na niego tępo.

-Do licha! – powiedziała Santana z radosnym mruknięciem.

Rachel napuchła ze złości, jej oczy spoglądały to na Kurta, to na Santanę, jakby nie mogła się zdecydować, na kogo wybuchnąć najpierw. Nagle przestało obchodzić Kurta, co zrobi dziewczyna. Nałożył torbę na ramię i przeszedł obok niej w kierunku drzwi.

Rachel zająknęła się. – Gdz… gdzie idziesz? Nie możesz…

- Nie mogę? – zatrzymał się, ostro się odwrócił na pięcie i spojrzał na nią wściekle. – Tak dla waszej wiadomości – powiedział gorzko – jeśli kogokolwiek z was to obchodzi, nie zmieniam szkoły. Chciałem, ale tata się nie zgodził. – Usta Rachel znów się otworzyły. Brwi Finna zmarszczyły się w konfuzji. Za nimi, w oddali, Kurt zobaczył Mercedes i Quinn wymieniające zaskoczone spojrzenia, Tinę nerwowo wyłamującą palce, Sama patrzącego z dezorientacją. Bolało go gardło. Zamknął oczy.

- Co robię, - usłyszał sam siebie z bardzo daleka – to rezygnuję z Glee. Dobrej zabawy na pierwszym etapie. Mam nadzieję, że wam dobrze pójdzie.

Cisza. Otworzył oczy. Quinn wpatrywała się w niego z otwartymi ustami. Puck i Mike wymieniali zdezorientowane spojrzenia. Mercedes otworzyła usta i zamknęła je znowu, z niedowierzaniem kręcąc głową. Oczy Santany zwęziły się, a usta zacisnęły, całe jej rozbawienie zniknęło w nagłej furii.

Kurt odwrócił się do nich wszystkich plecami.

-Nie możesz tego zrobić! – wykrztusiła Rachel za nim. – Konkurs zaczyna się za _sześć tygodni_!

Kurt zatrzymał się. – Więc lepiej, żebyście ustalili listę utworów i zaczęli próby, nieprawdaż? – powiedział, gdy pan Schue pojawił się w drzwiach z ramionami pełnymi nut i zdziwionym wyrazem twarzy.

Chłopak minął nauczyciela nim ten zdołał powiedzieć choć słowo i odszedł.

Resztę dnia spędził prześladowany przez członków chóru.

Na naukach społecznych pan Cartwright zabrał klasę do biblioteki. Kurt był między półkami, szukając książek Pearl Harbor, gdy się zorientował, że Mercedes odeszła od swojego stolika w czytelni i stanęła obok niego, zdjęła z półki jakąś książkę na oślep z półki, oparła się o nią i zaczęła kartkować bez patrzenia na strony.

- Jak myślisz, co powinniśmy zrobić na konkurs? – powiedziała cicho.

Kurt odsunął się od niej, wybrał kolejną książkę i otworzył ją na spisie treści.

- Czemu mnie pytasz? Zrezygnowałem. Dość stanowczo, o ile dobrze pamiętam.

Mercedes zaśmiała się z samozadowoleniem i pokręciła głową. Długie, jasne końce jej szalika przesunęły się po jej ramieniu.

- Wszyscy wiemy, że nie mówiłeś tego poważnie, tak samo, jak nie mówiłeś poważnie o Dalton.

- Doprawdy. – powiedział Kurt kpiąco.

- Tak, naprawdę. Przestań, Kurt. Ty w prywatnej szkole? Rzuciła mu rozbawione spojrzenie. – Musiałbyś nosić _mundurek_. Codziennie.

Westchnął i odwrócił wzrok. – Mercedes, możesz przestać? – zapytał cicho po chwili. Dziewczyna niepewnie spojrzała na niego. – Mówiłem poważnie o transferze do Dalton, mówiłem też poważnie o rezygnacji z Glee. Myślę też poważnie o tym, żeby dostać A z tego zadania, więc byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś pozwoliła mi pracować.

Brwi zranionej dziewczyny zmarszczyły się. – Jeśli mówiłeś serio, dlaczego nie powiedziałeś nam o tym wcześniej? Albo chociaż mnie? Podobno jesteśmy przyjaciółmi…

Spojrzał na jej przyjazną, ładną twarz i szczery uśmiech, po czym westchnął.

- Kiedy rozmawialiśmy o czymś, co naprawdę jest dla nas ważne? – zapytał.

Mercedes pokręciła głową. – Myślałam, że rozmawialiśmy.

Książka miała mnóstwo nawiązań do Pearl Harbor. kurt zamknął ją i dodał do tych, które już trzymał na zgiętym ramieniu.

- Byliśmy przyjaciółmi przez ponad rok, a ty nawet nie wiedziałaś, że jestem ateistą. – powiedział. Mercedes zacisnęła usta i spuściła wzrok. – Nie mam pojęcia, co myślisz o polityce. Nawet nie rozmawialiśmy o tym, co chcemy robić po szkole, nie na poważnie. Może najlepiej, żebyśmy przestali udawać i po prostu zostawili siebie nawzajem w spokoju.

Znów pokręciła głową. – Zabrałam cię do mojego kościoła. To było poważne.

- Nie – odrzekł ze znużeniem. – To było niemiłe.

Po chwili oczy dziewczyny przygasły. Pokręciła głową, odłożyła książkę na półkę i odwróciła się; Kurt podniósł ją, sprawdził numer ewidencyjny i odstawił ją tam, gdzie miała być, udając, że nie patrzy, jak Mercedes odchodzi.

Następny był angielski. Kurt właśnie wyjmował książki z torby, gdy nagle na jego ławkę padł cień i ktoś głośno chrząknął.

- Err-_hem_!

Podniósł wzrok. Rachel oparła dłonie na biodrach i rzuciła mu gniewne spojrzenie. Uniósł swoją brew tak bardzo zniechęcająco, jak tylko potrafił i czekał. Rachel fuknęła z oburzeniem.

- Mercedes powiedziała, że odszedłeś na poważnie. Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? Potrzebuję twojej pomocy w przygotowaniach do konkursu, sama nie mogę wszystkiego zrobić.

- I o dziwo wciąż nie czuję się poruszony. – Kurt powiedział sucho. Rachel zmarszczyła brwi i pomyślała przez kilka sekund. Nagle ją olśniło. Przez chwilkę żuła wargę, po czym pochyliła się.

- W porządku, słuchaj. Miałam zamiar powiedzieć panu Schue żeby dał ci małe solo na pierwszym etapie. Poprawiłeś się na tyle, że nie zniszczyłoby to kompletnie naszej szansy.

_To by było na tyle jeśli chodzi o „jeśli wygramy Krajowe, to tylko dzięki tobie", _Kurt pomyślał kwaśno, podczas gdy ona kontynuowała:

- Ale mogę zrobić coś więcej. Jeśli muszę, jestem gotowa podzielić się sceną. Możemy nawet zrobić ten duet Barbry i Judy…

- Rachel Berry! – zawołała pani Lister spod tablicy. – Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś była w tej klasie. Przypomnij sobie, gdzie powinnaś teraz być i idź tam!

- Przepraszam, pani Lister, ale to jest ważne! - Rachel machnęła niecierpliwie dłonią. – Nie będę pani długo przeszkadzać, ale musimy się dogadać jeszcze dzisiaj, konkurs rozpoczyna się już za sześć tygodni i …

- _Rachel_! – Pani Lister zaczęła iść w ich kierunku. Kurt położył książki na biurku i pochylił głowę w bok.

- _Do widzenia, _Rachel – powiedział stanowczo. Dziewczyna wydała z siebie dźwięk przypominający rozwścieczonego kota i usunęła się z pokoju.

Gdy poszedł do swojej szafki po muzyce żeby wyjąć podręczniki do biologii, na korytarzu stali ręka w rękę Tina i Mike, obserwując go z identycznymi, zmartwionymi wyrazami twarzy. Szybko wyjął książki i odszedł, nim zdążyli do niego podejść; gdy skręcił za róg, zobaczył zbliżającego się Karofskiego i skręcił, by oddzielały ich trzy dziewczyny z Cheerios. Karofsky spojrzał na niego znacząco i zacisnął pięść . Kurt szedł dalej, z wzrokiem utkwionym przed siebie. W czasie lunchu najpierw dokładnie sprawdził kafeterię. Gdy nie zobaczył ani śladu Karofskiego, Azimio czy też członków Glee, uniósł brodę i przyłączył się do kolejki. Właśnie przyglądał się podejrzanie wyglądającej sałatce z tuńczyka, kiedy Finn stanął za nim, grożąc niczym nadąsana chmura burzowa.

- Stary, co z tobą nie tak?

- Poza tobą? – warknął Kurt, porzucił tacę i miejsce w kolejce, by odejść do jednej z Sali ćwiczeń z muzyki. Był w połowie „Autumn Leaves" kiedy drzwi się otwarły i zorientował się, że był uwięziony w małym pokoju razem z osobą, która przez nie wejdzie. Przełknął w napięciu i czekał.

- Teraz, gdy nie jesteś w Glee, nie powinieneś używać tych pokoi.

Westchnął.

- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, Rachel, uczę się muzyki. Mam większe prawo d używania sal ćwiczeń niż ty. Czego chcesz?

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy.

- Kim jest pozostała trójka?

Odwrócił się na stołku pianina. – Słucham?

Rachel przekrzywiła głowę. – Powiedziałeś że jestem tylko _czwartą _najbardziej nielubianą przez ciebie osobą w tej szkole. – powiedziała i, o dziwo, usłyszał w jej głosie nutę dumy. – Kim jest pozostała trójka?

Kurt przechylił głowę w bok i niedowierzająco zmierzył ją wzrokiem. - Karofsky, Finn i Azimio – powiedział w końcu. – Ale jeśli wciąż będziesz mnie denerwować, uwierz mi, trafisz z powrotem na szczyt tej listy. Teraz odejdź, proszę, próbuję ćwiczyć.

Rachel zmarszczyła brwi i zaczęła się bawić końcówkami włosów. – Nie wiedziałam, że umiesz grasz na pianinie.

- Oczywiście, że nie wiedziałaś. – powiedział Kurt ze znużeniem i zaczął utwór od nowa. Po chwili drzwi zamknęły się za jego plecami.

Podczas nauki indywidualnej jakiś nerwowy pierwszoroczniak pokazał się w drzwiach biblioteki i wyszeptał coś do bibliotekarki; kobieta wskazała na Kurta i dziewczyna przydreptała do jego stolika. – Pan Schuester chce z tobą porozmawiać w swoim biurze. - pisnęła i odeszła. Kurt westchnął, spakował się i skierował w stronę skrzydła języków.

Zatrzymał się w drzwiach biura pana Schue i powiedział bezbarwnie:

- Nie, nie mam zamiaru zastanowić się jeszcze raz nad odejściem z Glee.

Pan Schue spojrzał na niego ze zdezorientowanym zmarszczeniem brwi. Pomachał ręką wskazując krzesło przed biurkiem. Kurt zignorował jego gest, oparł się o jedno biodro i splótł luźno ręce na pasku torby. Pan Schue westchnął.

- Nie rozumiem, skąd przyszło ci to na myśl, Kurt. – powiedział zranionym głosem. – Myślałem, że kochasz chór . Zawsze byłeś jednym z najbardziej rzetelnych dzieciaków w klubie. Wiem, że ostatnio było ci ciężko i mam też świadomość, że mogłem nie wykorzystać twojego talentu na tyle, na ile zasługujesz, ale bardzo trudno znaleźć utwory do twojego głosu…

Spojrzał z nadzieją na Kurta. Chłopak zamknął oczy.

- Panie Schue, moje powody do rezygnacji z chóru mają bardzo mało wspólnego z chórem samym w sobie. – powiedział cicho. – I nie może pan nic zrobić, żebym zmienił zdanie.

Odwrócił się i odszedł w kierunku biblioteki. Pan Schue nie zawołał za nim.

Po drodze na sztukę minął na korytarzu Santanę i Brittany. Santana rzuciła mu naprawdę imponujące spojrzenie obiecujące śmierć. Odwzajemnił się jej i niemal parsknął śmiechem, kiedy Brittany pomachała mu radośnie palcami i Santana skierowała swój wzrok na nią, uderzając ją w kostki. Ale potem nie było nikogo aż do ostatniego dzwonka; Kurt był w połowie drogi do wyjścia, kiedy się zorientował, że Artie jedzie obok niego.

Zacisnął na chwilę usta, po czym poddał się i zapytał z irytacją:

- Też masz zamiar mnie dręczyć albo wściekle na mnie patrzeć, albo zastanawiać się, czemu nagle zrobiłem się taki nieodpowiedzialny?

Artie przechylił głowę do tyłu z niedowierzaniem i poprawił okulary.

- Żartujesz? Gdyby moich rodziców było na to stać, trafiłbym do Dalton lata temu. To _świetna _ szkoła. Czy twój tata naprawdę się nie zgodził?

- Powiedział, że o tym pomyśli. – Kurt poprawił torbę i starał się zignorować sposób, w jaki gardło się mu zaciskało, gdy wypowiadał te słowa. – Wiesz co to znaczy.

- Tak. – Artie obrócił się by spojrzeć na niego dokładniej. –Ale i tak zrezygnowałeś z Glee.

Kurt westchnął. – Tak, To nie było coś, co miałem w planie, gdy przyszedłem dzisiaj rano na zajęcia, ale to była najlepsza rzecz, jaką mogłem zrobić.

- Och. – Artie pomyślał przez chwilę i skinął głową. – Okej. Ale i tak będziemy tęsknić. – powiedział i skierował się w kierunku nowego podestu dla wózków inwalidzkich.

Przez chwilę usta Kurta drżały i piekły go oczy; twardo nabrał powietrza i zawołał:

- Powodzenia w szukaniu dwunastej osoby na konkurs!

- Dzięki! – Artie pomachał nad ramieniem i zniknął na końcu rampy. Kurt stał tam w korytarzu, wpatrując się przed siebie, podczas gdy tłok wokół niego robił się coraz mniejszy…

Ręka mocno zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu. Poleciał na ścianę, spróbował nabrać powietrza i odwrócił się. Jego plecy uderzyły w mur i zobaczył Karofskiego górującego nad nim, tak blisko, że Kurt czuł ciepło jego ciała. Poczuł, że skręca mu się żołądek.

zasłonił usta ręką i próbował się wyślizgnąć, ale Karofsky oparł rękę o ścianę i Kurt był w pułapce.

- Pytanie dla ciebie, homo. Powiedziałeś komuś o tym, co się stało? O tym, jak… - jego oczy uważnie zmierzyły okolicę. - … mnie pocałowałeś?

_Mnie pocałowałeś? _Oczy Kurta zwęziły się. Wyprostował się i Karofsky odrobinę się odsunął. – To _ty _mnie pocałowałeś, Karofsky – powiedział ostro. Ale zobaczył dziwny rodzaj strachu w oczach Karofskiego i po chwili pokręcił głową. – I nie. Może trudno ci w to uwierzyć, ale rozumiem, że to musi być dla ciebie trudne, więc nikomu nie powiedziałem. Na razie.

Karofsky wpatrywał się przez chwilę w niego. Nagle jego małe oczka zaświeciły. – Dobrze. – powiedział z satysfakcją i podniósł rękę. – Bo wiesz, co? – dźgnął palcem ramię Kurta, bardzo rozmyślnie i Kurt się skulił. – Jeśli powiesz komukolwiek… - palec prześlizgnął się w dół po piersi chłopaka, bardzo wolno i Kurt zatrząsł się pokonując mdłości. - … zabiję cię.

Płuca Kurta przestały pracować. Żołądek mu ciążył. Karofsky pochylił się i rzucił złośliwy uśmieszek…

Kurt odepchnął się silnie od ściany, stanął bliżej i spojrzał gniewnie na chłopaka. – I żebyś wiedział, - powiedział cicho i jadowicie – że mam teraz o wiele ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż ty, _ukryty przypadku_ więc zejdź mi z drogi i nie zbliżaj się do mnie.

Po czym oddalił się, bardzo szybko, nim Karofsky mógł wpaść na jakiś pomysł, mając nadzieję, że kolana go nie zawiodą przez dość czasu, by mógł się dostać na parking.


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 7: Myślę, że moje motywy były bardzo zrozumiałe.

To było zdumiewające, jak dużą różnicę zrobił brak Glee w planie zajęć. Bez ogłupiającej listy wczesnych zajęć pana Schue, prób w czasie lunchu i po szkole, Kurt miał więcej czasu na odrabianie lekcji, na sen i zajmowanie się domem, a także więcej możliwości unikania Karofskiego na korytarzach. We wtorek rano doszedł na spacer z ojcem jeszcze przed szkołą. – nie za dużo, tylko raz dookoła przecznicy, wolno, ale tata ledwo co używał laski i Kurt niemal latał z radości przez cały dzień na samo wspomnienie. W środę po południu, pozwolił pracy domowej poczekać przez półtorej godziny i zrobił sobie organiczną maseczkę, o której marzył od tygodni. W czwartek, jadąc do domu, zauważył nowy plakat w oknie jego ulubionego second-handu i zatrzymał się. RENT w domu kultury? Naprawdę?

Postał przez chwilę, patrząc niezdecydowanie na samochód. W końcu się poddał i spędził prawie godzinę grzebiąc po półkach. Znalazł trzy świetne topy, parę wąskich szarych spodni, których metka sprawiła, że jego szczęka opadła, elegancki kapelusz i cudowną parę lekko ziszczonych, masywnych butów. Gdy przyniósł wszystko do lady, pani Morton spojrzała na niego znad okularów i powiedziała:

- Wiesz, dostaliśmy też ostatnio mnóstwo książek…

Kurt klasnął w dłonie. – Mogę to zostawić u pani? Wrócę za chwilę.

Pani Morton spojrzała na niego życzliwie. – Znając ciebie, wrócisz za co najmniej pół godziny. No dobrze, zostaw.

Nowe książki okazały się przede wszystkim romansami historycznymi, których Kurt nie lubił, poza tymi Georgette Heyer. Ale znalazł powieść Agathy Christie, której jeszcze nie miał i coś dziwnego, ale intrygującego o kanadyjskim wampirze-detektywie i już miał wracać, gdy zauważył jasny grzbiet w samym rożku półki. Delikatnie wyjął książkę.

- Och! – nabrał powietrza i ostrożnie przejechał palcem po napisie " Edward Gorey" na okładce.

_Sybilla w grobie. _Naprawdę ją trzymał.

- Dziękuję. – powiedział gorączkowo do pani Morton gdy wrócił do lady. – Szukałem tego od wieków.

Rozpromieniła się i zaczęła nabijać zakupy na kasie.

Gdy wreszcie wrócił do domu, ojciec spojrzał na torby zwisające mu z ramion i uniósł brwi.

- Second-hand, tato. Nie wydałem czterdziestu dolarów. I kupiłem też książki!

- Okej, okej. – Ojciec położył stopę na stoliku do kawy i zaczął przeglądać swój magazyn.

- Było coś dobrego?

- Och, _tak._ – powiedział Kurt i radośnie zaniósł torby do swojego pokoju, by móc wyłożyć wszystko na kanapy i zdecydować, co zrobić najpierw. Spędził resztę wieczoru w przyjemnej mieszaninie materiału i nici, i szpilek, podwijając rękawy prążkowanej koszulki polo dokładnie o cal i trzy czwarte, zwężając nogawki spodni na starej maszynie do szycia mamy – gdzieś w przeciągu kilku ostatnich miesięcy schudł więcej niż o rozmiar i nawet się nie zorientował – i szkicując nowe projekty muszek, między uczeniem się francuskich słówek, robieniem notatek na historię i przepisując odpowiedzi na wybitnie nudne pytania z biologii bezpośrednio z podręcznika.

Włożył nową koszulkę i spodnie następnego dnia do szkoły i zdołał niemal dotrwać do lunchu nim ktoś wylał na niego slushie. Właśnie radośnie skracał sobie drogę na angielski przez trawnik, gdy telefon zawibrował w jego kieszeni – nie sms, ktoś dzwonił. Uśmiechnął się spoglądając na numer i odebrał połączenie.

- Blaine! Cześć!

- Hej Kurt. Wszystko gra?

To było dziwne. Zamrugał. – Oczywiście. Czemu…

- Nic, tylko po prostu nie dzwoniłeś od jakiegoś czasu, ani nie wysłałeś żadnego smsa i nie byłem pewien…

- Och! – machnął teatralnie ręką, przypomniał sobie, że Blaine tego nie widzi i zarumienił się. – Przepraszam. Po prostu ostatnio żyje mi się trochę… dziwnie. Zrezygnowałem z Glee. – powiedział tak znikąd, po czym przewrócił oczami. _Blaine nie musiał o tym wiedzieć._

- Tak?

Kurt pokręcił głową. – Długa historia.

- Może powiesz mi w przyszłym tygodniu?

Kurt zatrzymał się na środku trawnika i zmarszczył brwi. – W przyszłym tygodniu?

Blaine milczał przez chwilę. – Grupa objazdowa wystawia RENT w waszym domu kultury w przyszłym tygodniu, wiedziałeś o tym?

- Czy wiedziałem? – Kurt oparł się o stolik pod szkołą. – Widziałem wczoraj plakat na oknie second-handu. Nadal nad tym wzdycham. – normalni próbowałby przekonać Mercedes, żeby z nim poszła, ale teraz…

- Jest sprawa – Blaine kontynuował – że się zastanawiałem, czy nie chciałbyś pójść.

- Um…

- Znaczy, oczywiście, wiem że chcesz iść, właśnie powiedziałeś. Ale jakbyś chciał iść ze mną, mógłbym nam kupić bilety. – Kurt zamarł. Po chwili ciszy Blaine powiedział niezręcznie:

- Powiedz proszę, że chcesz? Nie jest fajnie iść do teatru samemu.

Kurt odzyskał oddech i rozpromienił się. – Z przyjemnością. Dziękuję ci. To jest bardzo… dziękuję.

- Super! – I Blaine właściwie brzmiał jakby naprawdę tak uważał. – Może być sobota?

Serce Kurta łomotało. Zacisnął dłoń u podstawy szyi.

- Tak. Tak, sobota będzie idealna. Może rano? Będzie lepiej dla ciebie, musisz jechać z tak daleka i to by znaczyło, że tata nie będzie sam cały wieczór.

- Świetnie. Kupię bilety i wyślę ci smsa z detalami, okej?

- Byłoby cudownie. Dzięki.

- I będziesz mógł mi wtedy opowiedzieć tą historię o rezygnacji z Glee. A jak idą sprawy z tym chłopakiem, miałeś jeszcze jakieś problemy?

- Z Karofskim? Nie. Nie, ostatnio dość dobrze udaje mi się unikanie go. To już całe trzy dni od kiedy dostałem pogróżkę albo oberwałem slushie. – Kurt zaśmiał się niezręcznie. –Wszystko ze mną dobrze. Nie tknął mnie. Um, muszę iść na lekcje, spóźnię się _tak bardzo_, na razie…

- Na razie – odpowiedział Blaine i rozłączył się. Kurt wsunął telefon do torby i ruszył ku schodom…

Ręka złapała go za kołnierz i silnie popchnęła. Zakrztusił się, cofnął się instynktownie próbując się wykręcić, ale został popchnięty na ścianę. Mocno uderzył głową o cegły. Obraz przed jego oczami rozbił się na kawałki. Zgiął się, szukając po omacku ściany, próbując nie upaść…

Pięść trafiła w jego plecy. Uderzył ponownie o ścianę, upadł na dłonie i kolana. Spróbował się zmusić do odwrócenia; złapał rozmazany obraz Karofskiego pochylającego się nad nim, ale w tym samym momencie futbolista kopnął go w nadgarstek i jego ramię się załamało. Stracił oddech i upadł na bok. Próbował oprzeć się na zdrowym ramieniu i się podnieść, ale kolejne kopnięcie sprawiło że upadł ponownie; musiał odsunąć się używając tylko jednej ręki, ale w tym momencie poczuł więcej kopniaków na żebrach i plecach i wszystko, co mógł zrobić, to zwinąć się w kłębek i zdrowym ramieniem zasłonić twarz, i…

-Co do _diabła_?

Zaszurały stopy. Coś się rozerwało. Kurt skupił się na w miarę równym dyszeniu gdy głosy dziwnie zabrzmiały w jego uszach.

- Co cię napadło? Mógłbyś być za to wydalony ze szkoły! Masz niezłą szansę na stypendium z powodu hokeju w przyszłym roku, masz zamiar to zaprzepaścić z powodu tego pedała?

W końcu otworzył oczy. Uniósł odrobinę głowę i zamrugał, starając się pokonać nudności. Azimio trzymał mocno Karofskiego, potrząsając nim.

Głowa Kurta opadła z ulgą. Pracując zdrowym ramieniem, ostrożnie się podniósł i niemal upadł ponownie, gdy poczuł ból opasujący jego żebra.

- Dziękuję. – wydusił z siebie po długiej, przyprawiającej o mdłości chwili. Jego głos był zachrypnięty.

Azimio spojrzał na niego, wciąż trzymając kark Karofskiego. – Nie myśl sobie, że zrobiłem to dla ciebie. – znów potrząsnął Karofskim. – Będziesz się już zachowywał sensownie, czy mam cię dalej trzymać? - Karofsky próbował wykręcić się z jego uścisku.

Kurt skulił się nad bezwładnym ramieniem. – Nie obchodzą mnie twoje motywy. – powiedział słabo. Tylko doceniam twoją interwencję. – nagle żołądek chłopaka cię przekręcił i łokieć odmówił posłuszeństwa; chłopak pochylił się i bezsilnie zwymiotował na cement.

- Co z tobą się dzieje ostatnio? – narzekał Azimio nad chłopakiem; Kurt skulił się słysząc jego głos, wycierając usta z żółci, po czym się zorientował, że Azimio puścił Karofskiego i jakoś, z desperacją, podniósł się na nogi i odwlókł się od nich. – Zachowujesz się, jakbyś miał obsesję na punkcie tego małego… co do _cholery_? Azimio zgiął się wpół gdy Karofskiego trafiła w jego żołądek. Po chwili oddał i Karofsky upadł na kolana i już tak został, wymiotując.

Kurt zadrżał z obrzydzeniem. – Daj mi moją torbę – wykrztusił.

Azimio obrócił się, rzucając chłopakowi wściekłe spojrzenie. – Co powiedziałeś?

Wzrok Kurta się zamglił. Pochylił się i zacisnął zęby. – Nie chcę, żeby ten odmieniec dotykał czegokolwiek, co należy do mnie. – wydusił po chwili. – _Daj mi moją torbę_.

Azimio patrzył na niego przez chwilę. Spuścił wzrok na Karofskiego. Powoli sięgnął w dół i podniósł torbę Kurta i podał ją na wyciągniętym ramieniu, z daleka od siebie. Kurt ostrożnie wyjął ją z dłoni chłopaka i przewiesił pasek przez zdrowe ramię.

Drzwi nie były zbyt daleko. Ostrożnie skierował się w ich kierunku.

- Hej! Hummel!

Zatrzymał się.

- Powiesz o tym komukolwiek i obiecuję ci, że wrócę i dokończę robotę.

Świat zaczął wirować wokół niego. Zakrztusił się. – Nie mam zamiaru udawać, że nie mam złamanego ramienia po to, żeby ratować stypendium tego szajbusa. – powiedział powstrzymując mdłości. Oparł zdrowe ramię o drzwi, nacisnął klamkę i niemal rozpłakał się z ulgi, gdy drzwi ustąpiły i wpuściły do na szkolny korytarz.

Stał tam, trzęsąc się i trzymając uszkodzone ramię. Rozejrzał się. Ściany wyglądały znajomo, ale nie potrafił ustalić, gdzie był ani jak się dostać stąd do pielęgniarki…

- Hej, Kurt! – rozpoznał głos, to słabe zaciąganie słów; spróbował nabrać powietrza i odpowiedzieć, ale żebra bolały zbyt mocno. Becky spojrzała na niego i zmarszczyła brwi.

- Dobrze się czujesz?

- Muszę… - korytarz zawirował. Chłopak się zakrztusił.

- Zabiorę cię do pani pielęgniarki. – powiedziała Becky. – Chodź ze mną. – złapała go za zdrowy łokieć i pociągnęła. Kurt musiał skupić się z całej siły tylko po to, by pójść za dziewczyną bez przewracania się; gdy zatrzymała się, uderzył w jej ramię i wymamrotał przeprosiny.

- Och! Co…

Zdezorientowany podniósł wzrok. Pani Murchison spieszyła zza biurka w jego kierunku.

- Myślę, że mam złamany nadgarstek – powiedział i oparł się o framugi drzwi.

Becky spojrzała na niego, na panią Murchison i z powrotem, żując wargę.

- Pójdę po trenerkę. – oznajmiła i odeszła.

Pani Murchison posadziła go ostrożnie na krześle i dała poduszkę, na której mógł oprzeć ramię, spojrzała w jego oczy, ostrożnie obmacała jego głowę, szybko się oddaliła i po chwili wróciła z woreczkiem lodu owiniętym w miękką tkaninę, by owinąć go wokół nadgarstka. Zakrztusił się i zamknął oczy.

- Patrz na mnie. – powiedziała ostro i chłopak ponownie otworzył oczy, zasłaniając ręką usta. – Gdzie boli?

Ostrożnie wciągnął powietrze nosem. – Wszędzie…

Żołądek znów się przekręcił i kobieta w ostatniej chwili podała mu miskę. Gdy skończył wymiotować, położyła dłoń na jego czole i lekko skinęła głową. – Okej, siedź tutaj cicho przez chwilę. Zadzwonię do twojego ojca.

_Tata. _Wydał cichy dźwięk, ale pani Murchison już rozmawiała przez telefon i nie usłyszała go. Znów zamknął oczy…

- Ladyface!

Trener Sylvester. Kurt zadrżał.

- Patrz na mnie, Lady. Dalej! Myślisz że to trudne? Spróbuj wspiąć się na Mount Everest bez butli z tlenem, to dopiero trudne!

Zmusił się do otworzenia oczu i spojrzał na trenerkę. Na obydwie trenerki.

- Lepiej. Teraz, co do cholery się ci stało? – warknęły.

Kurt lekko zmarszczył brwi. Dwie trenerki Sylvester? Coś nie tak. Nie powinny być dwie. Wszechświat już dawno by się zapadł, gdyby obie były w tym samym miejscu i czasie.

- _Hummel_!

Och. Tak. Wziął ostrożny wdech. – Zacząłem krzyczeć na Karofskiego – powiedział . I potem nie chciał mnie zostawić w spokoju. Azimio odciągnął go ode mnie, żeby mógł dostać stypendium sportowe.

To nie brzmiało poprawnie. Znów zmarszczył brwi, starając się poukładać porządnie słowa, które miał w głowie, ale ta za bardzo pulsowała. Nie mógł myśleć. Trener Sylvester jednak wyglądała, jakby jej to nie przeszkadzało; tylko skinęła głową z grobowym wyrazem twarzy i zawołała: - _Becky_!

Głowa Kurta zadzwoniła. Złapał za brzeg siedzenia i pochylił się. Becky wyskoczyła zza rogu, z rozszerzonymi, poważnymi oczyma.

- Dave Karofsky, Hank Azimio i Beiste, biuro Figginsa, za dziesięć minut. Idź!

Becky skinęła i zniknęła. Kurt zamknął oczy i czekał, aż trenerka odejdzie.

Po chwili ktoś dotknął jego czoła. – Nie ruszaj się. – powiedziała stanowczo pani Murchison – Twój ojciec niedługo się zjawi.

Ostrożnie pochylił głowę i czekał. Nie był pewny, ile minęło czasu, nim usłyszał znajome kroki za drzwiami, a chwilę później głos ojca, cichy i drżący:

- Hej, dzieciaku. – dłoń taty objęła jego twarz. – Kurt? No dalej, dziecko, spójrz na mnie…

Zmusił się do otwarcia oczu. – Prowadziłeś? Nie wolno ci. – Jego usta nie działały prawidłowo. Dotknął ich delikatnie. Kącik był opuchnięty i bolał.

Ale tata zaśmiał się słabo. – To mój chłopak. Nie, nie prowadziłem, zadzwoniłem do Carole, podrzuciła mnie. Jak się czujesz?

Kurt ponownie zamknął oczy. – Boli.

- Gdzie?

Spróbował pomyśleć o tym. – Stopy nie?

- Nie dałam mu nic przeciwbólowego, może mieć wstrząśnienie mózgu. – powiedziała pani Murchison zza ramienia ojca. – Ma paskudnego guza na głowie.

- Uderzyłem głową o ścianę. – poskarżył się chłopak. – Zaczęło mi się zawracać w głowie. Nie mogłem uciec, próbowałem, tato…

Dłoń ojca objęła tył jego głowy, bardzo delikatnie. – Okej. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Możesz wstać, synku? Musimy cię zabrać na pogotowie.

- Tylko nałożę mu temblak. – powiedziała stanowczo pani Murchison i zmusiła Kurta by podniósł odrobinę ramię. – Niech się pan upewni, żeby obejrzeli też jego bark, coś jest z nim nie tak. – powiedziała, podczas gdy kurt znów zwymiotował, po czym odprowadziła ich obu na parking i pomogła chłopcu wsiąść do auta Carole. Nawet położyła mu znów poduszkę pod ramię.

Nie pomogło to zbytnio. Droga do szpitala była okropna. Skulił się z tyłu auta i mocno złapał za pasy, starając się oddychać i nie zwymiotować jeszcze raz. Tata siedział naprzeciw niego i obserwował go z lękiem. Łzy uciekły z kącików jego oczu i nie mógł nawet unieść ręki, by je zetrzeć.

Pogotowie było zatłoczone i hałaśliwe, i sprawiło, że znów zaczęło mu się zawracać w głowie. Ojciec odszedł by wypełnić formularze i Kurt stał tam, zataczając się, aż Carole złapała go za zdrowy łokieć i poprowadziła do siedzenia. Ostrożnie usiadł. Carole usiadła obok niego i odsunęła włosy z jego czoła.

- Nie _dotykaj _mnie. – wydusił, chrypiąc, i kobieta zamiast tego poklepała jego kolano. - Wszystko dobrze, kochanie. – powiedziała cierpliwie. – Jesteś już w szpitalu. Wszystko będzie z tobą dobrze.

Ojciec wrócił i usadowił się na siedzeniu po drugiej stronie Kurta. – Może potrwać chwilę nim nas przyjmą.

Kurt zmusił się na szybki uśmiech. – Nic dziwnego. Taki tu bałagan.

- Tak. – roześmiał się ojciec. – Dasz radę poczekać?

- Yhym. Chyba.

Carole poruszyła się niespokojnie. – Ja… - oczyściła gardło. – Burt, dasz radę się dostać stąd do domu? Powinnam jechać do pracy. Marcie nie może pracować za mnie dłużej… - Kurt podniósł wzrok i dopiero teraz zorientował się, że kobieta ma na sobie ubranie do pracy, i mały identyfikator, z którego była tak dumna – ten, na którym pisało „Carole Hudson, Asystent menadżera"

Ojciec skinął głową. – Wezwiemy taksówkę.

- Okej – wyłamała palce. – Mam nadziej, że niedługo się tobą zajmą.

Kurt wziął ostrożny oddech. – Dziękuję, że nas przywiozłaś. – powiedział tak wyraźnie, jak tylko mógł i Carole poklepała go po ramieniu, po czym wyszła.

Kurt zadrżał i pokonał mdłości. _To tylko szok_, powiedział sobie i starał się nie ruszać.

- Wszystko okej, dzieciaku?

Zamknął oczy. – Strasznie mi zimno.

Ojciec wydał zmartwiony dźwięk. – Możesz się odrobinę pochylić do przodu? Kurt zagryzł wnętrze wargi i spróbował; musiało być dość, bo sekundę później coś ciepłego i ciężkiego owinęło się wokół niego. Wciągnął powietrze i poczuł zapach warsztatu. Kurtka taty.

- Lepiej?

- Yhym. Dzięki.

- Gdzie twój płaszcz? Wiem, że miałeś go dzisiaj rano.

- Powiesiłem go w szafce. Chyba?

Ręka ojca delikatnie zamknęła się wokół jego dłoni. – Kurt, kto to zrobił? I nie próbuj mi wmówić, że udawaliście skowronki z chłopakami od cheerleaderek i spadłeś czy coś, bo nie uwierzę ci. Wiem, jak wygląda ktoś, kto został pobity. – fuknął gniewnie. – Nie rozumiem, jak mogło do tego dojść. Myślałem, że jesteś bezpieczny w szkole. Powinny być jakieś zasady.

Oddech Kurta zadrżał, chłopak niemal się roześmiał.

- Kurt, mów.

Ostrożnie pokręcił głową. – Chłopak z drużyny hokejowej mnie pobił.

-Tak po prostu? Nie wiadomo, skąd? – ojciec brzmiał na zdziwionego.

Kurt znów zadrżał. – Nie. – powiedział po chwili. – Prześladował mnie od zeszłego roku. Popychał, Wyzywał. Tego typu rzeczy.

Ojciec potarł usta dłonią. – I nikt nic nie zrobił? Ktoś w szkole musiał to widzieć. Mówisz mi, że nikt nie przywołał tego dzieciaka do porządku albo nie próbował go zatrzymać?

Nagle Kurt chciał się roześmiać, ale wtedy by znowu zwymiotował albo zemdlał. Zagryzł wargę.

- Zauważyli. Nic nie zrobili.

Ojciec oparł dłonie na kolanach i pochylił głowę. – Dlatego chciałeś się przenieść, prawda? To jest prawdziwy powód, nie zaawansowane klasy ani większa szansa dostania się na studia. – Spojrzał kątem oka na Kurta.

Kurt ostrożnie przełknął i skinął. – Znam chłopaka, który tam chodzi. Spotkałem go, gdy… gdy pojechałem do Dalton tamtego dnia. Powiedział że tam wyznają zasadę zero tolerancji dla prześladowania. Powiedział, że to naprawdę działa.

Ojciec ze zmęczeniem potarł twarz dłonią…

- Hummel? Kurt Hummel? – ktoś zawołał od strony biurka.

- Hej – powiedział tata z ulgą i wstał. – Jednak nie trwało to aż tak długo.

Po chwili dzień przekształcił się w mgliste wspomnienie dźgania i pytań, i bólu, medycznego żargonu i maszyn do prześwietleń, a także, o dziwo, pielęgniarki robiącej zdjęcia sińcom ciemniejącym na całym jego torsie i udach. Kurt siedział drżąc w szpitalnym fartuchu, podczas gdy nakładali mu gips na rękę, świecili mu w oczy i w końcu zostawili go na chwilę na łóżku. Po powrocie dali mu kilka tabletek do połknięcia, posadzili na wózku i opatulili z powrotem kurtką ojca. Zjawił się salowy, który popchnął wózek w stronę wyjścia.

Na zewnątrz robiło się ciemno. Stróż nocny spojrzał na nich z ciekawością.

- Zawsze tak często odwiedzacie szpitale? – zapytał i nagle Kurt rozpoznał go z tych wszystkich nocy, gdy wracał od ojca.

Tata grobowo pokręcił głową. – Przy odrobinie szczęścia już tu nie wrócimy. – powiedział i machnął na taksówkę.

Siedzieli razem z tyłu samochodu. Kurt tępo wpatrywał się w pogrążające się w mroku ulice. Ojciec obserwował go.

- Tato?- Kurt odezwał się po chwili. – Czy ty i Carole macie zamiar się pobrać?

Ojciec wyglądał na zaskoczonego. – Nie wiem. – powiedział powoli. – Znaczy, to jest możliwe. Rozmawialiśmy o tym. Ale nie zdecydowaliśmy niczego. Przeszkadzałoby ci to? – podrapał się w brodę. – Znaczy się, zauważyłem, że masz ostatnio z nią odrobinę na pieńku. Ale nie mogę rozgryźć, dlaczego?

- Przepraszam. – Kurt oparł głowę o chłodne szkło okna. – Wiem, że ją kochasz. Ale nie jestem już pewny, jak bardzo ona cię kocha.

- Co takiego?

- Kurt bawił się brzegiem pasów bezpieczeństwa. – Nie widziałeś, jaka była kiedy leżałeś w szpitalu. Na początku, mam na myśli. Przychodziła na pół godziny, o ile miałeś szczęście. – wybuchnął urażony. – Wyglądając na strasznie zbolałą, po czym mówiła, że nie może znieść patrzenia na ciebie w takim stanie i znów wychodziła.

Ojciec potarł usta. – Ona nienawidzi szpitali.

- Ja też. – warknął Kurt. –Ale dałem radę. I poprosiłem ją o pomoc z firmą ubezpieczeniową zgodziła się, ale nigdy nie pomogła. Musiałem sam to wszystko rozpracować, zajęło to całe _dnie. _A potem zapytałem, czy pomoże mi szukać innych metod leczenia dla ciebie, wszystko co zrobiła to przywlokła połowę Glee do twojego pokoju żeby zorganizować kółko modlitewne. – Ojciec wyglądał na bardzo zaskoczonego tą nowiną, a Kurt pociągnął nosem. – Oddychałeś tlenem, a ona pozwoliła Rachel postawić na stoliku przy twoim łóżku zapaloną świeczkę, żeby mogła zaśpiewać _Yentl _w odpowiedniej oprawie. mogła cię zabić.

Ojciec pokręcił głową. – Nie nadążam za tobą.

- To musical. Streisand. To _zawsze _Streisand. Nie pozwolili jej zaśpiewać jej perfekcyjnej piosenki na zajęciach, więc Carole pozwoliła jej użyć twojego szpitalnego pokoju jako sceny. Rachel, not Streisand, - dodał po chwili i potarł oczy.

- Zaczynam się cieszyć, że byłem w śpiączce. – wymamrotał ojciec.

- I ona zawsze mówi do mnie zdrobniale. - Kurt narzekał. –Jakby nie chciała powiedzieć mojego prawdziwego imienia. _Wtargnęła_ do naszej rodziny – wydusił w końcu (przyp. tłum.: w oryginale „she's encroaching"; _encroach –_ wtargnąć, naruszać. U nas nie jest tak łatwo stworzyć inne słowa od czasowników, jak w angielskim :P). Rozważył ostatnie słowa i z satysfakcją skinął głową. Nagle poczuł, że musi potężnie ziewnąć. – Przepraszam…

Taksówka się zatrzymała. – Okej, dzieciaku, myślę, że czas do łóżka. –powiedział ojciec i obszedł samochód, by mu pomóc.

Tata doprowadził go do przednich drzwi – Kurt próbował protestować, ale ojciec go zignorował, poza tym chłopak pierwszy raz się zorientował, że Burt nie ma ze sobą laski. – i, bardzo ostrożnie, w dół po schodach do jego pokoju. – Wskakujesz w piżamę – powiedział stanowczo. – Ja przygotuję ci łóżko.

Kurt zdołał ubrać dół z piżamy, ale góra go pokonała; wyszedł z łazienki trzymając ją w dłoni. Ojciec podniósł wzrok znad wygładzania koca i zachichotał. – Chodź tu. – powiedział ciepło i Kurt usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Zeszło im obu trochę czasu nim znaleźli sposób, jak nałożyć rękaw na gips i ojciec musiał zapiąć guziki, bo palce Kurta nie chciały pracować prawidłowo, ale w końcu jakoś znalazł się w łóżku, zatapiając się w stercie poduszek, a tata otulał jego ramiona kocem, i było ciepło, i wygodnie, i bezpiecznie, i cały ten okropny dzień wreszcie, wreszcie się skończył…

- Masz – otworzył oczy. Pojawiła się przed nim szklanka wody. Ostrożnie upił, czując jak przestaje mu drapać w gardle, a żołądek się rozluźnia.

- Dzięki. – jego głos był słaby.

Szklanka stuknęła o powierzchnię nocnego stolika. Zamknął oczy. Coś dotknęło jego skroni, bardzo delikatnie. Westchnął i odpłynął, i nim usnął usłyszał głos ojca, bardzo cichy, bardzo daleko:

- Mój mały chłopiec. Mój piękny, mały chłopiec. Teraz już wszystko będzie w porządku. Słyszysz mnie, dzieciaku? Wszystko będzie w porządku.

Kurt wygrzebał się ze snów i prześcieradeł. Leżał, mrugając ciężko w jasnym świetle przez długą minutę nim zorientował się, że jest kompletnie rozbudzony i że czuje się okropnie. Miał opuchnięte, piekące oczy; wydostał prawą rękę spod koca i delikatnie je potarł, ale nie pomogło. Czuł niesmak w ustach. Głowa, ramię i biodra bolały niemiłosiernie. I musiał iść do łazienki, bardzo, więc po chwili zacisnął szczęki, podparł się prawym ramieniem i, bardzo powoli, podniósł się.

Stanąć na nogi było o wiele trudniej, z obolałymi żebrami i niczym, na czym mógłby się oprzeć w pobliżu, ale w końcu mus się udało i pokuśtykał do drzwi. Płytki łazienki były zimne pod jego stopami, ale przynajmniej obudziło go to trochę; z tęsknotą spojrzał na prysznic – to musi poczekać aż znajdzie sposób, jak uchronić gips przed zmoczeniem – i spryskał twarz wodą przy pomocy jednej ręki i wrócił, by znaleźć swoje kapcie z froty. Gdzieś nad głową usłyszał burczący głos. Tata. Rozmawia z babcią przez telefon? Ale inny głos odpowiedział i Kurt przygryzł na chwilę policzek, po czym wziął uspokajający wdech i zaczął wspinać się po schodach.

Gdy w końcu doszedł do ich szczytu i otworzył drzwi swojego pokoju, Carole właśnie mówiła:

- Ten chłopak został _wyrzucony ze szkoły, _Burt. Wezwali policję. Rachel słyszała od jednej z dziewcząt z Glee i zadzwoniła, żeby powiedzieć Finnowi.

Kurt przymknął oczy. Do tej pory nowiny pewnie obiegły całą szkołę: „Hej, słyszałeś? Dave Karofsky pobił tego pedała Hummela i trenerka załatwiła, że wyrzucili go ze szkoły…"

Coś stuknęło o kuchenną ladę. – Myślisz, że jakoś to przegapiłem? – zapytał ojciec krótko. – Rozmawiałem przez telefon ze szkołą cały czas, kiedy lekarze oglądali Kurta i większość wieczoru też, po tym jak wróciliśmy do domu, a kiedy nie rozmawiałem ze szkołą, rozmawiałem z glinami.

Byli w kuchni. Kurt zaczął iść korytarzem.

- Widzisz? To wszystko…

- Nie obchodzi mnie to, Carole. – następne stuknięcie. – Mój chłopiec ma złamane ramię i spaprany bark, i ledwo co uniknął pękniętej czaszki, i mogło się to stać w każdej chwili w tym roku, bo tak długo musiał sobie z tym radzić. Wydalili dzieciaka tylko dlatego, że trenerka cheerleaderek dowiedziała się o sprawie, a ona ma słabość do Kurta. Gdyby to był jakikolwiek inny dzieciak po prostu by odeszła, jak Schuester i cała reszta. Nie wyślę go więcej do tamtego miejsca. – Kran zaskrzypiał.

Oddech Kurta zamarł. Zacisnął dłoń u podstawy szyi.

Carole ciężko westchnęła. – Burt, rozmawialiśmy o tym. Nie możemy wysyłać chłopców do różnych szkół, to nie fer.

_Różnych szkół?_ Kurt pokuśtykał dalej korytarzem.

- Nie fer dla kogo?

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Carole zająknęła się, po czym wykrztusiła:

- Dla ich obu! Kurt radzi sobie świetnie w McKinley, wiesz o tym. Ma dobre oceny. I ma tam wszystkich przyjaciół. Nie chciałby ich zostawić…

Ojciec parsknął. – Sądząc po tym, jak właśnie zrezygnował z Glee, myślę, że nie ma z tym problemu. I też już ma przyjaciela w Dalton.

_Dalton_? Szczęka Kurta opadła. Oparł się o drzwi pokoju dziennego i gapił się.

W kuchni Carole potarła czoło przedramieniem. – Nie miął tego na myśli, wiesz, że nie miał. Po prostu był tego dnia nieszczęśliwy.

- Naprawdę? – ojciec zdjął szeleszczący, błyszczący papier z ogromnego bukietu białych kwiatów. Kurt skrzywił się na nie z niedowierzaniem. _Lilie? _Nakierunkował się na kuchnię i ponowił wędrówkę.

- Oczywiście, że nie miał na myśli. A ty wiesz, że Finn nigdy by sobie nie poradził w takiej szkole. Wiesz, że on nie jest taki jak Kurt – wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Nie jest niezależny! – warknęła gdy ojciec rzucił jej puste spojrzenie. – Nauka to nie jest jego mocna strona. Potrzebuje szkoły, która to rozumie. Poza tym, i tak nie możemy sobie pozwolić, żeby ich obu wysłać do Dalton.

Tata wepchnął kwiaty do wazonu. – Więc będą musieli żyć w niesprawiedliwości, bo wezmę pożyczkę albo zastawię ten dom jeśli będę musiał, ale nie wyślę Kurta z powrotem do McKinley.

Carole rzuciła ramiona w górę z irytacją. - Burt, skończyło się. Chłopak został wydalony. Nic już się nie stanie!

Kurt złapał się za oparcie kanapy. – Naprawdę myślisz, że to coś zmieni? – wydusił i ojciec odwrócił się, wpatrywał przez chwilę w chłopca, po czym zostawił wazon na ladzie.

- Hej, dzieciaku! Jak się czujesz? – Objął ostrożnie Kurta ramieniem; chłopiec westchnął i oparł głowę na ramieniu ojca. – Nie powinieneś jeszcze wstawać. Chcesz coś do picia? – Kurt skinął i wpatrywał się w Carole, podczas gdy tata odwrócił się w stronę lodówki.

- Lilie są na pogrzeby. – powiedział zachrypniętym głosem i jej twarz się zaróżowiła. – I ktoś znowu wyjdzie z szeregu i się mną zajmie, tak jak Karofsky, gdy Finn spadł z piedestału największych dręczycieli. I będą mnie winić za wydalenie Karofskiego. Tak to działa.

Usta Carole zacisnęły się. Splotła ciasno ręce. – Kurt. Kochanie. Wiem, że jesteś teraz obolały i nieszczęśliwy, ale to nie jest powód, żeby…

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak. – powiedział ostro. – I nie _kłam. _Wiesz, kim był Finn, kim nadal jest, gdy ma okazję.Zawsze o tym wiedziałaś. Tylko nigdy tego nie przyznałaś, bo to oznaczałoby, że musiałabyś coś z tym zrobić. – odwrócił się do niej plecami i zapytał:

- Tato, naprawdę o tym myślisz? Żeby mnie wysłać do Dalton?

- Yhym. – ojciec podał mu szklankę wody. – I nie będziemy używać twoich pieniędzy na studia. Te pieniądze to twoja przyszłość. – Kurt upił powoli ze szklanki. Kątem oka widział, jak Carole przymknęła na chwilę oczy; pokręciła głową i odwróciła się. Ojciec poklepał chłopaka po ramieniu. – NYU, co? – powiedział. – Ile jeszcze niespodzianek masz schowanych w swojej głowie? – Kurt zdołał odrobinę się uśmiechnąć, nim ojciec kontynuował. – Teraz to nie ma znaczenia. Masz być w łóżku, dzieciaku. Wracaj, a ja przyniosę ci coś na śniadanie i twoje tabletki.

- Burt…

Kurt wypił ostrożnie resztę wody, pozwolił jej złagodzić pieczenie w gardle i ból za oczami.

- Tak w ogóle, co to ma za znaczenie dla ciebie, do jakiej szkoły pójdę? – zapytał ze znużeniem Carole. – To nie tak, jakby twoje zdanie było w tym istotne. Nie jesteśmy rodziną.

Oddał szklankę ojcu i skierował się w stronę korytarza. Za nim Carole powiedziała desperacko:

Wybacz mi, Burt, nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Nie potrafię się z nim ostatnio porozumieć, to niemożliwe. Wiem, że było mu ciężko od kiedy się rozchorowałeś, ale on jest jak humorzasty starzec w nastoletnim ciele. To nie jest normalne!

Patelnia stuknęła o palnik. – Wiesz, nie wszystkie dzieci są jak Finn. Może Kurt żyje teraz trochę za bardzo w swojej głowie, ale czy możesz go winić? Wygląda na to, że to osa tanio było dla niego jedyne bezpieczne miejsce. Po prostu… trzeba go zaakceptować na jego własnych warunkach. I poświęcić na to czas.

- Poświęciłam czas…

- Poza tym, on ma rację na temat sprawy ze szkołą. To nie twoja decyzja. A przy okazji, miałem cię o coś zapytać. _Kółko modlitewne? _Serio?

Kurt zamknął drzwi od pokoju i oparł się o balustradę, spuszczając wzrok. Tata musiał sprzątać po tym, jak chłopak wczoraj wieczór poszedł spać, bo jego ubrania były poskładane mniej więcej równo na wiklinowym krześle, a telefon się ładował.

Telefon.

Ostrożnie zszedł i podniósł go. Było zbyt wiele wiadomości, by w ogóle je przeglądać. Zamiast tego usiadł na brzeżku łóżka i wybrał numer Blaine'a.

Blaine odpowiedział po drugim sygnale. – Kurt! Hej.

- Cześć – odpowiedział po chwili.

- Dostałeś mojego smsa? Zdobyłem bilety, następna sobota, rano, tak jak się umawialiśmy.

- Nie przejrzałem jeszcze smsów. – spojrzał na gips. Oczy zapiekły.

- Przepraszam. Chyba nie będę mógł pójść.

- Och. – Po drugiej stronie słuchawki rozległa się cisza. Po chwili Blaine się odezwał.

- Wszystko gra? Brzmisz, jakby było coś nie tak.

- Ja nie… - zamknął oczy. – Nie czuję się dobrze. Przepraszam. Byłem wczoraj po południu w szpitalu.

- Coś się stało twojemu ojcu? – troska w głosie Blaine'a sprawiła, że oczy Kurta znów zaszczypały. – Wszystko z nim dobrze?

- Nie. To znaczy, ma się dobrze. To… to ja… - powiedział drżąco. – Pobili mnie.

- Och – powiedział Blaine – To był Karofsky? Co ci zrobił?

Kurt niemal się roześmiał. Obrócił się powoli i oparł o poduszki. – Złamany nadgarstek. Zwichnięty bark. Posiniaczone żebra, myślę, że wszystko posiniaczone. Myślę, że mam ogromnego guza na czole. Sikam też krwią, ale w szpitalu powiedzieli, że niedługo powinno to minąć.

- Och. Tak mi przykro, Kurt. – Głos Blaine'a nagle zaczął drżeć. – Myślę, że dałem ci _naprawdę _okropną radę.

Kurt odchylił głowę do tyłu i zamknął oczy. – Nie twoja wina. Zaczepiał mnie od zeszłego semestru, coś by się stało wcześniej czy później. Poza tym, nazwałem go ukrytym przypadkiem. Myślę, że to go zdenerwowało.

Blaine prychnął. – Cóż, mam nadzieje że mają zajęcia z panowania nad sobą w poprawczaku, bo by mu się przydały.

- O ile trafi do poprawczaka. – Kurt westchnął z bólem. – Trener Sylvester załatwiła wszystko tak, że go aresztowali, ale nie wiem, co będzie dalej. Poza tym, że tata chce mnie wysłać do Dalton…

Drzwi się otworzyły i Kurt ostrożnie uniósł głowę: Ojciec schodził po schodach z tacą. Nie było za nim ani śladu Carole czy też jej lilii.

Ojciec spojrzał znacząco na telefon. „Przyjaciel", Kurt powiedział bezgłośnie i spojrzał na tacę. Owsianka z mlekiem i cynamonem, kubek miętowej herbaty i leki. Uniósł słabo brwi.

- Powiedz mu, że możecie porozmawiać później. – powiedział tata.

- Muszę iść. Przepraszam, oddzwonię. Na razie. – powiedział i usłyszał pożegnanie Blaine'a nim przerwał połączenie.

- O co chodziło?

Kurt rzucił telefon na pościel i niezręcznie owinął koc wokół kolan. – Mieliśmy iść na RENT w domu kultury w sobotę za tydzień. – Westchnął.

Ojciec położył mu tacę na kolanach i sięgnął, by napuszyć jego poduszki. – Cóż, będziesz miał jeszcze kupę czasu by o tym pomyśleć. – ostrożnie opuścił się na brzeg łóżka. – Zjedz śniadanie nim ostygnie.

Kurt z powątpiewaniem nabrał łyżkę owsianki i zastygł.

- Ty to zrobiłeś? Tato, nie powinieneś…

- A kto miał zrobić? – ojciec poklepał go w kostkę pod kocem. – Nie jestem na tyle chory, żeby nie być w stanie zrobić trochę owsianki. Teraz jedz i weź tabletki. Potrzebujesz trochę jedzenia nim cię zabiorę na policję.

Kurt odłożył łyżkę. – Na policję?

- Taa – powiedział ojciec i oparł łokcie na kolanach. – Tak jak Carole powiedziała, twoja szurnięta trenerka cheerleaderek postarała się wczoraj, żeby aresztowali tego chłopaka. Musisz złożyć zeznanie.

_Zeznanie_. Kurt zadrżał. Zasłonił usta dłonią. – Tato, nie wiem, czy jestem w stanie…

- On próbował cię zabić, Kurt – ojciec powiedział z poważnym spojrzeniem i poprawił tacę na kolanach chłopca. – Wiem, że to nie będzie łatwe, ale dasz radę.

Kurt zamknął oczy. – Wiem. Przepraszam. Wiem.

Drzwi się otworzyły.

- Pan Hummel?

Kurt podniósł głowę ze ściany by spojrzeć na policjanta, który właśnie wyszedł, i zamrugał. Czegokolwiek by się spodziewał, na pewno nie była t wysoka czarnoskóra kobieta z silnymi rysami twarzy, smukłymi dłońmi i pasmami siwizny we włosach. Wyprostował się i odrobinę poprawił temblak. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Ty musisz być Kurt. Jestem detektyw Patrick. Rozumiem, że jesteście tu by złożyć zeznanie na temat bójki, która miała wczoraj miejsce w liceum McKinley?

- Taa – powiedział ojciec i wygrzebał brązową kopertę ze szpitala. Detektyw Patrick odsunęła krzesło zza stołu, usiadła i zaczęła przygotowywać taśmę do nagrania zeznania.

-Okej. – powiedziała po minucie. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, kto ci to zrobił, Kurt?

I to było to. Po prostu. Kurt przełknął ślinę. – To był Dave Karofsky – powiedział po chwili. – Junior z drużyny hokejowej. I to nie była bójka, to była napaść.

Detektyw skinęła głową i zapisała coś. – Okej. Co mi możesz o niej powiedzieć?

- To tak jakby… -Kurt przycisnął palce do skroni i zmusił się do podniesienia wzroku. – Zaczęło się w zeszłym roku.

Policjantka przymrużyła oczy. – Napaść?

Ojciec prychnął. Kąciki ust Kurta zadrgały. – To nie wydarzyło się tak znikąd. – powiedział. – Zaczęło się zaraz po Krajowych. Mieliśmy zadanie na temat Lady Gagi na zajęcia z chóru szkolnego. Karofsky i Azimio zaczęli gnębić mnie i jedną z dziewczyn – popychać nas, wyzywać i tak dalej. – dodał, gdy detektyw Patrick uniosła zachęcająco brew. Ojciec zmarszczył brwi. Kurt odwrócił wzrok, nabrał powietrza i kontynuował. – Zagrozili, że mnie pobiją. Pewnie by to zrobili, gdyby nie zjawiła się reszta chóru i ich nie zatrzymała. Ale wtedy myślałem, że się skończyło. Azimio wrócił do normy…

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc "do normy"? zapytała gładko detektyw i Kurt zagryzł wargę.

- No… - spojrzał kątem oka na ojca. – To, co zawsze. Slushie w twarz i …

- Co?

Kurt przechylił głowę w bok i drgnął, gdy jego szyja zaprotestowała.

- Zdarza się, że ktoś wylewa slushie na twarz na korytarzu. Azimio robił to często, i wyzywanie, i drażnienie, tego typu rzeczy. Szum w tle.

Ojciec gapił się na niego. Detektyw Patrick też.

- Nazywasz to _szumem w tle? _Kurt…

- Panie Hummel, - powiedziała dość łagodnie detektyw. – Musi pan teraz pozwolić synowi mówić. Dalej, Kurt.

Kurt podrapał uszkodzony brzeg stołu paznokciem. – Kiedy szkoła zaczęła się znowu po wakacjach, Karofsky zrobił się gorszy. – powiedział w końcu. – Podkładał mi nogę na klatce schodowej, popychał mnie na szafki za każdym razem, kiedy mnie tylko widział. Myślę, że to on pociął mi opony. – spojrzał szybko na ojca, który wyglądał na ogłuszonego. – Pogorszyło się po twoim zawale. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu.

ojciec potarł kark. – Ja wiem. – powiedział. Jego głos był niemal warknięciem. Wymienił grobowe spojrzenie z panią detektyw.

- Dalej – powiedziała. – Co zrobiłeś?

Kurt spuścił wzrok na palce i skulił ramiona. – Próbowałem go przekonać, żeby mnie zostawił w spokoju, kilka razy krzyczałem na niego, ale to wcale nie pomogło. Dalej to robił. W końcu ja… - zamknął oczy. – Ułożyliśmy plan z przyjacielem. Miałem się zmierzyć z Karofskim w środku stołówki w czasie lunchu i zwyzywać go. – I gdyby tylko trzymał się planu, nic by się nie stało. Kurt żałośnie pochylił głowę.

- A twoim przyjacielem jest…

Kurt zamknął oczy. - Blaine. Halloran. Chodzi do innej szkoły, do Akademii Dalton dla chłopców, w Westerville?

- okej, tak. – detektyw znów coś zapisała. – Więc… zrobiłeś to? Zmierzyłeś się z Karofskim?

Kurt pokręcił głową. Ja…

- Tak? Przez chwilę siedział w milczeniu. Ojciec chwycił go za rękę. – Wszystko jest okej, Kurt. Nie będę zły, niezależnie od tego, co powiesz.

Kurt pochylił głowę. – To nie tak. Ja nie… - nabrał powietrza. – Nie zrobiłem tego. Pchnął mnie na szafki tamtego dnia i straciłem nad sobą panowanie. Pobiegłem za nim do szatni i zacząłem na niego krzyczeć. Powiedziałem mu, że może mnie bić ile tylko chce, ale i tak nie jest w stanie wybić ze mnie geja. – Podniósł wzrok na nagle zastygłą twarz policjantki. – Tak, dobrze pani słyszała. – powiedział ostro. – Jestem gejem. On… - zaczął oddychać szybciej. – Cóż, to jest skomplikowane. Bo wtedy byłem pewien, że on mnie uderzy, ale to, co się stało, to, to… on chwycił mnie za głowę i pocałował.

Po jego ostatnich słowach nastąpiła chwila ciszy, był w stanie usłyszeć za oknem szum liści na wietrze. W końcu ojciec powiedział oszołomionym tonem:

- Co do _diabła? _

- O którym raczej nie chciałbym więcej mówić. – dodał drżąco Kurt.

- Yhym… - Detektyw Patrick skinęła i odłożyła długopis

- Kurt, czemu mi nic nie powiedziałeś?

- Panie Hummel…

Kurt mocno zacisnął dłoń na brzegu stołu.

- Potem próbował to zrobić drugi raz i odepchnąłem go, a on uderzył pięścią w szafkę i uciekł z szatni.

Więcej ciszy.

Detektyw Patrick z zamyśleniem skinęła głową. – Widział to ktoś?

Kurt spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. – Naprawdę pani myśli, że zrobiłby to, gdyby ktoś mógł nas widzieć? – Niemal się roześmiał. – Nie. Nikt tego nie widział. A potem zaczął mnie prześladować nawet bardziej, a potem powiedział, że mnie zabije, jeśli komukolwiek o tym powiem. – Zaczęła go boleć głowa. Przycisnął opuszku palców do skroni.

- Dziecko drogie – powiedział cicho tata. Brzmiał na chorego.

W ogóle nie było sensu robić tego, jeśli nie powie wszystkiego. Kurt zamknął oczy i kontynuował.

- I on… on mnie dotykał. Nie, tato, w porządku, nie w ten sposób, ale… - Jego głos ucichł. Spojrzał bezradnie na policjantkę, ale ona tylko wpatrywała się w niego i czekała. Musiał więc znów nabrać powietrza i jednak to powiedzieć. – Tylko… nieprzyjemnie. Czułem się… jakbym był w niebezpieczeństwie. Przepraszam, niedobrze mi. – skończył gwałtownie i zacisnął rękę na ustach.

Detektyw Patrick odsunęła swoje krzesło. – Chcesz zrobić przerwę?

I musieć tu wrócić później i znów o tym mówić? Kurt pokręcił głową. – Nie, ja tylko… mogę dostać trochę wody?

W poczekalni był dozownik z wodą. Detektyw przycisnęła „pause" na dyktafonie, wyszła i po chwili wróciła z plastikowym kubeczkiem. Kurt z wdzięcznością upił łyk; policjantka uruchomiła nagrywanie. – Dziękuję.

- Nie ma za co. Więc… - spojrzała do notatek. – Ten chłopiec Karofsky zagroził ci śmiercią, jeśli powiesz komukolwiek o tym, że cię pocałował. Uwierzyłeś mu?

Kurt ostrożnie odstawił kubek. – Po tej niezliczonej ilości momentów, w których faktycznie coś mi zrobił? Tak, uwierzyłem mu. Udawało mi się całkiem nieźle go unikać, zwłaszcza po tym, jak zrezygnowałem z chóru, ale wczoraj ja… ja rozmawiałem o tym z Blaine'm przez telefon i on musiał mnie usłyszeć, bo od razu po zakończeniu rozmowy popchnął mnie na ścianę i zaczął kopać. – Spuścił wzrok. – Próbowałem wstać i uciec, ale moje ramię… - przełknął, starając się pokonać falę mdłości.

- Dziecko… - Twarz ojca była szara. – Kurt podsunął mu kubek z wodą. – Dlaczego mi o tym nie powiedziałeś?

- Tato, byłeś chory. _Tato. _Napij się. Tata miał kilka miesięcy temu zawał serca. – wyjaśnił policjantce, podczas gdy mężczyzna wypuścił z trudem powietrze i wziął łyk wody. – Nie chciałem go martwić, to nie jest dobre dla jego zdrowia.

- To też nie. – warknął ojciec i odstawił kubek z taką siłą, że woda rozprysnął się po blacie stolika. – To że jestem chory nie znaczy, że nie masz mi o niczym mówić, Kurt. To mnie nie zabije.

Usta Kurta zadrżały. – Nie wiesz tego. Stres może doprowadzić do arytmii. Czytałem o tym. – jego głos załamał się.

- Wiem tylko, że ciebie omal nie zabiło _nie powiedzenie. _– odrzekł ojciec i wzrok chłopca się zamazał.

- Przepraszam. Przepraszam… - załkał i mocno przycisnął dłonią usta, by zdusić szloch; ale poczuł ramiona ojca wokół niego i niezręcznie wtulił się w jego objęcia, drżąc z bólu w żebrach.

- Wszystko dobrze – głos ojca brzmiał cicho i z bólem w uszach chłopca. – Nie jestem na ciebie zły. Nie jestem na ciebie zły, dzieciaku.

Kurt pociągnął nosem, zmusił się do oddechu i powoli usiadł na swoim miejscu . Detektyw Patrick taktownie podniosła wzrok znad notesu. – Okej. – powiedziała po chwili. – Więc nie powiedziałeś swojemu ojcu. Powiedziałeś komukolwiek?

Kurt skinął i dopił resztę wody. – Powiedziałem Blaine'owi. Pomógł mi, przyjechał do Limy i próbowaliśmy rozmawiać z Karofskim dzień pot y jak… jak mnie pocałował. – Skrzywił się. – Nie poszło to zbyt dobrze. Próbował uderzyć Blaine'a i go odepchnąłem…

- Miałam na myśli kogoś dorosłego. – powiedziała policjantka. – Nauczyciela, może szkolnego psychologa?

Kurt zaśmiał się gorzko. Detektyw Patrick uniosła brwi. – Żaden z nauczycieli w McKinley i tak nigdy nie zrobił nic ze znęcaniem się. – powiedział. – Pan Schuester każdego ranka mijał na parkingu drużynę futbolową gdy ta przymierzała się do wrzucenia mnie do śmietnika, ale nigdy nawet nie kiwnął palcem. Panna Pillsbury jest miła, ale beznadziejna jako psycholog, a trenerka Sue sama jest największym dręczycielem w szkole. Pomyślałem… - pokręcił głową – Pomyślałem, że jakoś to zniosę. Że muszę tylko usuwać się z drogi Karofskiemu. I tak jest o klasę wyżej, musiałbym go po prostu przeczekać.

- Okej. – policjantka skinęła, ale ojciec tylko patrzył na niego pusto.

- I? – Kurt zmierzył go ostrożnie wzrokiem i tata pokręcił głową. – Dalej, Kurt. Wiem, że masz jeszcze coś do powiedzenia.

- Ja nie… - oczy mu się zamgliły. Ale po to tu był, prawda? Pochylił głowę. – Dobrze. Dobrze. Widzi pani, - powiedział do detektyw – Jest taka sprawa, że w zeszłym roku, ja, hmm, podkochiwałem się w chłopaku z Glee. I wiedziałem, ż on jest hetero, ale… - Bolało go gardło. Ciężko przełknął i wpił wzrok w dłonie policjantki, żeby nie musieć spojrzeć na twarz ojca. – Kiedy wszyscy cię traktują jak psie gówno przyklejone do podeszwy buta i nagle jedna osoba patrzy na ciebie jakbyś był człowiekiem, nawet jeśli tylko od czasu do czasu przez krotką chwilę, to, to ma znaczenie. – wydusił z siebie. – Łapiesz się tego. Nawet mimo tego, iż wiesz, że praktycznie nic to nie znaczy w normalnym świecie, ale zaczyna znaczyć wszystko w twojej głowie. – Twarz Kurta paliła. Zamknął oczy. – Zachowywałem się trochę… głupio z powodu tego chłopaka. Zrobiłem głupie rzeczy, naciskałem na niego, próbując zmusić go, by patrzył na mnie w ten sposób cały czas. Żeby mnie _widział. _Narobiłem bałaganu. Wykorzystałem ludzi. Zraniłem ludzi. I każdy o tym wie… nikt w Glee nie potrafi dotrzymać tajemnicy zbyt długo.

Detektyw Patrick spokojnie skinęła głową. Jej oczy w skupieniu wpatrywały się w niego. – Mów dalej. – powiedziała.

Kurt przełknął łzy. – Pomyślałem, że jeśli komuś powiem o Karofskim, pomyśleliby tylko, że to jest taka sama sytuacja, jak z Finnem. W końcu, wszyscy uważają, że Karofsky jest hetero, więc dlaczego miałby mnie pocałować? Po prostu by pomyśleli, że znowu podkochuję się w heteroseksualnym chłopcu, znów zbyt naciskam i że po prostu chciał, żebym go zostawił w spokoju. Że zasługiwałem na to. Że ktoś musiał mi dać nauczkę.

- Yhym… - detektyw powiedziała spokojnie.

Ojciec złapał go za rękę. – Kurt, musisz wiedzieć, że ja nigdy bym nie uwierzył, że…

Kurt odwrócił wzrok.

- Powiedziałeś mi, że mam zrezygnować z duetu z Samem tylko dlatego, że Finn paranoidalnie bał się, że zrobię z niego geja. – powiedział gorzko. Ojciec rzucił mu zmieszane spojrzenie i zamknął usta.

Detektyw Patrick przeniosła wzrok z ojca na chłopca i splotła dłonie na stole. – Więc nikt więcej o tym nie wiem?

Kurt pokręcił głową. – Są ludzie, którzy wiedzą o napaści. Azimio znalazł nas i odciągnął Karofskiego ode mnie. Becky Jackson pomogła mi się dostać do gabinetu pielęgniarki. Trener Sylvester zmusiła mnie, żebym powiedział, co się stało i myślę, że to ona poszła z tym do dyrektora i zawiadomiła was.

- Trener Sylvester? – detektyw zamrugała. - _Sue_ Sylvester? _Ta_ Sue Sylvester? Po wieczornych wiadomościach?

Kurt prawie się roześmiał. – Tak, ta trener Sylvester. Należałem do Cheerios w zeszłym roku.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. – Okej – powiedziała w końcu detektyw, ale nadal brzmiała na oszołomioną. – Okej. Cóż. Więc kiedy powiedziałeś mu, żeby cię zostawił w spokoju, miałeś na myśli…

I to było to. Żołądek Kurta się przekręcił. Zmusił się do wzięcia oddechu. – Miałem na myśli, że zacząłem krzyczeć na niego na środku korytarza, bo miałem dość jego ciągłego dręczenia mnie. – powiedział z niesmakiem. – Mam na myśli, że tuż przed tym, jak złapał mnie tamtego dnia, wykrzyczałem mu w twarz za jak odpychającego go uważam. Mam na myśli, że zabrałem przyjaciela, który musiał przyjechać aż z Westerville, żeby pomóc mi przekonać go, żeby mnie zostawił w spokoju, a kiedy to nie zadziałało, powiedziałem mu to jeszcze raz po tym, jak zagroził mi śmiercią, a potem poświęciłem mnóstwo czasu i starań, żeby trzymać sie od niego z daleka. Myślę, że moje motywy były bardzo zrozumiałe. – Głos mu się załamał. Przełknął ślinę. – To nie była żadna sprzeczka zakochanych nastoletnich gejów czy cokolwiek jak chce pani to nazwać, to była napaść. Próbował… - jego twarz była mokra od łez. Zakrztusił się. – Próbował mnie zabić.

Och. Och, pomyślał tępo, słysząc te słowa, brzmiące surowo i wyraźnie w jego uszach i zaczął się trząść.

- Tato? – przycisnął pięść do ust. – Tato, on próbował mnie zabić, próbował…

Ramiona ojca znów owinęły się wokół niego i duża, ciepła dłoń zaczęła głaskać jego głowę.

- Już dobrze. Już dobrze, dzieciaku. Jesteś bezpieczny. Jestem tutaj. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Pani detektyw, przyniosłem kopie papierów ze szpitala. Zrobili też zdjęcia. Wszystko jest tu. – położył brązowawą kopertę na stole.

- Dziękuję, panie Hummel – powiedziała policjantka. – To na pewno pomoże.

Oparła łokcie na stole, czekając. W końcu Kurt czknął, wyprostował się, szukając chusteczki.

- Nie próbuję załagodzić sprawy ani zignorować niczego, co mi powiedziałeś, ale muszę o to zapytać, Kurt. Jesteś pewien, że nie zrobiłeś niczego, żeby go sprowokować?

Miał sucho w gardle. Przełknął. – Ma pani na myśli coś innego, niż żyć, będąc gejem?

Kąciki oczu detektyw się zmarszczyły. Uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Tak, oprócz tego.

Kurt wyczyścił nos. – Czas, jaki spędziłem na mówieniu mu, żeby się odczepił, pewnie się liczy. – powiedział żałośnie. – Czyż nie na tym polegają te sprawy?

Detektyw Patrick potrząsnęła głową. – W jego umyśle, być może. W prawdziwym świecie nie do końca. – zamknęła notes. – Okej, o ile nie ma jeszcze czegoś, co chciałbyś dodać, myślę, że mamy wszystko, czego nam trzeba.

Kurt pociągnął nosem i schował chusteczkę. – Nie. Nie ma już nic więcej.

- Okej. – odsunęła krzesło i wstała. – Dziękuję, że przyszliście, kurt, panie Hummel. Rozumiem, jak trudno było to zrobić. – Lekko poklepała dłoń Kurta. Jej palce były silne i ciepłe. – Damy wam znać, jak się mają sprawy.

- Dziękuję – powiedział Kurt zduszonym głosem. Słyszał, jak powiedziała coś cicho do taty; następnie opuściła pokój. Po chwili, poczuł dłoń ojca na ramieniu.

- Jestem z ciebie dumny, Kurt. – powiedział zachrypniętym głosem. – Poradziłeś sobie świetnie.

Kurt znów pociągnął nosem. – Myślałem, że człowiek powinien się czuć lepiej, gdy już wszystko powie. – rzekł chłopak wymijająco i spojrzał na dłonie. Nie czuł się lepiej. Czuł się tylko obolały i posiniaczony. Ojciec delikatnie głaskał go po plecach i, po chwili, Kurt przełknął i podniósł wzrok. Oczy bolały go w jasnym świetle.

- Możemy wrócić do domu? Wszystko mnie boli.

Ojciec spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem i odsunął włosy opadające mu na oczy. – Pewnie dzieciaku. – powiedział cicho. – Pozwól mi tylko wezwać taksówkę.

Epilog: Pomyślałem, że spodobałyby ci się.

Kurt spędził większość niedzieli leżąc w łóżku, żałośnie zwinięty w kłębek, z powiekami ciężkimi od leków przeciwbólowych, z „Sybillą w grobie", leżącą obok niego na kocu, wciąż nie otwartą. Budził się za każdym razem, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi i ze zmartwieniem wsłuchiwał się w głosy. Najpierw były Mercedes i Rachel. Tata je odesłał. Potem przyszli Carole i Finn. Za trzecim razem chyba słyszał Tinę, ale nie był pewien. Gdy obudził się następnym razem, żeby pójść do łazienki, ojciec właśnie wkładał kilka gałązek orchidei do wazonika na jego toaletce. Zostawił też tam kartę, ale głowa chłopaka bolała za bardzo, żeby mógł tam podejść i ją przeczytać. Wczołgał się znów pod koc i zapadł w drzemkę.

Po chwili znów rozległ się dzwonek. Ciężko uniósł głowę i zamrugał na zegar – już połowa popołudnia? Nad głową usłyszał głos ojca i czyjś jeszcze w odpowiedzi – męski głos, dziwnie znajomy, ale nie potrafił go dopasować do osoby. Żaden z chłopców z Glee ani wujek Andy, ani żaden z kuzynów. Pan Schue? Policjant?

Drzwi frontowe się zamknęły, otworzyły te do jego pokoju.

- Kurt? – zawołał cicho tata ze szczytu schodów. – Masz dość sił na gościa?

Ostrożnie poprawił się na poduszkach, żeby mniej więcej siedzieć. – Chyba? – głos mu zachrypiał. Na stoliku nocnym był kubek z herbatą – mięta, sądząc po kolorze – i upił łyk. Była kompletnie zimna, ale złagodziła jego gardło. Tata wymamrotał coś brzmiącego mniej więcej jak „Okej, zejdź na dół" i chłopak się rozejrzał.

U stóp schodów stał Blaine, z ramionami pełnymi kwiatów i torebek, łagodnie się uśmiechając.

- Cześć?

Kurt gapił się na niego, nagle nieprzyjemnie świadomy tego, że nie kąpał się od dwóch dni i jego włosy były jedną wielką katastrofą. Jego policzki zrobiły się ciepłe.

- Cześć. – powiedział słabo i zamrugał, patrząc na kwiaty. – Co ty…

Blaine wyciągnął bukiet przed siebie – niebieskie, fioletowe i różowe anemony z gipsówką otoczone koronką zielonych liści. – Pomyślałem, że spodobałyby ci się.

Kurt przyłapał się na uśmiechu. – Dzięki. – powiedział niezręcznie. – Są bardzo ładne. Tu gdzieś powinien być wazon… naprawdę jechałeś tu aż z Westerville tylko po to, żeby mi przynieść kwiaty? – zapytał, gdy Blaine położył swoje torby na toaletce i zaczął szukać wazonu.

- I książkę o produkcji "Dźwięków muzyki". I trochę ciasteczek. Lalla bardzo naciskała, że jeśli idę w odwiedziny do chorego przyjaciela, muszę przynieść coś do zjedzenia… moja siostra. – wyjaśnił w odpowiedzi na zdezorientowany wzrok Kurta. Zauważył wazon na samej górze półek Kurta. – Poza tym, nie miałem wyboru. – dodał, zdejmując wazon. – Nie odpowiadałeś na moje smsy.

- Mmm… przepraszam. - Kurt oparł się o poduszki. – Ciągle dostawałem smsy od członków Glee, buczenie telefonu strasznie mnie denerwowało, więc go wyłączyłem.

Blaine skrzywił się. – Współczuję ci. Pozwól mi tylko nalać wody dla tych…

- Łazienka jest tam – Kurt pomachał w stronę drzwi. Blaine zniknął na kilka sekund, po czym pojawił się ponownie, z kwiatami poukładanymi w wazonie. – Gdzie je postawić?

Kurt skinął w kierunku nocnego stolika i Blaine ostrożnie ustawił wazon, żeby kwiaty nie zasłaniały światła z lampy.

- Wiem, że one nie nagrodzą mojej okropnej rady., -powiedział po chwili – ale przynajmniej masz coś ładnego do oglądania. Naprawdę mi przykro, Kurt. Powinienem był to przemyśleć nim powiedziałem, co masz zrobić.

Kurt poruszył się niezręcznie pod kocem i potarł szyję, gdzie wpijał się węzeł z temblaka. – Twoja rada była w porządku. Po prostu zapomnieliśmy powiedzieć Karofskiemu, jaka jest jego część w tym planie.

Blaine roześmiał się i przewrócił oczami, „Jak mogłem o tym nie pomyśleć? Idiota ze mnie!" i Kurt się uśmiechnął. – Są zdjęcia?

Blaine zamrugał. – Zdjęcia?

- W książce – Kurt machnął dłonią na swoje czoło. – Mam w tej chwili trochę problemów z tekstem.

- Mogę to zrozumieć. – Blaine wziął swoje reklamówki i położył je ostrożnie na kolanach Kurta. – Mnóstwo zdjęć. Sprawdziłem.

Kurt uśmiechnął się i zaczął analizować pierwszą torbę. Była z piekarni. Otworzył ją, wciągnął bogaty zapach przypraw i do ust napłynęła mu ślina. Ciastka wyglądały też jak porządne ciastka, miękkie i grube, i chrupiące, nie twarde jak te z supermarketu. – Imbirowe. – powiedział Blaine niepewnie. – Lubisz?

- Uwielbiam. Dziękuję. – uśmiechnął się i jeszcze raz wciągnął aromat imbiru i cynamonu, po czym zainteresował się drugą reklamówką, z księgarni. Książka była owinięta miękką materią; Kurt wydobył ją z torby, położył na kolanach i poklepał miejsce obok siebie.

- Chodź. Usiądź i pomóż mi ją rozpakować. Proszę? - Blaine spojrzał na niego. Kurt ostrożnie uniósł gips. – Mam tylko jedną rękę…

Brwi Blaine'a uniosły się, a na ustach pojawił się jego typowy, jasny, pewny siebie uśmiech. Po chwili skinął głową i usiadł.

Koniec.


End file.
